The New Life
by Onwind
Summary: Riley hated newborns. Hated them all. Especially the new one he finds crying over the breakup with her lover, Edward. But no. He's not allowed to leave her be like the other newborns. Victoria wants her to be his 'special' newborn. A Bella/Riley story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Anything else for you, dear?"

Slowly, I shook my head, and waited until the bubbly shaped waitress started back towards her station before letting out a sigh. I looked absolutely horrid, and she could tell. It looked like from her previous expression, she wanted to ask what had happened or what she could do to personally help. And who could blame her, I looked like a deformed monster. My hair was long and knotty, my face was red and puffy from crying, and of course, my eyes were the darkest shade of pink ever, water still intact in them.

Emotionlessly, I reached for the white marble mug filled with steady hot chocolate, and brought it to my puffy lips. I wasn't thankful enough for the fact that the diner was practically deserted, only one other person sitting a few booths away from me, scanning through a newspaper. When I first sat down, the elderly man kept glancing at me with mysterious eyes, like he too thought I was a mess.

I should have seen this coming, I thought, more tears threatening to fall. I should have known Edward would choose her over me. That he would never be able to hide the fact he thought her beautiful and charming, and even fit enough to become his real mate. What a pathetic human I was, thinking that someone like me would ever be good enough for him.

It was close to the end of summer when the Denali Coven came to visit. They wanted to be in touch with their old friends, and secretly wanted to meet my acquaintance. Tanya was the most eager to meet me, it seemed. She shook my hand, asked my loads of questions, and even invited me to go on a walk with her, which I had declined for reasons I couldn't remember. Perhaps I was too overwhelmed by her fascination for me.

After I had declined the walk, she no longer bothered to get to know me better. From what I saw, she spent most of her time frequently with Edward, my beloved fiancée. He saw her attention as a small joke, from what he had told me. He thought she was testing my jealousy, on how much I really loved him and wanted to be with him. I had laughed, and claimed I loved him and trusted him and Tanya completely, which was true. For a while.

As the weeks continued on, it seemed like the Denali Coven was part of our family. Neither families had been interested in leaving each other, and seemed to be growing close bonds that I could not understand. Especially when it came to Edward and Tanya. They were always talking, whenever I drove myself over to their house, on every subject imaginable. They'd make each other laugh every once in a while, which did spark a bit of jealousy, but not enough of it to cause me to worry about our engagement. However, it did get worse.

After two months with the Denali Coven still there, I'd always be disappointed by Carlisle, who said the two had gone out for a walk or had gone hunting. Usually I would stay anyway, wait an hour or two before Edward and Tanya returned, speaking or laughing about who knows what. And neither, not even Edward, would give me the slightest attention.

By then, I knew something was up. They couldn't just be good friends, there had to be something more than that. And I was right, too. Edward Cullen, _my _fiancée, had fallen for Tanya in two short months, right from under me. I confronted him about it, well, _he _sort of had first, only a week before our wedding, a wedding that the Denali Coven was planning on attending.

"Bella, you have to understand-"

"You love her," I had choked out, fresh tears clouding my eyesight.

Edward's lips had pressed together sternly, but he did not deny it. He put a comforting, icy hand on my shoulder and said. "Bella, I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on this to happen, I never was. But things like this happen, and again, I apologize. I am breaking a promise to you…as much as I don't want to, but I must. Bella, you have to understand my position."

I had been crying so much; I could remember it perfectly. "T-Then…you don't want to get married…not to me anyway…"

Edward had sighed regrettably, and placed his other hand on my other shoulder. "Bella, listen to me. I truly am sorry. This is all my fault, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to stop it. Even if we can't be together anymore…even if I don't love you the way I did…I still do want you to part of the family. And I'm certain everyone else does as-"

Then I had jerked out of his grasp and took off, my legs heavy and sore. I never turned to look back at the vampire I thought I was meant to be with, and searched frantically for my truck, hoping I could find it and drive off a cliff. The tears were everywhere, all down my face and eyes and probably my sleeves as well. I had to get out of there…I had screamed in my head… away from everything…

The sound of the small door attached to the counter broke my agonizing thoughts as the waitress brushed past me and delivered a plate of meat and potatoes to the gentleman a couple booths away. On her way back, she approached my table one more time, and gave me a warm, but concerning expression as she planted a hand on the edge of the table.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you need, dear?"

Yes, I wanted to say. I need Edward back, I need my vampire family back and my happiness back. Giving her the best smile I could, I shook my head, and dabbed at the edge of my eyes with a napkin.

"Is it a boy?" The waitress guessed as she snatched my empty mug and headed off to refill it.

Sniffling, I replied. "You have no idea."

I didn't even know where I was, truthfully. I remembered roaring my truck to life and crazily driving off, uncaring where I was going. All I needed was to be free of the place and all it's bloody memories. I had to be driving for at least two hours, the only music was my sniffling and choked out gasps as more tears had fallen. And the next thing I knew, I decided to pull into a diner parking lot and buy a nice hot chocolate on a stormy night.

The waitress then placed the refilled mug in front of me before flashing me another concerning look before heading back to behind the counter. Charlie had to be worried by me by now, I knew for sure. I had left my phone in the truck, in the backseat. I didn't want to talk to anybody.

After a shaky sigh, I brought the mug to my lips again, just as the diner door opened, the little bell ringing loudly.

My eyes shifted to the figure stepping inside, and I carefully placed the mug back in its position.

He pulled down his hood and with a small shake, rid most of the raindrops clutching to his jacket. I frowned; unable to get out he was so soaked when it was barely drizzling outside.

He was tall, probably Edward's height, if I could tell correctly from sitting down. He was pale, too, paler than I was. Hair the color of chestnut, with both a light and dark texture; fully around his head. And to my surprise, he was wearing sunglasses, dark and unreadable, like it would be impossible to see through them.

Quickly, I looked back down to my hot chocolate, and pulled my ugly, knotty hair behind my back so he couldn't see everything that made me so hideous. But from what I saw, he never looked at me to begin with.

"You can sit wherever, sir," the waitress called from behind the counter, apparently not yet noticing his beauty and was more interested in her sadoku game.

The boy, who seemed to be about my age, scanned over all the open booths, and slowly made his way down towards the end, brushing past the gentleman with the newspaper. To my notice, the boy's pace lowered when he neared my table, and practically halted next to me. With a small wave of fear, I thought for a frightened second he was going to slide into the booth right across from me. But then, he decided to sit in the booth right in front of me, his back towards me.

The waitress reluctantly grabbed her note pad before heading over to the boy's table. Barely looking up, I could see the waitress's shock towards the boy's beauty, and it seemed she had blanked out on what to say. Quickly she regained her thoughts and asked politely. "What would you like, sir?"

"Just a diet coke would be fine," the boy answered in a calm, manageable voice. From the angle of the back of his head, he didn't seem to be facing the waitress at all.

She quickly put the notepad in the back of her pocket before hurrying to the counter, a lot quicker paced than she had with me or the newspaper guy. Sniffling as soft as I could, I took another sip of the hot chocolate.

The boy seemed to notice the sound, and he turned his head around to glance at me. Unmoving, I stared back at him with no idea what kind of expression was on my face. After three long seconds, the boy carelessly turned away, his sunglasses still covering his eyes.

Was he annoyed with me? I wondered. I didn't know why it mattered, but I suddenly got the urge to just ask for the check and leave this goddamned place.

"Want a new life, kid?"

Automatically, I looked up at the boy. His back was to me, yet he clearly was talking. Was he talking to himself? Then, suddenly, the boy completely turned around in his booth to look me fully in the eye with his creepy sunglasses. Then I realized, he was talking to me after all.

I was in shock, unable to speak. I didn't know who this guy was or what he was talking about. But of course, like the idiot I am, I said. "Did you just call me 'kid'?"

The boy seemed slightly confused at my question, or maybe he didn't like the sound of my throaty voice. Either way, he pursued his lips and repeated. "Do you want a new life?"

"I…don't know what you're talking about," I said finally, as the waitress placed a fresh, nice looking diet coke on the boy's table. He didn't notice. "What do you mean, _new life_?"

"You're upset," he said darkly. "It seems like you need a new life. A new start."

"Wow," I croaked out, dabbing my eyes with another napkin again. "You definitely have a way with reading people's situations."

The sunglasses guy remained unmoving, though it seemed like he was slightly smiling at my answer, like it was some kind of compliment. My eyes then traveled to his pale hand up to his pale face, where I claimed something that I should have realized the second I laid eyes on him.

"You're a vampire."

The boy's smirking expression then tensed and dropped significantly, like I told the world his biggest secret ever. But since after all he _was_ avampire, that probably was his biggest secret. The boy struggled to regain himself again before he said in disbelief. "…What?"

"Yeah…I know all about your kind," I sniffled, my thoughts wandering back to my beloved Edward. "I actually am friends with a few of them…well, _was_ friends with a few of them, I guess. If you are trying to lure me somewhere to eat me…don't waist your breath. I'll go with you willingly, I…I want to die."

The vampire was slightly stunned by my speech, but he pressed his mouth into a firm, straight line. And I could tell, even with the sunglasses on, that he was frowning. Finally, he said. "Come with me."

The vampire then slid out of his booth and headed towards the door, not even bothering to wait for me. With a sigh, I pulled out my wallet and left a five dollar bill on my table, and put another on the vampire's table, figuring it would cover for a diet coke. I closed my puffy eyes shut and thought about Edward, wanting happy thoughts before I meeting my death. Then, I headed towards the door after the vampire, both the waitress and newspaper guy watching me intently.

Closing the diner door behind me, I scanned around for the vampire. But the parking lot was deserted. Only me and my truck. Where the hell did he go? He wouldn't flake out on my death, would he? Maybe-

Someone grabbed me from behind.

Strong, iron arms covered my shoulders to my waist, and then hauled me over the vampire's back, where he shot us off into the dark shadows.

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter? I'll try to post chapter 2 tomorrow or in the next couple days. Reviews make me update faster ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place probably a bit before Eclipse. Riley is still recruiting his army, and doesn't have a clue of what Bella's scent is. Victoria still believes Bella is with Edward, and yes, still wants revenge.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I would have loved to describe how beautiful the city lights were as I sped by them on the back of a vampire, how absolutely stunning it was to see for the last time. But truthfully, the entire violent ride was pitch-black darkness, with no light at all. Not that I looked around and was specifically looking for light like it was a safe car ride with seatbelts, but it was even difficult to see the back of the vampire's head. I had never been afraid of the dark, not even as a child, but now, I had the instinct to hold on to the vampire as tightly as he was holding me.

Where he was taking me, I didn't know. By the time passing on the vampire's back, we had to be far from civilization by now. Probably wanted to kill me where nobody else was- where no one would find my body for several days. This slightly disappointed me. I wanted Charlie to find my body quickly…without all the search parties and "missing" posters. Charlie… he'd be devastated when he found out. I never was going to be able to say goodbye. And it was too late, now.

Finally, I noticed the vampire's speed drop tremendously, and he seemed to be walking at the normal pace of a human. Suddenly, his grip on me loosened completely. Unaware of my own loose grip, I fell off his back with a hard thud on a rocky ground.

"Ahh…" I muttered, a wave of pain crashing through my back as I slowly sat up. The footsteps in front of me then seemed to be walking off, leaving me. Quickly, I jumped up and tried to follow the vampire through the darkness. "Hey! Wait up, I can't see."

Then it appeared to me that my death would be some kind of horror movie. While I walked on, alone, he'd grab me from behind or something and tear me to shreds. Something like that, anyway.

Suddenly, a firm hand caught my wrist.

I gasped and sealed my eyes, expected the sharp pain. But it never came. Confused, I reopened my eyes, and vaguely saw the vampire at my side, taking off his sunglasses and either chucking them behind or putting them in his back pocket. Secretly, I was curious of what he looked like without the glasses, but he quickly turned his face away and yanked me along, his cold grip still holding my wrist.

After several steps, and me tripping over random branches, the vampire halted and squinted forward, like he was actually having as much trouble seeing through the dark as I. "God damn it…"

"What is it?" I demanded, and then realized there were noises not too far off. Crashing, screaming, and even laughter were the noises, and I had an achy feeling that we were near some kind of bar or tavern. Whatever it was, the vampire knew what it was.

"Nothing," he answered my question sternly, and continued pulling me along, even though I could hear him muttering and cursing under his breath.

"Where the hell are we going, anyway?" I added, confused on why he hadn't mauled me to death yet. "I thought you'd kill me by now."

"_Kill _you?" The vampire's tone was shocked before he chuckled. "As if. It will never be that easy."

"But…you said…I thought-"

The vampire silenced my with an annoyed glare, clearly moving past his laughter mode, and continued on into the hike of darkness. What the hell was he going to do to me if he wasn't going to eat me? Was there anything to do with me? It's not like I was smart, or confident, or even attractive for that matter. If the best vampire in existence, Edward, didn't want anything to do with me, how could another that probably ate humans find me useful?

Squinting through the darkness again, I realized we had approached a small cabin thing…with no windows or lights whatsoever. Was this the vampire's place? He did seem to know where we were going. Suddenly, he released my wrist and shoved the door to the side before taking hold of my arm and leading me inside. "Watch your step."

Like that would help my clumsy personality, I sneered to myself. Obediently, I carefully stepped in the room, the floor creaking. Old wood, it felt like. Old cabin, too. The door then closed behind us, and the vampire headed further inside, me at his heels. We entered one more room before the vampire motioned me to stay put and headed a few yards ahead of me.

"I've returned."

Then, I noticed a figure on the other side of the room, obviously sprawled across some kind of old couch before the figure sat up and turned towards us. From the small bit of moonlight coming from a small window, I could make the figure out to be a woman, with lots of curly hair. When she spoke, I froze in my spot, her voice dead on familiar. "Back so early, Riley."

"As ordered," The vampire, Riley, said in an almost loving tone. The figure on the couch then made some sort of approving noise before leaning past Riley to look at me. I froze on the spot, unable what to do.

"Bring her closer, Riley," The figure purred, and immediately, Riley grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward, only about two yards away where I could almost see her face. And I definitely recognized that face.

"Victoria," I said suddenly, a bit _too _suddenly. Alarmed, I stepped back several feet, Riley staring at me in a slightly shocked expression. Victoria, meanwhile, merely grew a lethal smirk.

"I knew I recognized that scent the moment the two of you walked in," Victoria sneered, her fingers dancing over her super red lips. "What an unearthly surprise, to come face to face with Edward Cullen's precious Bella Swan already."

"You know her?" Riley demanded, looking anxiously between the two of us. "Do you want me to put her to death?"

"No, no, leave the dear girl be," Victoria's stare was freaking me out. "Her time will come, I assure you. But since we are not entirely ready with our little plans, I suggest putting her back where she came from."

"No!" I said automatically, earning both the vampire's attentions. "I…I mean…I don't want to go back to them. To any of them. Edward…Edward found a new mate and I really cannot bear to be near them again."

"A new mate, you say?" Victoria's ruby eyes sparked.

"Hold up, a moment," Riley's face was completely dumbfounded. "Are you saying… this girl belongs to the Cullens? That she was your main target besides the Cullens you told me about right after I was transformed?"

"Yes, yes, enough questions," Victoria waved him away, her gaze refocusing on me. "How do I know you are not lying about Cullen's new lover? How do I know you aren't merely trying to save your skin and reveal me as the creator to the rest of them?"

"Because I chose to come with him," I said firmly, tears still bugging at my eyes. "He didn't force me. I came on my own accord."

Victoria glanced at Riley for a fraction of a second before loosening her frowning stare and asking. "Who is Edward Cullen's new mate?"

"Her name is Tanya," I choked out, figuring I mind as well tell her everything she wanted to know. "She has strawberry blonde hair and is very beautiful and skilled. She is a vampire, too."

"Hm," Victoria pondered momentarily, before letting a smile stretch across her lips. "Well then. It seems I have a new target to prepare for. I will destroy Cullen's new mate, and succeed in doing so."

"What about the girl?" Riley then stepped in, motioning towards me.

"Bring her to me," Victoria demanded, and I was then pulled forward by the male vampire. Less than a foot away from the red haired vampress now, she then took my shoulders and yanked me down towards her face, where her deadly vampire teeth pierced into the side of my neck.

* * *

All my life, I grew up hearing how awful and painful childbirth was. My mother, Renee, being the constant babbler and complainer, always talked to me, Phil, and her friends about her experience giving birth to me and how impossibly unbearable it was. And I believed her, too. I feared it, for when I would have children of my own. But now, when I look back at it, I could walk up to her right this second and complain to her how unbearably painful it was becoming a vampire, and that childbirth was probably nothing compared to it.

I didn't like screaming in front of strangers, better yet vampires that used to be my enemies, but I couldn't help it. Venom piercing and burning my veins- the fiery explosion draining the very life out of me. I couldn't think of a worse pain, and worst of all, Edward wasn't even the one who was doing it to me.

When it was finally over, I still was in pain. A horrific dryness covered the back of my throat- yearning for something-anything to drink. The first thing I did after my humanity was stripped from me was bringing my arms to my throat and trying to swallow, which only brought me to more pain. Victoria had left me terrified on the old wooden floor, and watched me with some sort of evil fascination while Riley was facing away. I couldn't tell if it was because it was unbearable to watch my transformation or if he merely didn't care.

"Riley?" Victoria finally asked innocently, eyes still trained on my panting face. "Take her back to the others. And make sure she finds someone to drink shortly after. She will be our _special _newborn now."

I stared back at her disbelief, pain still burning in my throat. Then, Riley's grip found my wrist again, and hauled me upwards, where he forced me out of the room and out of the house.

His grip was no longer cold like it had been earlier that night, and much less firm as well. My own skin was most likely like his, now. Rock and lifeless. And I did feel lifeless, without the Cullens there to guide me on my first few days as an actual vampire. The only thing bringing me back to realization was the pain and the burning need to drink.

Suddenly, when it seemed like we were far away enough from Victoria's little dorm, Riley then whirled around and gripped the zippers of my jacket and pulled me close to him- far too close for my taste. With my new eyesight, I clearly saw his face, his eyes in particular. And he was glaring, quite menacingly and threatening. "I'm warning you now, newborn. I run your type and I expect orders followed. From both Victoria and me. And I don't believe in mercy- or any other type of crap like that. And if you can't survive with the others, don't expect me to try and protect you."

I should have been imitated by him. Especially by his tone and the murderous look on his face, but I wasn't. I just stared at him blankly, and absorbed his words. He didn't release me.

"And consider yourself lucky that Victoria finds an interest in you. None of the others are that lucky. And you are the only one who knows who and where Victoria is- and I expect you to keep that a secret from them. Fail to do so…"

I waited.

"…and the consequences will severe. And when I mean severe, I mean _severe_."

Then he released me, and completely walked off, not bothering grabbing my wrist or anything like that. I stared after him, weakly, and tried to straighten out the dents in my jacket. Damn, he was a jerk.

And then, calling after him, I uttered. "Others?"

* * *

**I know, I know, I said I'd update in a few days and everything, I'm sorry. Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Anyway, I just saw the Megamind movie and I friggin LOVE IT! I'm gonna see it tomorrow too so yah good stuff there. Review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay, for the record, I didn't read much of Short, Second Life of Bree Tanner so the characters might not be too accurate. Sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Riley was pretty far up ahead as I examined the surroundings. My new eyesight was incredible, I had to admit. I could see every twig and dead branch at least thirty meters away and the slightest movement. It was amazing, if only I could scream and enjoy it with Edward…and not the vampire I met only a few hours ago.

Suddenly, noises were in the atmosphere, miles away. I recognized them immediately as Riley and I continued on. They were the hoots and cries that we passed on the way to Victoria's lair. The bar, I remembered calling it. I felt a slight twinge of fear as I realized that was where we were heading currently. I wasn't too good with drunk people, vampire or not.

"You going to tell me where you're taking me?" I called up to the vampire, expecting an answer this time.

Riley sighed in annoyance. I didn't like annoying him but I did want an explanation why we were heading towards a bar in the first place. He didn't turn around, but he did say. "You're not much of a _go with the flow _person, are you?"

"Um…I guess not?" I frowned. "Where are we going?"

Riley let out another irritated sigh, and once again, decided not to answer me. Even though I could swear he muttered, "Newborns…"

We were heading towards the bar, I realized as it came into sight. But it didn't look like a bar. There were no big neon signs and windows of people slurring around like idiots. There were windows, however- just darkened, and the place was shaped into another cabin. Log cabin, I corrected myself as I looked at the details. Well, cabin or bar, either way, it was where the screams and laughs were coming from.

Riley then half turned towards me when we reached the dark entrance, and motioned me forward. Even with the vampire eyes, it was complicated to see if anything was going to pop out at me randomly. Cautiously, I started to follow him until I heard a loud crash come from one of the windows, causing me to jump and duck the chair that had been thrown out the window.

Riley cursed again and impatiently grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside, closing the door behind him. The cheering was scaring me but I forced myself inside. I was a vampire now. If these drunk people were going to lay a hand on me, I'd snap their wrists. If I had it in me.

Suddenly, a figure strolled towards Riley from the shadows, his hair in dark waves and pale skin. Another vampire, I assumed.

"I leave for one hour…" Riley growled, making me unsure whether or not he was talking to himself or the other vampire. The other vampire smiled weakly and without humor.

"Raoul ripped both legs off of the newborn you brought in yesterday and he killed the one from last week," The dark haired vampire explained as the two male vampires walked down a wooden hallway. He continued. "And then don't get me started on Kevin and Spider-man."

Spider-man? Riley shook his head. "Damn it…I was hoping to tell her we were set to go soon. What am I going to do with Raoul, Diego?"

"Can always get rid of him," Diego suggested. "Nobody likes him, anyway."

"If only it were that easy, my friend," Riley sighed. "But I need Raoul to lead the kids. He can make them obey, and follow his orders, even if he makes my life hell. They fear him, and that is what I need for the kids to do as they're told."

Kids? I frowned, this whole thing not making sense. Who were they talking about? Must be the drunk people. If they even were people. By the way that chair had been hauled out the window and the information of some guy murdering and ripping legs off of another, they must be vampires as well. Great, I thought. Not only were they crazy, but they were deadly vampires as well. Lovely.

Then, the dark haired Diego turned towards me, with a slight smile. I couldn't decide if this guy was beautiful or not. "Hey, Riley. This number twenty three?"

"Uh huh," Riley answered, even though he didn't seem interested in introducing me.

"What's her name?"

"Er…think it was Jennifer or something."

"Bella," I corrected.

"Right, Bella…" Riley said, his eyes forward. "I knew that."

Instead of introducing us, Diego stuck out a hand with a firm but friendly expression. "The name's Diego. Nice to have you aboard, newbie. I've been here for almost eleven months."

I shook his hand, surprised that he could last that long with Riley. Once Riley was way up ahead, I asked. "Um…is he always like that?"

"Not really," Diego said. "He's usually not this calm. Always in a hurry or slicing someone's arm off. Just don't let him catch you with Raoul's idiot freaks. Stay on his good side and you're percent of living goes up."

"Does it now," I jeered. "This Raoul guy must be a real bad influence."

"Damn straight," Diego muttered, and then motioned me to follow Riley. "Hm, you are surprisingly tame for a newbie. That's good. I appreciate the ones who can think a little. By the way, has Riley fed you yet?"

Then, I remembered my burning throat, and I tried to swallow again. It was worse than before. I said hoarsely. "No…but it hurts…like hell…"

"It always does at first," Diego said. "Gets better the longer you're here."

The pain was almost unbearable as the dryness made swallowing impossible. I was surprised I wasn't in a total grumpy mood. Perhaps my fear of these other vampires somewhere in this exact cabin was overpowering the pain in a way. Diego was a fairly nice guy, but I was sure he was one of the only few out of the lot.

I was right.

When Riley opened the door and stepped inside first, the room was chaos. Vampires were slumped against the wall, missing a few body parts, or involved in a giant battle in the center, vampires moving at incredible speed, slashing and biting at each other. Two others were on tops of the walls and only about five were clutched in the corners, trying to avoid the chaos. If it weren't for Diego's reassuring hand on my shoulder, I would've fled the cabin altogether.

Finally the fighting in the center slowed down as one boy with a crazy serial killer expression had another boy with red curly hair in his hands, covering the boy's neck.

"Raoul," Riley snapped.

The maniac looking guy then looked up at him, and reluctantly let the other boy drop to the ground. He then backed away as Riley moved to the center of the room where all the vampires parted. A few of them looked terrified. Then, suddenly, Riley rushed towards Raoul and grabbed him by the throat, pounding his head against the wall. I jumped again.

"He called me a dumb bastard when my back was turned!" Raoul protested, his eyes mixed with rage and fear. It struck fear into my own self as I realized Riley truly did show no mercy and would rip me to pieces if I disobeyed him. I suddenly felt so stupid for annoying him earlier.

With a shriek of rage, Riley dropped him and turned back to face the other vampires before seeing Raoul drop to the floor like his victim had. Riley's voice was a dangerous whisper. "I told you before, and this is the last time I'll say it. If you do _not _stop beating each other up…I will personally rip every one of you worthless kids limbs one by one… throw them in a pile… and _spit on them when they're burning_."

A few up them flashed looks of horror as they took in his words. He wasn't bluffing, in their heads. The rest of them were either looking away from Riley's sharp glare or focusing on a piece of wall behind him.

"Now," Riley spoke again, a tad calmer. "Kristie, Raoul, I am counting on you two to send one final group to go out. Make it quick, I'm in a hurry. Lets go!"

Then, Raoul and a sandy blonde started yelling at the rest, bringing about five vampires forward. As Riley turned to leave, Diego held him back and motioned towards me. "Hey, you should let Bella go with them. She still hasn't fed yet."

"Oh yeah…hm," Riley scanned me over. "Raoul, take the newborn with you."

The maniac looking guy then looked up at Riley to see who he was referring to, and his eyes fell on me. He examined me with disgust and said sourly. "We're already full on the group."

I waited for Riley to tell the idiot off, and make me go with them anyway, but he stayed silent. Finally, he started to walk off back into the shadows of the hallway. "Ah, well. She can hold off until tomorrow night. Diego, come with me, I need you for something."

Diego gave me a sympathetic look before following Riley into the shadows. Part of me felt angry. I was thirsty now- I couldn't wait another day! Growling, I turned back towards the room, where most of the vampires were eyeing me strangely. Slowly, I started to the nearest part of open wall, feeling so exposed with all those vampires staring at me. The blonde girl, Kristie, rejoined two other female vampires, and glanced at me frequently. I heard her say something along the lines of, "Where did Riley pick _that_ one up from…?"

I knew if I were still human, I'd be flushing.

Then, Raoul sent out the five vampires who headed up the stairs. This was slightly confusing, considering that he looked like he was going to go with them. I wanted him to go with them. I didn't want my legs to get ripped off. Raoul then marched straight towards Kristie with an irritated glare. "Get off your butt, and go make sure the idiots don't screw up burying the bodies."

"Are you kidding? You said you were-"

"C'MON!"

Kristie then reluctantly heaved herself up, but didn't argue. Weird, she seemed like the type who'd want to argue her side but I guess this Raoul guy was much more of a threat than I thought. Not even she would risk her life. Once she left, Raoul yanked the chair from under one of the other vampires, and stamped it firmly in front of me. He sat on it, his arms resting on the back part of the chair.

"What's your name, lovely?" Raoul then asked, making my mind swirl in confusion. He looked like he wanted to rip out my throat when Riley asked him to let me in the feeding group. Or perhaps he wanted to start another fight, and make me end up like the vampire Diego was talking about.

"Bella Swan," I said tonelessly, trying to avoid a fight at all cost.

"Heh…" Raoul murmured. "Riley tell you the gig?"

"No," I replied, so thankful that I knew what the word 'gig' meant.

"Seven chumps that have been around for hundreds of years," Raoul explained, still making me uncomfortable. "Riley says they're powerful. Not what I say, of course. How the hell can _seven _match up against _twenty three_, especially with _me _in the twenty three?"

"Oh yes," I said quickly. "How could they."

Luckily, Raoul didn't see the sarcasm in my tone. "But hey, if they're all that good like the big bad Riley says, then awesome. I've wanted a decent opponent for some time. These idiots here are too easy against my strength."

He was good at bragging, I noted. Maybe that's how he caused so many fights and arguments. But I would not let myself go that far. The best I could do with this guy was to just agree with him and go with the flow. "But what if these…these seven vampires gang up against you? You'd probably be able to beat them all anyway, right?"

Raoul grinned at the cheesy compliment I gave him. "Five words, baby. I'm way too fast for them."

"That's six words," one vampire pointed out, hanging on the wall. He had blonde hair and a stupid grin. Furiously, Raoul heaved himself off the chair and threw it at him. It missed by centimeters.

"YOU WANNA GO, SPIDER-MAN?" Raoul demanded, that maniac look returning to his face. It scared me how fast he could turn so venomous. Once Raoul started chasing the spider-man guy, I quickly stood up and searched for another place to sit while I still could.

Then, I noticed the one super tall vampire in the corner of the room, a nice couch all to himself. He seemed muscular, except it was hard to tell by the way he was slouching, and his head was full of curly blonde hair. As I stepped closer, I nearly fell back as a horrifying stench filled my nose. Oh God, I moaned. No wonder no one was over here. Glancing back, I saw Raoul almost get a grip on Spider-man. It was either bad smell or Raoul.

I chose life.

Going as fast as I could, I tried to sit on the opposite side of the couch near the freakishly tall blonde. He glanced at me in a bit of an annoyed way, but I didn't care. If he wasn't the type who would murder me on his property, then I was staying. Suddenly, I realized with shock that I was sitting on someone.

Immediately, I jumped up.

Her hair was long and trailing dark, with slight curls. She looked younger than me, but surprise filled her face as well as did mine. I quickly started. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there…I…just wanted to get away from Raoul."

The girl's face then seemed to calm down and she turned towards the tall blonde who was standing up and towering over me. I felt so small. The girl then put a hand on the guy's chest. "Fred, it's cool."

The guy grunted and sat back down, returning towards his usual bored look. The girl then spoke again, causing me to tear my gaze off of Fred. "Um, yeah, it's fine. No one wants to be around Raoul. I'm Bree."

"Bella," I answered, relieved to find another nice person out of the cabin. "How long have you been here?"

"Almost three months," she said. "I know others who've been here longer."

"Same here," I replied, and wondered if she was talking about Diego as well. "So…I'm completely new. I know nothing about this whole system. Do you know how to hunt?"

"Well enough," she shrugged, and she made room for me to sit on the couch. "Me and my friend Diego were most likely going to head out tomorrow. If we can get by Raoul, Kristie, and even Riley's permission, you could come with us, and we could show you how."

With Bree and Diego? The two most non violent people in the entire cabin? Hell yeah!

I stayed tucked next to Bree the entire rest of the night, the two of us hiding behind Fred.

* * *

**SOOO… Bella becomes friends with Diego and Bree (awesomeness) Next chapter out soon. Review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

It felt weird staying up for twenty hours straight and not getting the least bit tired. The only "tiredness" I was having was Raoul's constant bickering and attempting to pin down Spider-Man who was humming some kind of tune as he fled from him. Probably the Spider-Man theme song, but how could I know? I never watched a Spider-Man movie.

Bree explained that Fred, a.k.a "Freaky Fred" had the ability to drive away and repulse others, which probably explained the stench when I first saw him. It did work, though. The whole Raoul vs. Spider-Man thing was kept on the other side of room, even though it was still extremely boring to watch.

Eventually, when nightfall came, Riley returned, in the dark sunglasses he had on the first time I saw him at the diner, and brought in a skittish looking boy who sort of reminded me of an elf. Riley finally got Raoul to calm down, and once again, he was in some sort of hurry.

Diego then stepped forward, earning Riley's attention. "Bree and I were going to go out tonight, and we're taking Bella. Teach her how to hunt and what not. Cool with you?"

Riley frowned and removed his sunglasses, giving me a glance. Finally, he said. "No, that won't be necessary, Diego. Last night when I visited her, she told me I needed to be more involved with the newborn. She's her special newborn, you see. I'll take the newborn myself."

Diego gaped at him, and as did most of the nearby newborns listening in. I felt slightly disappointed that I wasn't going to be able to go hunting with my new friends, but the way all of the newborns were looking at me…including Raoul… must have never seen Riley take a newborn hunting with him.

"Come," Riley then told me, and headed down the hallway. Skittishly, I followed, giving one last confused look at Diego and Bree. Once we reached outside, stars and fresh wind greeted me. Suddenly, I realized Riley was in a tree, many yards away. He looked down at me. "Well, I don't have all night. Keep up, or I leave you behind."

It sounded like he meant it, the way he already sprung off into another tree and leaving me in the dust. Frowning, I focused my incredible eyesight on his blurry figure. I didn't care how much he wanted to get rid of me, or how horribly my throat was burning- I was _not _falling behind.

With much difficulty, I caught up with him, once he stopped on an old roof building. He glanced behind to see if I was there. "You found your way after all," he said, even though he didn't sound too pleased with it. He then motioned me to his side where he pointed down in an alleyway with about five men, slurring and laughing idiotically.

"Listen closely, because I'm not going to repeat myself. When hunting, always go for the ones that don't seem important enough to have their pictures all over newspapers and all that crap. And always dispose of the bodies."

"…Bodies?" I uttered, feeling my eyes widening. Oh, man. I forgot. _These _vampires ate _humans_. And they were expecting me to, as well. Before I could protest, Riley had already fled from my side and was down in the alleyway. Several gasps and choking noises stripped through the atmosphere, and I knew he had killed them all.

Riley then motioned me down. "Hurry up."

The men's bodies were sickening to look at. Their horrified expressions and twisted necks made me want to throw up, even though I didn't think that was possible for a vampire. There was no bloody way I was going to drink from them- or go near them, for that matter.

Until I caught the scent.

My throat was set on fire by then. A luscious scent hit me like a shotgun, making me stop dead in my tracks. Oh my…whatever it was…I _needed _it… I needed it _now__**…**_wait…was that…was that the blood?

"You really don't respect the crucial fact that I'm in hurry," Riley said rather harshly, a very irritated look on his face as he held up the shoulders of one of the bodies.

Quickly, I strode forward, my realization that the blood was indeed the sweet smell, completely leaving my mind. Oh God, I couldn't wait. To have that sweet, luscious liquid run down my aching throat. It would be wonderful- absolutely magnificent-

My eyes then caught the man's.

They were blue and wildly icy, staring up at the sky, never blinking. Even with the knowledge that he was dead, they still seemed alive somehow, still in his painful expression. I felt myself flinch looking at his gaze, and I automatically stepped back from the luscious scent.

The man's body then shook, and I realized it was Riley's doing. "What the hell is wrong with you? Drink, already!"

I forced down a painful gulp and shook my head. "I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Riley's face was scary.

"I just…" I uttered. "I just can't…"

"Can't _what_?"

I sighed. Riley didn't understand. This was a human being he wanted me to drink from. A person. I had been a person not too long ago. Looking Riley in the eye, I declared. "I will not drink from a human."

"So you expect yourself to survive just fine without feeding," Riley roughly threw the body to the ground, making me flinch again. "Then you have sentenced yourself to death. You cannot live without feeding, you idiot newborn!"

I waited for him to calm down.

Eventually he did.

"Fine, then," Riley said in that same dangerous whisper he had back at the fort. "Why should this bother me? I knew I was right all along, Victoria should have just let me kill you on the spot. What more are you than a weakling- a scrawny girl who can't take care of her bloody self."

I didn't bother defending myself. I knew what he was saying was true.

He continued. "Find your way back to the cabin yourself. Raoul will most likely being heading this way to hunt, so if you want to live, I'd suggest leaving before he arrives."

Then, the chestnut haired vampire fled, and I was alone in the alleyway. My eyes wandered back to the bodies.

I was so screwed. I was alone, I had no idea how to get back, and I most certainly didn't want to meet up with Raoul again. And there was my burning throat. Oh God, I thought as my face crumpled, yet I could feel no tears. I needed help. I needed someone to be here for me, _someone_…

Edward.

I needed Edward.

My body connected with the brick wall and I slumped against it, stuffing my face in my arms. Why did I have to be so dependent on him? He would never be there for me. Never. Why would he ever want to be there for me now that he had Tanya? Tanya, a perfect, controlled, beautiful…

Suddenly, my anger and my thirst collided. Without warning, I grabbed the man with lifeless blue eyes and sunk my teeth into his neck.

The blood was still warm, as my grip on his shoulders tightened. I drunk it down, fast and desperate. The taste was better than the scent itself, the luscious taste and cool sensation of liquid putting my burning throat to sleep for good. _So good_…

What are you _doing_, my mind shrieked at me. You promised Riley yourself you wouldn't drink from a human! You were strong! You were doing the right thing by going against him! Drinking from a human is just plain _wrong_, what are you _doing_?

Once the voice in my head finally got to me, my grip on the man loosened and his lifeless figure slumped to the ground once more. His eyes were still opened. Blue and glassy. His skin was now sickly pale, as if he were about to freeze from the night's chill. But I knew that that wasn't the real reason.

I had drunk from a human.

I was a murderer.

What had I done?

My eyes widening at the sight, I forced myself to turn around and walk back down the darkened alleyway. The bodies still remained as I continued further and further away from them. Riley told me to always dispose of the victims. But now I didn't care. I just had to get out of there.

My pace quickened. I broke into a sprint, panic getting the better of me. Oh God, Oh God, Oh _God_-

I ran as if I could out-run the murderer in me.

* * *

**Obviously, Bella wasn't the one who killed them, but she feels guilty for not keeping her word. Poor Bella X(**

**Review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

"I really wish I never saw that," I continued, facing Bree and Diego who returned me with sorrowful expressions.

After my freak sprint away from the pile of bodies, I unfortunately ran into Raoul's hunting group. Part of me had been thankful I'd be able to find my way back, while the other part completely dreaded being near Raoul again.

Luckily, he didn't start a fight with me and try to scare me off. Instead, he merely dragged me along with his group of newborns and made sure I watched how he murdered the poor humans. He even ripped out a woman's eyes out of her eye sockets. Right in front of me, too.

"That's the way Raoul rolls," Diego said, shaking his head. "The wackiest guy I've ever seen."

"Worse than wacky," I muttered. "He's absolutely horrible!"

"Well at least you're on his good side," Bree pointed out. "You've seen how he treats the ones he dislikes." She motioned towards a lone hand just sitting before us, ripped off of an unknown victim.

"Hmph," was all I said.

And to worsen the foul mood I was in, none other than Riley stood in the doorway.

He hadn't seen me yet, that I could tell. He still had his glasses on, yet he didn't seem to have a newborn with him. His expression seemed dimmed, and more irritated than usual. Even Raoul quit fighting when he saw him enter. Looked like he wanted to play it safe today.

"Diego," Riley merely said.

"Right here, boss," Diego sort of raised his hand awkwardly.

"I need to borrow you for a sec," Riley said, removing his sunglasses. Suddenly, he flashed me a glance, and he frowned. I couldn't tell if he was surprised or angered that I had made it back, but either way, it made me want to glare back at him. He then sort of shook his head before turning his attention to the newborns on the other side of the room. "Raoul, Kristie, you're in charge of the groups tonight. Don't mess it up."

Then, Riley returned to the shadows with Diego at his heels. Diego gave us a fake choking face before he disappeared behind the door. I shook my head after Bree and I were finished chuckling.

"Is Riley always such an ass?" I muttered, irritated.

"He's in charge of twenty two stupid kids plus a maniac," Bree said back. "'Course he's an ass."

"I don't understand why he always needs to take Diego every five seconds though," I ranted on. "Can't he manage one thing on his own?"

"He says he can always count on Diego," Bree pointed out. "So I guess that counts for something. And I don't think he can really rely on anyone else besides _her_."

I pretended to shudder with her. I didn't like keeping secrets from Bree and Diego, being the only newborn that actually knew what this 'her' looked like and everything. But it had to remain a secret. Who knew what would happen to my arms and legs if Riley found out I told them.

"Ugh…can't get those images out of my head…" I groaned. "Damn Raoul…"

"Hopefully Raoul or Riley will let you join Diego and me next time we go hunting," Bree said hopefully.

Hunting…? I really didn't want to do that again. Not be near those dead bodies…their lifeless eyes staring widely into my own…I wasn't sure I could bear it. But Riley had been right on one thing. There was no way I could survive without blood.

How did the Cullens manage anyway?

Oh yeah.

Duh.

They didn't even have to drink from humans. They drank animal blood! Seeing an animal body rather than a person brought a much better picture to my head. And it would be so much easier to burn and take care of. It was such a satisfying idea. I had to do that next time. Next time I went out to hunt.

"Hey, Bree? Have you ever thought of drinking from-"

"There's my lady!"

Dread flooded through me as the same old chair was slammed right in front of my spot on the couch. Bree and the dude on the other side of the couch both jumped in surprise with me. Raoul sat lazily on the chair, placing his chin on the arms that were holding the back of the chair.

"Hey, Raoul," was all I said.

"I bet yesterday was the coolest thing that small mind of yours has ever seen," Raoul grinned at me. I ignored the insult he gave me at all cost. "Did you see that lady screaming? Oh, man! So awesome. I deserve some clapping for that."

Obediently, I started clapping. Raoul held his hands in the air as if many people were following the same thing I was doing. "That's right, that's right. Please- it's too much. I can't handle it."

I faked a laugh with everything I had in me.

"I bet you're never going to forget those awesome images of me," Raoul winked at me, yet it seemed so much scary than it was supposed to be.

"Y-You've got that right…" I uttered.

"I figured," Raoul seemed proud of himself. "I'm probably the only thing you ever think about now a days. But don't sweat it- I'm used to it. I guess I'm just the most wanted guy to all the ladies. Can't say I blame them."

I laughed nervously.

"My last lady was a model," Raoul explained, even though I doubt it was true. "She wore whatever I wanted her to wear. Her hair was like black silk… anyway. So I was at this one place trying on jeans and she came along with me. And when I asked her what she honestly thought of this one pair…she told me they were too tight. Too tight! Then I punched her and broke her nose… probably why I was in jail for a little bit. But seriously- can you believe her for saying that?"

"Uh…"

"I know, right!" Raoul yelled. "Models aren't good enough for me. But hmm… _super_models. Supermodels I think I can work with…"

Bree must have sensed my uneasiness. She spoke up. "Er…Raoul? Kristie's calling you. I think you're supposed to round up a hunting group for tonight."

"I'M TALKING TO SOMEONE!" Raoul exploded to the girl next to me. Luckily, he didn't yank her hand off or anything. Instead, he looked calmly back at me. "So anyway…then my lady before that was a-"

"Raoul!" Kristie finally got his attention. "Help me out here or I'll report to Riley!"

"YOU IRRITATE ME!" Raoul screamed but he walked off to help her, throwing the chair he was sitting on towards the wall. It exploded into several different pieces. Mentally and physically, I breathed in relief.

"Thanks, Fred," Bree breathed towards the dude next to us. I looked at her in confusion. What was she thanking him for? He was just sitting and watching. Wasn't he?

"Hey Bella, have I introduced you to Fred, yet?" Bree motioned to him.

I shook my head, even though I honestly didn't want to know who this guy was. Bree went on. "Fred, Bella. Bella, Fred. Fred is the only one here I know of that has one of those rare gifts."

"Gift?" I perked up. "What's his gift? To drive people away from him?"

"That's what it is, actually," Bree smiled. "He just helped you drive off Raoul. He can turn up his repulsion gift anytime he wants. He probably turned it way up for Raoul."

"Oh," I said. "Well, thanks. Thanks very much."

Fred only nodded, even though I could still tell he didn't like me very much. I took the hint to leave it at that, and to let Bree do the rest of the talking to him.

Suddenly, Diego and Riley appeared at the doorway again. To my relief, Diego came straight towards us, giving us relieved expressions. Riley, on the other hand, gave Raoul and Kristie very irritated looks. "You still haven't sent out the groups? Do you enjoy wasting time? My time?"

"We were just about to sent them, Riley," Kristie said back, evenly.

Riley didn't push it but he still glared. Diego asked. "You guys wanna go out tonight? I'm starving like hell…"

"I'm in," Bree said. "Bella?"

"Sure," I smiled. I wasn't thirsty yet, but I most certainly didn't want to be left alone with Fred or Raoul. That, and maybe I could talk to them about drinking animal blood instead.

I followed the two up to Kristie, who allowed us to go without a care. On our way out, Riley stopped us. "Hunting?"

"Yep," Diego answered. "That cool with you, boss?"

"Go for it," Riley muttered but he then grabbed hold onto my arm. "Wait. You stay. You're coming with me."

"What?" I cried, angry now. Why couldn't I ever go with the only two friends I had?

"You guys go," he shooed off Diego and Bree, and took me in another direction. "Lets go, I'm still on the regular late schedule!"

"Where are you taking me this time?" I demanded.

"Victoria," he murmured. "She wants to see you again."

* * *

**Another chapter XD Hope you guys enjoyed it ^^ Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Dark oceans of clouds began forming abruptly over the forest. The whole tone of it definitely matched the way I was feeling as I followed Riley back towards that old cabin. The cabin I would have had nightmares about if I were still human. I had screamed torturously there.

My mind scurried for answers about why Victoria wanted to see me again. Did I piss her off in some way? Was she planning on disposing me? I figured I was overacting, but it was wise to think the worst when it came to Victoria.

My gaze was locked on Riley's back the majority of the journey. Glaring at him and imagining him in pain were the only things that kept me from running off. Not like I'd get far, anyway, I snickered in my head.

"So you found your way back."

I frowned at him. He was actually speaking to me. This was new. I guess since I wasn't annoying him, he had to do the talking this time.

"Yep," was all I said. _No thanks to you._

"How unfortunate," he seemed to be talking to himself, yet I could clearly hear him. "Hoping that would be the last time I dealt with you."

"Well, damn," I muttered. "My bad, for not wanting to die."

"Your bad," Riley agreed.

Somewhere inside me, something stirred in rage. "Excuse me, _what_ is your problem?"

"Problem?" he glanced back at me.

"Yes- problem!" I shouted angrily. "I mean, like, have I _offended_ you in any way, because, ever since you dragged me to Victoria's cabin of doom, you've pretty much been blowing me off at every chance you get."

"Newborns are such idiots," Riley's own irritated eyes drove into my own. "They really are. You really expect the special treatment just because Victoria takes a random interest in you? Well, it's not happening. Not from me, not from Victoria, not from anyone. So quit your pathetic whining and shut the hell up, for once."

"Hey, I didn't ask for this, alright?" I spat back, furiously. "I didn't ask for you to drag me into all of this! If anything, I'd rather you shred me into a billion freaking pieces in that parking lot! Because these past few days have just been a living _hell_!"

I must have struck a nerve or something, because his expression changed. He withdrew his furious expression, and turned strangely softer. And after moments of scary silence, he said low and dangerously. "You know _nothing_ about a living hell."

Then, he turned and walked on. I was still left standing, taking in what he said. Part of me still was cheering on me to continue bashing on him, yet the other part became really curious. I knew nothing of a living hell compared to him? So whatever he was talking about, it was worse then getting transformed into a bloodthirsty monster and thrown in a pen with a bunch of psychos. Okay then.

We didn't speak again for the rest of the way. That gave me some time to think. Normally, I would've been way too much of a chicken to ever yell at someone, especially someone I barely knew. But who knows. Maybe the whole worrying deal about what Victoria wanted with me was getting to me or something.

Finally, we reached that same old cabin. It looked scarier than I last saw it, but maybe that was because I didn't have the eyesight to see it as clearly. Riley opened the door and didn't close it, leaving it open for me. Cautiously, I followed him in, and up the creaky stairs.

"Victoria?" I heard Riley croak to the old couch.

Something shifted on top of it, and her voice responded. "Did you bring her to me, Riley?"

Riley stepped aside, his eyes glued to the floor. I skittishly stepped forward, unsure what I was supposed to do. Wouldn't it be weird if I greeted her?

Victoria smiled, that lethal grin I used to have nightmares about. It was still just as intimidating. "Hello, Bella. It's been a while."

"Uh huh," I said awkwardly.

Victoria continued smiling, her eyes never leaving my own. "Leave us, Riley. And find another suitor for the army. I believe one more shall do it, and then we will be ready."

Riley merely nodded once before leaving, and closing the creaky door behind him. I looked back at Victoria, bracing myself for whatever reason I was brought here.

"What did you want with me?"

Victoria chuckled, a scary little girl one. "Ah, typical Bella Swan. Always assuming the worst. That's a good thing, though. Edward certainly did he task in filling your mind with fear of me."

The sound of Edward's name socked me in the gut, but I refused to show it in front of her. I composed myself and waited until Victoria got all the chuckling out of her.

"There's no specific reason I've called for you," Victoria said, making me confused. "Just to talk. See how you are coping. How are you coping with the others?"

"Uh…fine, I guess," I uttered. I found it hard to believe Victoria just wanted to _talk_. Talking wasn't something she would do to get rid of being bored. Torturing humans and plotting to kill them for revenge on her mate, yes, that was something that she would do.

"I see," she said. "Well, good to know. I'm glad Riley hasn't been able to find a way to get rid of you yet. I'd like to keep you, for now. Because, after all, you are the special newborn, the one I can gain info from."

I stared back at her, blankly. Bella- Victoria's personal spy assistant. Yeah, right. Then, I spoke up. "You know everything I know."

"Do I, now?" Victoria's perfect eyebrow raised. It made me uneasy. "I called Riley to fetch you, so you could tell me more details about Edward's new mate. I need the details, you see."

So that's why she _really_ wanted me here, I realized. Would I help her? Well, it was either that or become a stack of burning pieces. I decided to delay my death. "What kind of details do you need to know?"

So I told her everything I knew. From where Tanya lived to how Edward fell in love with her. And how he probably went up to live with her, knowing the devotion he probably felt for her. It felt strange telling her all the secrets. Felt weird betraying the Cullens. Even though I knew they deserved it, the way they completely deserted me, especially _Edward_, some part of me felt really terrible for aiding her.

"We will need to send someone," Victoria finally said, examining her nails. "Someone to check and make sure this _Tanya _is still there, and not in Denali, where you say she lives. I will leave tonight, and then-"

"No!"

She stared at me, slightly shocked.

"I-I mean, you can't- you can't go," I protested, crumpling under her sharp gaze. "Someone will see. One of _them_ will see. And they'll know you're planning something. You have to send someone they haven't seen before, with a completely new scent."

Victoria continued staring at me. Finally, her lips pulled back into an approving grin. "Well done, Bella. You have become a great tool to the army. I will call for you again when I need more information."

I hadn't realized Riley had entered the room again, when Victoria peered behind me. He held a short blonde boy, probably around thirteen, who was whimpering like he just got held underwater for ten minutes. His green eyes shot around the room aimlessly, as Riley dragged him by his arm to the couch. For a moment, the boy caught my gaze, and I held it, already knowing what horrible thing was going to come next.

"Get back to the cabin," Riley muttered. He wasn't facing me, but I already knew he was talking to me. Quickly, I obeyed, afraid of hearing what Victoria was going to do to that poor little kid.

"Welcome to the army," I heard Victoria say as I hurried down the stairs. The loud way she said it made it sound like her message was to me, also.

A piercing scream followed me outside.

* * *

**Kind of a short, pointless chapter, but it needed to be there. I'd love some reviews ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, but this isn't much of a RileyXBella chapter. But it is necessary. I promise that the next one will have much more interaction with the pairing.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Bree and Diego were still gone when I finally got back to the cabin. In fact, a good percent of the newborns were gone. Including Raoul, thankfully. He too must have been trying to get one last human before Riley called it a night.

Riley came back sooner than anyone else, tossing in the blonde kid he had taken to Victoria while I was with her. His green eyes were replaced by piercing red, and he didn't seem any less calmed from the last time I saw him. Riley was gone as soon as he arrived. The sound of the door slamming followed shortly.

Anxiously, I continued waiting for Bree and Diego to return. It felt so grey here without them. It was just Fred and I. And Bree wasn't here to protect me from him.

Well, he can kick me off if he wants, my mind decided. I don't care. There was just too much on my mind now.

I wasn't completely aware of the final plan, but I had my suspicions. Did Riley really think these mere kids could match against the Cullens? Better yet, did Victoria? I frowned inwardly. This wasn't making sense. I would've figured Victoria was smarter than that.

Unless these newborns were stronger. I remembered hearing Emmett or Jasper that one time talk about how newborns were physically stronger and more powerful then older vampires. So perhaps Victoria did know what she was doing. One of these mere kids _could_ probably take out one of the Cullens.

The thought worried me. I didn't want the Cullens to get hurt. They were my family. I loved them. I would have to warn them, somehow…

No. Damn, I was such a baby. How many times did I have to remind myself that the Cullens didn't want me anymore. They rejected me. Edward rejected me. And even if they _did_ want me, I already betrayed them. I already told all their secrets to Victoria.

Slowly, I scanned my surroundings from my corner spot on the couch. None of these kids looked like the type to want to do anything that involved getting off their butts and make plans to attack. Couldn't Riley see that? Couldn't _Victoria_ see that?

Was she even planning on winning this fight?

Suddenly, I noticed a strong, awful stench coming from the right side of the couch. I already knew what it was.

Fred was trying to lure me away again. From the corner of my eye, I could see he wasn't facing this way, but I already knew the stench was made just for me. Damn, why did he hate me so much? Why was he so confusing? One time he'd be nice and get rid of Raoul for me, and the next he goes back to hating me. What the hell?

The stench began to get unbearable. I tried my best to ignore it. But that wasn't working. It was so strong that I didn't even have to inhale to smell it. Oh my god…

Where was Bree when you needed her?

"Do you like movies, Fred?"

The stench began to decrease as I desperately watched Fred look at me with curiosity. "What?" he said.

"I…I said, do you like movies…" I didn't know what I was doing. Perhaps I was just so desperate to stay on the couch. The only safe spot in the cabin, in my opinion.

Fred didn't answer. He continued glaring at me. Luckily, the stench began to disappear, and I finally could clear my mind. Fred broke the awkward silence by shrugging. "I guess so."

"Cool," I said a bit forced. "What's your favorite movie?"

Fred thought about this. The strange look in his eye didn't disappear. "The Star Wars movies are okay."

I nodded in agreement. His voice was so deep and monotone that it annoyed me, but I didn't care. I was just happy that we were having a conversation not including him making me explode.

"Did you see the most recent one?" I asked.

"Revenge of the Sith?"

"Yeah."

"No," he mumbled. "I was planning to, but Riley found me first."

He sounded really disappointed, that I could tell. Now that he wasn't trying to blow-dry me away with the stench, I began to see his true personality. In a way, he kind of reminded me of Eric. They both were nerds when it came to Science Fiction movies.

My confidence began to boost when I saw that Fred was no longer glaring. Why stop there? "Oh, yeah…did you see…um…damn it, I forget the name…I know it…it's like- there's this one guy who's an engineer-"

"Tron?"

"Yeah…that's the one," I said. _He is _definitely_ a science fiction movie nerd._

"Uh huh, that's like my second favorite movie," Fred was beginning to show emotion, something I wasn't prepared for. "Jeff Bridges was pretty cool in that. Have you seen it?"

"No, but my friend Eric used to talk about it a lot," I explained.

"Oh," was all Fred replied. He obviously wasn't interested in who Eric was.

And that was the end of my casual conversation with Freaky Fred. I played with ideas in my head on how I could keep the miracle going, but apparently the silence went on too long. It would just be plain awkward to start talking again.

And luckily, I didn't smell that horrid stench anymore. I had a good feeling I wouldn't for a good while.

About a half an hour later, newborns began piling back into the cabin. I anxiously searched for the familiar faces of Bree and Diego , but they didn't appear. I began to worry. I would literally die if they never came back.

But they did eventually. The sun seemed to already come up, which was unusual for newborn behavior. I thought Riley "warned" them about going into the sunlight.

Diego had a giant smug face when he got to the couch. Bree followed, but she seemed more realistic.

"What?" I asked towards his face.

"We have a secret," Diego sang. "And you don't know what it is."

"Then tell me," I said.

"Too bad, sister," Diego said smugly. "You have to be part of the Super-Secret Ninja Club for us to tell you any of the super-secret secrets!"

"Super- secret secrets, huh?" I repeated.

Diego nodded confidently.

"C'mon man, I think we can tell Bella," Bree objected.

"Hey, I don't make the rules," Diego shrugged. "She has to be a member of the Super- Secret Ninja-"

"Okay! I get it," I stepped in. "What do I have to do to be a club member?"

"The first task for you to be Super- Secret Ninja member is…" Diego said darkly and slowly. "To master the all powerful movement of the Super- Secret Ninja hand-shake!"

I looked at Bree who merely shook her head. Then we all laughed.

So by the end of the night, I began a Super- secret Ninja club member. It took basically all night since Diego had all these tasks for me to do, but it was entertaining. Except the part when I had to tell Raoul he was handsome. That was scary. Thankfully, Raoul didn't really hear me when I said it.

Diego then finally told me the secret. He whispered. "Bree and me went out into the sunlight! Turns out it doesn't hurt us after all!"

* * *

**Review ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"It was supposed to happen Thursday."

My head snapped up to his pacing figure, frowning. So now he decided to talk. After all those questions I had been demanding from him all bloody night.

Riley came back to the cabin the night after Bree and Diego showed up in the morning. He hadn't said a word, but I had already known he wanted me to come with him. Again.

And unfortunately for me, I was _not_ in the mood to go hunting again. Well, I was hungry. But I just hated that horrible guilty feeling I got when I looked into the eyes of my victim. So until I found a good place to hunt animals, I'd be stuck having to annoy Riley with killing the humans I was supposed to drink from.

And he had been silent the whole time.

For some reason, on our way back to the cabin, he stopped at a random tree and started pacing. I had no idea what the hell he was doing. I really didn't. So I asked him a billion questions, like if I was allowed to leave and go back to cabin alone. He merely shook his head and continued pacing back and forth.

"What was supposed to happen Thursday?" I demanded, raising my eyebrows. Riley didn't answer. He paused momentarily to peer around some more trees, but then resumed pacing. I huffed loudly. "Can I _please_ leave?"

"_No!_" he barked. "Now sit down and shut the hell up."

I groaned loudly, but obeyed. What the hell was his problem? I swear, if I had a bit more backbone, I'd just slap him and walk off. A very tempting idea.

With nothing else to do, I began gathering some dirt and twigs into a pile at my shoes, listening to his footsteps travel back and forth.

His voice seemed shaky. Was he nervous or something? I couldn't tell. He had his glasses on, so I couldn't see if his eyes were giving away something. What was going on? And what exactly was he waiting for? Or…_who_ was he waiting for?

He probably hired a two-headed monster to come and eat me at this exact location and time. And then while the monster was eating me, he'd run back to Victoria laughing his head off. The thought made me ruin my dirt pile.

"The bastard would do it, too," I mumbled quietly.

"What?" Riley demanded; his jaw tightened.

I decided to take advantage of his attention on me. "Who are we waiting for?"

Riley growled, and went back to pacing. For an irritating second I thought he was going to ignore me again. But then he spoke up. "She was supposed to meet us here," he said in that same shaky tone.

"She?" My eyes narrowed. "You mean, Victoria?"

He didn't answer, and that was enough answer for me. "Wait, why are we meeting her here? Why does this involve me?"

"I don't understand," Riley said, drawing his hand through his thick hair nervously. "She said she'd be here. She said she would be back by now."

"Where did she go in the first place?"

"Where you and her decided to go check," he answered. "She went to Forks. To check and see if the Cullens were still there."

Yeah, right, I thought. Victoria hadn't told him the real reason she wanted to destroy the Cullens. She really just wanted to see Edward suffer without a mate. And I would probably be the one suffering by Victoria if I told him any of this, so I decided to keep my mouth shut about it.

"But if she goes to Forks, one of the Cullens will know she's planning something!" I protested. "I even specifically told her that!"

"So what?" Riley muttered. "If this were up to me, I would say to let them know what's coming. Let them prepare. If things go as she promised with the rest of you stupid newborns, we should be able to handle them just fine, either way."

"You forget I had been practically family with these vampires," I said, ignoring the pit of sadness caused by mentioning my relationship with them. "They were able to rip one of the best trackers in the world to a billion shreds like he was a little-"

"Hold up," Riley paused lifting his nose slightly in the air. "I think I'm catching her scent."

I pressed my lips together in an irritated straight line. He should be listening to what I was saying if he knew what was good for him. Even if this group of newborns had more power than the Cullens, there was still a very good chance they could outsmart us.

After Riley could find no more proof of her scent, he growled in frustration and started to pace again. This was really starting to annoy me. I spoke up again. "If she wanted to meet us back here, wherever the hell we are, then why couldn't she just meet us at her cabin?"

"This meeting which will unfortunately involve you," Riley started. "Must be absolutely private. If one of the other idiot newborns knew where her cabin was, and had been following me there the entire time, will now not be able to listen in."

"Couldn't you pick up their scent?" My eyebrows raised.

"You can never be too careful."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "Because there's always a possibility that a vampire could lose their sense of smell."

Riley's eyes seemed to burn with annoyance. "I believe I told you to shut up."

I smiled to myself as I went back to the dirt pile. That was a good comeback and he had to admit it. If only I could tell Bree and Diego without getting my arm ripped off. Riley would literally kill me if I ruined his reputation in front of the rest of the newborns.

But I still was unsure what to do about Bree and Diego's sun knowledge. They weren't already aware of this? Did Riley never tell them? Perhaps that was why we were only allowed to go hunting at night, but I figured that was just so it would be easier for us to catch humans. Exactly how much was Riley keeping from them?

How much was _I_ supposed to keep from them?

* * *

Eventually, I had convinced Riley to let me go back to the cabin. It looked like it was about five in the morning by the looks of the purple sky, and the sun had to be coming up any time soon. So I got to leave, and I left my mountain of dirt with him. He said he would stay longer in case she would come before sunrise.

"Look who was out all night," Diego smirked as I took my place back on the couch. "Partying with Riley, huh?"

"The exact opposite," I muttered, giving Bree a small smile.

"I don't mean to be all nosy," Bree said. "But…why does Riley always, like, take you out hunting himself? He's never even thought about doing that with any of the rest of us."

"I don't know," I lied sheepishly. "Maybe he's just trying to be nice, I guess."

"Yeah right," Diego sneered. "He probably likes you or something."

"What!" I said a bit too loudly.

"You heard me," Diego went on. "When you were getting transformed, he was probably all like '_Dayuum, maybe I can get laid with this one._'"

"You're ridiculous," I shook my head at him. That had to be the weirdest, most unreal thing anyone had ever said to me.

"Hey, I still don't make the rules," Diego shrugged. I smacked him in the arm but eventually came around and laughed along with both him and Bree.

Even Fred was cracking a smile.

* * *

**Not my best work XD **

**Review ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm just going to warn everyone that this doesn't chapter doesn't have much RileyXBella in it. Anyways, enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I would never admit it out loud, but I was beginning to feel kind of screwed off whenever Bree and Diego would leave to hunt all on their own without asking me to join. Not like it was the most important in the world to worry about, but I couldn't help it. It just felt weird, them not including me.

There was something going on between each other, anyone could tell. They looked at each other differently, as if they were more than friends. Which could definitely be the case. In a way, in made me smile. They seemed cute together. And they seemed like they would work out, especially since they were the same species. That hadn't been the case for my relationship…

If Edward could see me now.

What would he think? Would he be disgusted with me? Probably. Especially because of the loads of info I offered to Victoria. Or would he look at me differently since I was now a vampire? Somewhere deep in my fantasy world, I imagined him walking by with Tanya, on an evening stroll, perhaps. He then saw how breathtakingly beautiful I had become, how worthy I really was, and he would ditch Tanya completely and save me from this place, killing Riley in the process. Then he'd take me back to Forks and…

God, I hated those types of daydreams. Because whenever I'd snap out of them, I'd always get all depressed. More depressed than usual. And it felt like crap.

"Sam, Heather, Jon…" Kristie called out, gathering groups of four to send out hunting. "C'mon, Kevin- don't make me wait for you!"

Raoul had a different way of getting the groups organized.

"HEY YOU!" Raoul roared at a small red head. "GET THE HELL BACK HERE AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, FOOL!" He continued shoving the closest people to him into groups. It looked pretty brutal but at least he wasn't actually ripping off any limbs. Not yet, anyway.

"Hey, where did Diego and that one chick go?" I overheard Kristie ask Raoul. "I think it's their turn tonight."

Raoul mumbled something I didn't catch. Kristie frowned. "So they just left on their own without permission?"

"They better not have!" Diego screeched. "They don't take a damn step out of this damn cabin unless I say so! The next time I see them, I swear-"

"Calm down," Kristie said shakily. "Just send two others to go find them so they'll have a full group. Not in the mood to have my arms scratched up by Riley."

"Fine," Raoul muttered harshly. His eyes wandered around the room until he unfortunately locked gazes with me. "Hey, whatever your name is! Get over here!"

Automatically, I heaved myself off the couch and cautiously walked over to Raoul and Kristie. _Thanks a lot, Fred, _I thought. _I could've seriously used some cover there._

I forced a small smile at the psycho newborn, and he returned it after a small second of glaring. He then leaned down next to my ear, which I was unprepared for, but I kept my legs nailed to the floor. "Save some necks for me out there, will you, sweetheart?"

I nodded quickly, and he leaned back in his original position. Before I could leave, he grabbed hold of the young blonde boy newborn, and shoved him in my direction. "Here, take Peter Pan with you. These kids are annoying the hell out of me."

I didn't need to be told twice, and neither did the blonde boy. He followed me at my heels all the way out the cabin entrance like I was some sort of shield. It felt awkward, but I didn't say anything. I already heard enough from him the last time we met. As he was being transformed by Victoria, and that pretty much spoke for itself.

I wandered closer to the nearby city, trying to detect even a whiff of Bree and Diego's scents, but couldn't find anything. Exactly how far did they go? Mentally, groaning, I continued my random search, the young boy still very close to me.

Finding no luck of any scents in the forest, I started down towards the actual city, through the alleyways. Who knew? They might've taken a shortcut through here. Even though I was shuddering from my last memories in these alleyways. And that gang all those years ago, when Edward barely just saved me from them…

_Shut up, Bella, _I told myself. _You can take any human that creeps around here. All on your own._

The two of us started behind some deserted restaurants, still trying to catch onto their scent. Nothing. I already began to plan my lecture of how far they should go the next time I saw them.

Suddenly, I realized I wasn't being followed anymore.

When I glanced back, the blonde boy was several meters away from me, holding a paper and staring at it blankly. Frowning, I approached him, and stopped in front of him. "What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

The boy automatically turned the paper around and held it up for me to see. I froze when I saw the enormous three words that took up about half the page: MISSING, BELLA SWAN.

Beneath the words had a picture of my face. I automatically recognized it as my crappy school picture I had taken last year, with me smiling all weird. And below that had a paragraph long of my description and where I was last seen. The bottom part said. '_If you have information regarding Bella Swan, please contact police or Charlie Swan. _It also included Charlie's phone number.

I felt my heart split in two at this paper. Charlie was probably so worried, scared to death that I had been murdered and would never return. I felt my face slowly crumple, and I wished so bad that I could call him up and at least tell him I was alive. But I knew I couldn't do that. I couldn't ever do that. And oh God, what Renee was thinking….

"You're lucky," the boy spoke up. I wearily tore my gaze away from the paper to look at him. He sounded like he had a very happy voice before he went through all this vampire crap.

"Why's that?" I uttered.

"To have a family that actually cares about you," he murmured. "My mother would never ever consider making me a missing poster after what I've done."

"What did you do?" I asked tonelessly.

The boy hesitated. He took a deep breath before he said anything. "Something went wrong. Between me and girlfriend."

I stayed silent to let him know I wanted him to continue. The boy looked like he would've started bawling if he didn't have a vampire body. He then croaked out. "I'm not ready to become a father."

My eyes widened slightly at his words. "A-And, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," he said miserably. "And she's thirteen."

The boy then collapsed at my feet and buried his head in his knees. I stared at him in awe and horror for several agonizing seconds before slowly kneeling down next to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at me with bouncing and confused red eyes.

"Everyone has their stories," I said. "And everyone's in this army has probably the worst ones. That's why Riley chose us. Because he thinks we have nothing more to give to the world being human."

"He's right," the boy grumbled.

"No," I insisted. He glanced at me in shock. I even shocked myself. What was I talking about? I felt as dead as he did. I didn't want to live without Edward. I decided to let myself answer that question.

I continued. "We're capable of as much things as everyone else is, and we let these things, these events, or these people tell us otherwise. And then we give up. We lose self-respect. And that's why we've all ended up here. Because we don't let people who can help, help us. And we think the burden is all on our shoulders. And no one can realize that that's not how it's supposed to be."

The boy stared at me during my speech, cautiously. Finally, he uttered. "What's your story, then?"

I breathed in deeply. Maybe I should talk to this with someone. "Well, I had once thought that I belonged with someone I didn't. I thought I was good enough for them even though…yeah. And, I finally realized it when he broke our relationship off a few weeks before the wedding."

The boy stifled a laugh. "What? That's _nothing_ compared to mine!"

"I guess its not," I admitted. "But…it still hurt. A lot. And I'll probably always be scarred by it."

He stared at me for a long moment of time before he stuck out his hand in my direction. "Gareth."

I smiled and shook his hand back. "Bella."

* * *

Both Gareth and I gave Bree and Diego hell when we finally found them. Apparently, they decided to go hang out under a tree like five cities away. I was luckily able to catch a glimpse of Diego since he had stayed in a CD store I was next to for a while.

"_And _Raoul's pissed at you guys for sneaking out," I added.

"Raoul Smaoul," Diego scoffed. "He can't do nothing to us. Without severely pissing off Riley, anyway. Besides, don't look at it as 'sneaking out.' More like 'wanting to get a fresh air from all you ugly people.'"

Bree laughed and so did Gareth, while I just rolled my eyes.

We finally started back to the cabin when the sky was starting to turn purple. Gareth became part of my hangout group, and he turned out to be a pretty funny guy. Even though that made it twice as annoying with both him and Diego around. Diego began asking me for test ideas Gareth would have to do if he joined the super secret ninja club.

To our surprise, Riley was already there when we got back, apparently lecturing the rest of the newborns. It was awkward, but we all scurried towards the direction of the couch. But before I could follow, Riley gripped my arm and held in me in place. Uggghhh, I thought.

"Dismissed," Riley waved off, and the newborns began chatting once more. He dragged me outside to where he brought me close in a whisper.

"Alright, Victoria and I don't have time," he said. "You need to move all the newborns out and lead them north-"

"_What_?" I nearly gasped. Was he joking? Me?

"C'mon, just do it," Riley seethed. "I will take over after two days. And you need to do this by sunrise."

"Why can't you get Raoul to do it or something?" I demanded wildly.

"Get him to help you, then," Riley started to turn away.

"Wait!" I screeched. "You have no idea how bad I am with this stuff!"

"Listen, I don't have time-"

"No, _you _listen!" I interrupted him. "I am not a leader. I don't yell at people to make them listen, and I don't motivate people. Hell, I don't even know where the bloody hell I'm supposed to take them!"

"I can't leave Raoul in charge of this, alright?" Riley whispered dangerously. "I need a newborn with some sense. Who can think. Who's smart. And I need Diego to come with me, too. So you're the only one I can think of for this task."

It felt weird with Riley complimenting me like this. This never happened. But it still wasn't enough to make me lead _anyone_ out of that cabin. "I understand that, but I'm really not the leading type. I didn't even like raising my hand in class, just because I knew it would draw attention to myself!"

"Listen to me," Riley started. "I never wanted to be put in charge of all this crap either. But I'm here. And I'm doing it. And I know you can do it to. So grab a backbone for once, and move the damn kids out of there."

Then he was gone. And I was left staring at the spot he was standing. I slowly looked back to the cabin, where I could clearly hear more wrestling and screams beginning.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

**Hm, this has got to be interesting. Review ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, another chapter has been posted :) And more good news- it's a pretty long chapter ;) Well, maybe not long to some of you, but its longer than most chapters I write. Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_Kill me now_, I thought when I finally decided to head back in the cabin. _Kill me and tear me into shreds, while they're at it._

How could it seriously get much worse than this? I was in the worst position possible. I had gotten dumped, transformed into a monster, had parents out there somewhere who were insanely worried about me, and now I had to order around a bunch of people who laughed when others got their arms ripped off. Why me? Out of all the people in the world- why _me_?

I wasn't cut out for doing these types of things. Bella Swan was miss goody two shoes, adored by all of her fellows, and was strikingly lucky being with the most gorgeous boy in school. Bella Swan was clumsy, but always had someone there to save her from the horrors that came her way. And Bella Swan was invisible, and she was good at it. She was no murderer. She was no hater. And she certainly was no leader.

But then again, after what happened over the last few weeks, I couldn't call myself that same person. I had no idea who I was anymore. I was just one of the stupid, annoying kids like all the others. I was just another newborn. A newborn in an _extremely_ bad situation.

I walked into the cabin blankly, trying to hide my desperate expression that I still couldn't seem to wash off when I was talking to Riley. I didn't relax until I was in my comfortable position on the couch.

"Is Diego coming back, too?" Bree asked.

I looked around. Riley must have already taken him. Damn it.

"Um…no, probably not," I answered.

"Oh," Bree said solemnly. "So…Riley needed to talk to only you two, again?"

"Look, I promise it's nothing-"

"No, no, it's cool," Bree interrupted. "Its none of my business. In fact, I really am not all that interested."

"Well, what he says concerns you."

"Really? Spill."

"Okay," I sighed. This wasn't going to go well, I could already tell. But I seriously needed all the help I could get. "Riley wants to move out everyone tonight."

"Tonight?" Bree raised an eyebrow. "Well if its tonight- then he should have already started. There's only a few more hours until sunrise."

Crap. That adds another problem to the list. "Yeah, well that's not the best part. He needed Diego for something, so neither of them can do it. He wants me to be in charge and move the newborns out."

Bree's eyes raised at this. Like I expected. "What? _You_?"

I nodded helplessly. "I know right! What am I supposed to do!"

Her eyes then turned calculating as she studied me. She answered, "Well… did he tell you where you're supposed to take us?"

"Nope," I said. "He didn't even say that. He just said something about leading them North, I think."

"Well, my advice," Bree started. "Would be to just forget it. He didn't give you very good instructions, so, why should you just have to guess where to go? Just keep them here like normal, and wait for him to get back. Let him take them when he gets back. That's probably best for everyone."

I nodded. "You know what? That's a great idea. It really is. I mean, if he really wanted me to take them, he would have at least showed me where to go, you know?"

Bree agreed before rejoining the conversation going on between Gareth and Fred. Thank God, for Bree. If someone hadn't pointed that out to me, I'd probably make a fool out of myself trying to get everyone off their butts. This was the right thing to do. It wasn't my fault Riley hadn't been clear enough. Better staying here than wandering around everywhere, with no idea where to go.

Well, he _did_ kind of tell you where to go, one thought said.

Yeah, he said North. What's that supposed to mean? How do I know which way is North? Especially since its dark out.

My thoughts began to battle. Riley did sound kind of desperate. Like he was a big hurry. Maybe he wouldn't have the time to ever move the newborns out.

That's ridiculous. He said he would be back in two days. And he _always_ looked like he was in a hurry. This wasn't a new thing. He was probably just lounging at Victoria's place for all he cared. He probably did that every time he said he was 'in a hurry.'

_And if he isn't? _

I was beginning to really hate my mind at the second.

What would be the worst thing that could happen? Riley would get pissed at me for not moving them, that's for sure. But I doubt he would actually kill me over it. I was the special newborn. I couldn't be touched. Not unless Victoria said something.

But what if he _did_? I mean, there were many stories I overheard in this cabin about his violence. Ripping limbs. Tearing arms and legs. Things that didn't sound too fun either.

I then realized I had been shaking. Not from the cold, either.

Quickly, I grabbed Bree's attention and pulled her aside. "Alright, you need to help me get the newborns out before sunrise. I can't do this alone."

"But…I thought we agreed-"

"Look, I know that's what you want," I reasoned. "Believe me, I wish I could use your plan. I really do. But I honestly don't want to risk…well, you know… him killing me over it. Literally."

Bree sighed. "Bella, I-I don't know…I'm not too good in front of crowds. Not to mention- crowds that can _kill _you."

That made me feel _so_ much better. "I feel the same way, okay? I'm scared to death. Very scared- but I really don't want to get disposed of. And I know you don't want me to get disposed either so…_please. _I need your help more than you'll ever know."

Finally, Bree sighed. And that was enough relief for me. Someone was going to help- even though there was a pretty good chance they'd chicken out. Still, it was someone.

My eyes studied the room to try and find Raoul. I would need him on my side, too. In fact, if I could get him alone and maybe let _him_ lead the newborns…

But that idea was automatically out of the question.

I had no idea what the hell he was doing, but he looked pretty pissed off. His eyes burned with hate, as he stared down at a cowering brown haired kid, and without warning, he grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him roughly to the other side of the room. "YOU THINK I'M CRAZY? WELL SUCK ON THAT, RUNT!"

I was officially screwed.

As usual.

Shakily, I stood up from my spot on the couch, trying to find a good place to get everyone's attention. Bree only stood instead of following, still in the comfort zone near Fred and Gareth.

Alright, here I go. Trying to at least get the attention of a bunch of chatting newborns. I hoped to God that I wouldn't have to yell too loud.

Nervously, I called out. "Hey, guys?"

No one listened.

I had to be louder. C'mon, Bella. You could do this. "Hey, _guys_?"

A few people nearby glanced in my direction. Most of them looked annoyed. Desperately, I looked at Bree. "Bella," she insisted, and motioned me to speak up.

This was _so _not my thing.

"Guys!" I yelled. Most of them were staring at me now, like I was their favorite rock star who totally screwed up a show. "C'mon, guys! I need your attention!"

"Why?" Some guy called back from the other side of the room.

I felt my insides tighten. So much for hoping they'd be respectful. A few others murmured in agreement, or went back to chatting. I wanted to run off and hide behind Fred, but my legs were frozen.

_No_, something inside me insisted. You _must_ stay. You _must_ do what Riley told you to do. C'mon, man. They're just a bunch of high school and college dropouts.

_I can't do this._

You must!

Grab a backbone for once and move the damn kids out of here.

With a deep breath, I steadied myself and forced my eyes forward from their gloomy position at my shoes. Bree nodded encouragingly, which gave me enough fuel to continue. "Alright, alright!" I said, trying to calm everyone down. It worked to a minimum.

"Well…" I started, nervousness beginning to prick at my skin again. "M-My name is Bella Swan…"

"And we care why?" said that same guy. I could see who he was now, a lanky kid with messy dark hair and a foolish grin. A few others snickered at his remark.

I breathed deeply. I had to ignore that kid. "Anyway…I-I'm sure Riley has told you guys that…that we were moving out soon-"

"Does this speech of yours have a point?" the lanky kid interrupted.

I looked at him. "Y-Yeah…"

"Then make it," he stretched his arms from the spot he was sitting. "Because I feel like I'm going to die from boredom."

Most of the cabin began laughing. But strangely, I didn't feel humiliation. I felt normal, with something white and hot beginning to boil from the inside. After they were done laughing, I looked at the lanky kid evenly, a big smile still on his face from all the attention he was getting.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" I asked.

The lanky kid looked at me suspiciously. "Logan."

"Yeah? Well, Logan," I sneered. "Shut the hell up."

The cabin was bumbling with laugher now, as they looked back at him for his reaction. Logan's smile vanished and turned into a very tight straight line. Wow, I thought. Who would've thought I would ever have the courage to do that? With my new confidence arising, I continued the instructions.

"Riley is away, and he wants me to move you all out of here by sunrise," I explained. "And I'd like to do this without everyone going crazy and running off. I'm sure this will make things easier for everyone."

"Yeah right," the blonde girl, Kristie, muttered. "You expect us to be this stupid? Riley never talks to you!"

"Yes he does," Bree answered before I could. Everyone's gaze turned to her curiously, and Bree's expression began to fade. Still her voice sounded valiant. "B-Bella's my friend. And Riley always pulls her aside. Of course that would be a lot to ask of you, Kristie, to notice something other than yourself."

My jaw dropped.

As did everyone else's.

Bree did more than just offend me, and she quickly realized this. Her eyes immediately dropped to her shoes and she shrunk back as Kristie abruptly stood up, a wild look painted along her face.

"What did you just say to me?" she said dangerously, her hands on her hips.

"Alright, guys, c'mon," I said desperately. "Lets not go there-"

"No, no, no," Kristie held her hand up to me, her eyes still burning towards Bree. "I want to hear what this little-"

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN, YOU WHORE!" An extremely loud outburst hollered from the other side of the room. Raoul was standing up, anger flaring from his face. Kristie gave him an irritated look before reluctantly sitting back down, not finding yelling back at him worth it.

And just as I thought I had control, it was quickly replaced with a fiery tension. I'd have to move the newborns out before they all decided to kill each other. "Alright, here's how I want us to leave. Everyone get a partner, and we'll walk in twos, so no one can wander off."

"In twos?" Logan actually had the nerve to speak up again. "We're not in kindergarten!"

"Fine," I muttered, annoyed. "We'll do it Logan's way. No one has to be in two's, but everyone's in a line. Everyone is following, understood? Alright, now lets go."

I moved towards the direction of the door, but no one followed, or even got up for that matter. They just stared at me stupidly. Hiding my embarrassment, I opened up a new bottle of fear for them to suck on. "What? Do you all want to get stuck in the sunlight? You know what Riley said. If we're leaving any later than we are now, we'll for sure not make it there by sunrise."

A few newborns glanced at each other, fear flashing in their eyes. Still, no one had the guts to stand up. I pressed. "And what would Riley think if I told him that all of you decided to sit on your butts and do nothing when we're supposed to be moving along? You think he'd be happy with you? I highly doubt it. In fact, I guarantee he'll start ripping limbs as I tell him every little detail."

Finally, success reached me. The newborns reluctantly began to haul each other up, and pile out the doorway. Smiling inwardly, I looked in Bree's direction, who brightly returned my smile.

* * *

So problem one was solved. Even though it took a bit more effort than I would have liked, I did manage to get the newborns out in one piece. It was a good thing none of them really questioned _why_ we were leaving, and it was good that no one was really attached to the place. That was a relief.

But then there was problem two.

I had no idea where I was going. I didn't know where the next cabin was- hell, I didn't even know where _North _was. I could choose one way, but there's probably be a one in a billionth chance that was the right way. What was I going to do…?

"I hear you need directions," Gareth snuck up on me as I was heading towards the exit of the cabin.

"Yep," I sighed. "I need a compass or something."

Gareth pursued his lips before digging a hand into his very long left pocket. After a few clings and clangs, he held out a small, perfectly good compass, ready to use. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my God!" I stammered. "B-But…_how_? You just _happened_ to have a compass in your pocket?"

Gareth shrugged. "Lets just say there's a lot of weird stuff in my pockets."

"I don't want to know," I said quickly. "But thanks."

Bree's face lit up once I met her outside, pushing through the crowd of newborns just standing around. "Well aren't you lucky! Where did you get it?"

"A certain fourteen year old," I shrugged. "The wizard of oz in disguise."

Using the compass definitely helped me out. If I never had it, I would have gone a totally different way for sure. And it seemed to work as an advantage that if Riley said I was going to wrong way- I could just blame the compass.

The newborns were very talkative, however. They followed like they were told, but most of them didn't bother staying quiet. Some of them even took turns tearing down trees. And believe me- that hobby is not quiet. At all. So I had to get Bree to run back there and shut them up.

The journey through the forest then turned into utter hell. We were walking nearby a city when three or four newborns scurried off in the city's direction, laughing idiotically.

"Hey!" I called. "Guys- c'mon. No hunting tonight- we've got to get to the cabin!"

But they were already gone.

I looked hopelessly back at the other newborns, who all seemed preoccupied with other things. This had to be a new record- how fast a group of people could go from obedient to total goofing off. I shot a look at Bree. "Any ideas?"

She looked as helpless as me. "Um…more of them are leaving…"

"Oh my God," I buried my face in my hands. "This was going so well! What can we do? I don't have anymore power over them- back at the cabin was the best I had!"

Bree's eyes saddened. My gaze was quickly torn away when I heard Raoul screaming somewhere in the crowd. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, RUNT?"

My heart sank when I saw who he was talking to.

It was Gareth.

Gareth was at least three feet lower than Raoul, and he quickly tried to hurry off. "Sorry-"

"SORRY?" Raoul challenged. "YOU JUST FEEL LIKE BUMPING INTO ME AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS _SORRY_?"

Raoul grasped Gareth's arm firmly. Oh no. This wasn't going to turn out good. I quickly hurried over there, trying to think of ideas how to get the psycho to calm down. Was that even possible?

Gareth cringed and he desperately tried to wriggle out of Raoul's grip. "Dude, seriously, I didn't mean-"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN?" Raoul repeated. "YOU DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING, IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY, PETER PAN? WELL GEE, HOW _SILLY_ OF ME. LITTLE PETER PAN HERE MEANS NO HARM, WHO AM I TO KEEP HIM HERE?"

Raoul then roughly let go of Gareth's arm. Just as both me and the blonde boy thought everything was cool, Raoul then grasped his arm again, and his other one was tightly entangled in his hair.

"THIS'LL TEACH YOU TO BUMP INTO ME AGAIN!" Raoul declared. "GO BACK TO NEVERLAND!"

He was going to rip his head off! Automatically, I pulled on Raoul's arm. "Raoul! _Raoul! _STOP- you don't know what the hell you're doing!"

"Bella-" Gareth said between through clenched teeth as Raoul began to pull his head higher from his body. _No_! I screamed in my head. Raoul was ignoring me- and Gareth would be dead as soon as he decided to yank his head off completely.

_Not one of my friends._

Without warning, I lowered my teeth to Raoul's arm, and sunk them in as far and hard as I could.

Raoul shrieked in anger more than pain it seemed like, and his grip on Gareth loosened. Gareth immediately got back up from his fall, and zoomed behind Fred. Raoul shoved me to the ground, and towered over me.

I suddenly realized how Bree must have felt when she challenged Kristie. Utterly, completely, stupid. Everything- all that I had done to make sure I would be safe from Raoul- gone. Shattered. This was going to be the end of me.

Raoul almost brutally killed Gareth just because he _accidentally_ bumped into him. Who knew how bad it was going to be when someone had _tried_ to take his arm off…

Everyone crowded around us, mostly with shocked round eyes. They knew what horrible mistake I made and the price I'd have to pay. I looked helplessly up at him, trying to detect any reason- any sign of peace in his features. But there wasn't. Just pure, blossoming rage.

I was going to die.

Before Raoul could make another move, someone from behind him grabbed the back of his shirt, and yanked him several feet backwards.

"HEY!" Raoul screamed, jerking back and forth. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOU-"

But he stopped automatically when he saw who it was. My eyes widened.

It was Riley.

The oh-powerful god of the newborns then hastily dropped him, and left him behind as he continued forward. Riley flashed me a quick glance before standing next to my spot on the ground, facing all the cowering newborns.

"I'm going to say this once, so you all better be listening," Riley spoke dangerously. "What the hell do all of you idiots _think you're doing_?"

I flinched at his words, and I bet everyone else did too. It was a dangerous world when Riley was angry.

"We are on the brink of war," Riley continued, stepping away from me. "And all you worthless _pieces of crap_ can think about, is goofing off? Are you _serious_?"

The newborns either had their heads lowered or they stared off someplace else, looking a bit uncomfortable. Riley didn't seem like he was mad at me, by the way his body language was facing the others instead. Perhaps he had heard me at least attempting to lead the newborns to safety.

Riley then carelessly tossed his hand in the air at the newborn's expressions, and shook his head as he started back to me. "I'll deal with you all later. Get in a line so we can the hell out of here, and settle into the new cabin before sunrise."

No questioned him, as everyone scurried into a somewhat kind of line. I felt kind of jealous that he had this sort of power over them, but I shrugged it off, just happy to know that he was back in control. I never wanted a task like that ever again.

Riley paced past me again towards Raoul, who was still on the ground where Riley had dropped him. "As for you, I suggest you quit your idiotic attempt to kill everyone before the war starts. Go find the four kids that went into the city."

Raoul gave Riley an evenly annoyed look before reluctantly getting up. It was amazing how he could make even Raoul obey him so easily. I almost wanted to laugh in his face, but I knew that would just make him want to kill me more the moment Riley left my side.

Riley then grabbed the back of my jacket and roughly yanked me to my feet before starting down to lead the newborns.

"Wait," I called.

He stopped but didn't face me.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back until two days."

He then faced me, and gave me a smug grin. "Your welcome."

I watched idiotically as he continued on, leaving me in the dust. He was a total jerk but I owed him for saving me. Maybe I could repay him by not saying anything back. I suppose that would work.

After a while, I started following.

* * *

**Uh oh, Bella isn't on Raoul's good list anymore. That can't be good…**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the long chapter ;) I will post the next one soon. Also, if anyone's interested, I started a new story which is the Marcus/ Didyme pairing and it's called 'Sweet Raptured Light'. Its my version of how they fell in love n stuff ;)**

**Please review ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Raoul, Kristie! You have five minutes to organize the hunting groups. I'm not going to say it again. Get on it."

I ignored the sounds of the chatting vampires getting up and ordering each other around as I played with the wolf charm on my bracelet. Jacob had given it to me for a graduation gift. It seemed like forever ago…

I missed Jake.

I did.

I missed his sarcasm and his playful attitude. His laugher, and even his rude jokes about Edward. I needed a friend like him right now. Someone to at least momentarily, take my mind off of all this worry and fear. It seemed almost impossible to bear without someone as light hearted and amusing as him. The closest friend I had to him was Diego. And Diego was never here anymore.

I yearned for the ability to laugh again.

"So," Bree turned to me, snapping me out of thoughts. "You're an animal lover?" She motioned towards my charm bracelet.

I merely returned her smile and shrugged. Who knew? Who knew what I was now a days.

Riley barely got us to the new cabin in time. The sky had begun to go purple, and most of the newborns were clearly noticing by the nervous looks on their faces. They didn't want to be caught in the sunlight. Sunlight wouldn't hurt them, but of course they didn't know that. Since when had Riley ever told them something truthful?

The abandoned cabin was much smaller than the last. It didn't even have two floors, so all of us were pretty much cramped together in one small room. It was dirty, too. Spider webs buried every possible corner, and by the looks of the faded maroon color the bricks had, it was extremely old as well.

Fred, Gareth, Bree, and I all chose to stay as far away as Raoul as possible. I still really hated myself for how I tried to settle the fight between him and Gareth. It was just so…incredibly, horrifyingly _stupid_. Hell, I could have just kissed him and it would have got his full attention. But the thought repulsed me beyond belief.

Luckily, he didn't seem to remember his intense plan to rip me into millions of pieces for the entire day in the cabin. The only time our eyes met was when he had finally sat down and started talking to that stupid Logan kid. They both had examined me disgustingly, and I automatically butted into Bree and Gareth's conversation to ease the awkwardness.

Riley, unfortunately didn't seem to have brought Diego back with him. It was beginning to get suspicious why he hadn't returned yet. Would he really be with _Victoria_…?

I watched Riley curiously. He wasn't talking to anyone, or dishing out orders. He merely watched as Raoul and Kristie gathered groups of fours, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. His expression was twisted into a scowl.

"Hey Bella," Gareth suddenly called, waving his hand in front of my face. "Would you mind telling Fred that 'Blink 182' makes _way_ better music than 'Green Day'?"

"Nobody even likes Blink 182," Fred scoffed.

"You know what?" Gareth challenged. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Blink 182 has better songs, better band members, hell, they even have a better band name! I mean, c'mon. Who names their band 'Green Day'? Could it be anymore boring? Are they trying to pretend they're _Pro- Earth_ so people will think they're good role models or something?"

"Well, I'm sure no one cares that a band can blink, one hundred and eighty two times," Fred backfired.

I merely rolled my eyes as they continued arguing. They always had to argue about something…

My eyes traveled back to Riley. He was still in the same position, glaring at Raoul's progress. And in a flash, his eyes flickered to mine. I immediately hung my head, pretending to play with my charm bracelet again. After a few seconds, I realized he was now towering above me. I looked up.

"A moment," he said, and he headed towards the doorway. Bree glanced at me curiously as I heaved myself up and followed him.

He was leaning against the cabin wall when we I reached outside. I shrugged to signal him to tell me what he wanted. He started. "From now on, whenever Diego or I happen to be elsewhere, you're in charge of them all."

"What?" I demanded. "No! I _refuse_ to even _walk _in front of them all again! No, I can't do it, I won't-"

"You won't?" he raised a dangerous eyebrow.

I paused before continued. "Yes, I won't. Your so called little 'task' for me nearly got me killed! The same with Gareth! Seriously, why can't Raoul or someone else do it?"

"Like I said before, I need a newborn with some sense," he said in an irritated manner. "I don't see how this is such a problem for you. You managed to get them off their lazy asses last time, you're obviously the right newborn to pick. Just do the same thing you did before."

"What, threaten their lives if they don't obey me?" I shrieked. "You know, this might be hard for you to understand, but I'm not that type of person. I'm really not. I'm not an ignorant, cruel person that doesn't give a damn, like _you_."

Yes, I had said it.

And I probably struck a nerve, too.

Riley didn't speak. He stared at me blankly, so I couldn't read his expression. He let in one slow breath and then released it. His eyebrows slowly knit together, and his mouth formed into a very hard, straight line.

I highly doubt I could have gotten any stupider. I already pissed off a crazy maniac, hey, why not piss off the leader that tears arms off? I'm sure nothing bad would happen from that.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said quickly, keeping my eyes on my shoes. "I just…yeah, I don't even have an excuse. I've just had… sort of a long day. Been saying stuff I don't mean. You know how that is, right?"

Riley totally stuffed my hopeful look by muttering. "No, I don't."

Damn, I hated him.

"When's Diego coming back?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

He was silent for several seconds before speaking up. "Tomorrow."

I nodded, slowly. Hopefully he would let me go back inside now. The tension was getting unbearable.

Before I could make a step back towards the cabin, he slouched off of his spot and slowly made his way towards me, his hands crammed in his dark jean pockets, eyes locked to the ground. I stood there, frozen, until he finally stopped, only a foot away.

Dark red eyes then found my own. He stared. For what it seemed like hours.

I absolutely hated staring contests, but I didn't want to lose this one. I wanted to for once feel in control, not have to bow down to him like all the others. I wanted some sort of respect from this monster, something to tell him I was as much a person with feelings as he.

But I still felt uncomfortable. I had barely ever been this close to him. The last time I remembered being in this proximity was on our way back from Victoria's cabin, when he threatened me what could happen if I disobeyed him. Telling him he was ignorant and cruel was beyond disobeying, yet he still hadn't killed me. It had to be because I was the special newborn…

He tilted his head slightly to the left, his frown deepening. I deepened my own, trying to stay as strong. However, that ended when he decided to take another step forward.

Immediately, I broke eye contact, and stepped back several feet backwards, getting back into my comfort zone. Riley smirked slightly at his victory, before he suddenly reached out and grabbed the front of my jacket, pulling me back in the close position we were in before.

"Never assume anything about me," he said slow and dangerously.

I stared at him back, defiantly. "It's hard not to," I murmured.

He opened his mouth to speak until the sound of chatter was heard behind us. The hunting groups were leaving. Automatically, Riley released me. He gave me a firm look before trudging away, until he disappeared into the shadows completely.

* * *

Diego had returned the next day, like Riley had said.

But something was definitely wrong with him.

Bree greeted him with a long hug, while Gareth and I just smiled and patted him on the back. Fred said nothing.

"You were gone for a while," Bree exclaimed, giving him her spot against the wall.

"Yeah," Diego sighed. "Well, when duty calls, duty calls, you know?"

She nodded. "What were you doing that whole time?"

Diego looked trapped, like he wasn't really prone to idea of telling everyone. What was with him now? He seemed sort of…traumatized. Like all his happiness was drained from him and he was left only with an empty shell. That idea was probably going to far, but still…

"YO, RAPUNZEL!" Raoul bellowed from the doorway, motioning towards Bree. "GRAB YOU SIDEKICKS AND GET GOING!"

"My night for hunting," Bree explained. "Here, tell me when you get back, okay? C'mon, guys."

Gareth and Fred both heaved themselves off of their spots and grudgingly followed Bree out the door. There weren't that many newborns left now. The only one I knew left here was Diego.

"So," I said. "Wanna talk about it?"

Diego sighed again. "I don't know. It's just… I've been here for almost an entire year now…known Riley for an entire year…and…God, I don't know. Riley's kept me in the dark the whole time, and I guess now I'm just starting to figure things out. Some really freaky things."

I frowned. "Like what?"

"Eh," he scoffed. "No offense or anything, but I'm not sure-"

"What? C'mon," I half grinned. "I thought we were both in the super-secret ninja club."

Diego smiled back. "Yeah, you're right. There are no secrets allowed in the super-secret ninja club." After another smile, he continued. "Oh yeah, by the way, don't tell Bree yet. I want to see how you handle it first. Alright. So, anyway…what would your reaction be if I told you that Riley and our creator might have a _thing_?"

"A thing," I repeated. "You mean like, a baby-?"

"No, no, no!" he hissed. "I mean, like, a _thing_. A relationship. A_ romantic_ relationship."

I stared at him. _What_? Riley and Victoria?

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "Um, I highly doubt they work together in that way. That's just…a sick picture."

"Exactly!" Diego brightened. "It is a sick picture! That's why I'm so crept out! And it's actually true! I've seen them together! I've-"

"Diego, I'm sure you saw a misunderstanding," I replied. It couldn't be true. Victoria was in love with James. And even though James was dead, just…no. Riley wasn't her type…was he?

"I am dead serious," Diego said confidently. "Every time Riley sent me back to the cabin, on my way back, I heard these noises back at _her_ lair. I swear, I thought I was going crazy. But I actually _saw_ them, Bella! I _saw_ them!"

I felt my head becoming overwhelmed. "But…_why_ would they get together?"

"Who knows," Diego muttered. "They were both after the same thing, apparently. They both had wanted to destroy the yellow- eyes. So I guess that could count for something…?"

"This is insane," I finally said.

"Amen, sister. I just don't get why he never told me about it, though. It would've made things a lot easier to understand. I mean, I've worked with him for almost a year now. Does he not trust me or something?"

I let Diego babble to himself while my thoughts ran wild. Victoria couldn't love Riley, it just didn't seem like her style to go off and quickly find someone else. If she even did feel this strongly about him…

And Riley. Did he actually care that much for her?

I needed to see this for myself.

* * *

**Gahh I've had almost no time to write cause the only time I have to get on the computer is to study for the driver's permit…**

**And yes, I decided to put in Blink 182 and Green Day in the chapter 'cause they're both some of my favorite bands ^^**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I'm going to attempt to update ALL my stories today so…yeah…Reviews are ENORMOUSLY appreciated ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"That can't be all you did," Bree frowned, getting annoyed with Diego's lame answers to her questions. "You were gone for too long. _Something_ interesting must have happened…"

Diego shrugged. "I'm telling you. That's all there was. Just the same old boring crap. Wish I could say more, but…yeah."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

My forehead rested on the cap of my knee, arms hugging my legs to my chest. I was turned away from everyone else, yet I could still perfectly hear the repeated lies Diego kept feeding Bree. It confused me in many ways. Bree was the kind of person you could tell anything to. And Bree was Diego's closest friend. Why would Diego decide to tell me and not her?

Not that it mattered, I guess. It was Diego's decision. Not mine.

But I was still fixed on Diego's crazy theory.

Riley and _Victoria_.

No, it just wasn't right. Victoria wouldn't go after Riley. What would she see in him that would make her forget about James? James had been her perfect soul mate. They both were wild and dangerous, with that crazy, evil look in their eyes.

Riley was different. He was dark and mysterious, yet he wasn't strikingly crazy. He was calm and collected, and he tore you apart just with his presence. He was intimidating.

_"They were both after the same thing, apparently. They both had wanted to destroy the yellow- eyes. So I guess that could count for something…?"_

Yes. They _were_ after the same thing. Victoria wanted to kill them for revenge, but why would _Riley_ want to kill them? It wasn't making any sense.

I needed answers.

After a while, Bree had finally let it go. She began talking with Fred and Gareth about some music subject, while Diego sat alone, his eyes fastened to his lap in shame. I nudged him.

"Why couldn't you tell her?" I asked.

He sighed heavily. "I don't know. I guess I just don't want to have to explain it all over again. I just want to forget about it, already."

"But what if you're right about your theory?"

He half laughed. "If I'm right, then what difference does it make? It's not a big deal."

"If it wasn't a big deal, you would have told her," I pointed out.

Diego glanced at me from the corner of his eye. He knew I was right. "I just don't want to get into any trouble. There-I said it. That's my reason. And it's a good reason. Riley and I are close, but…I don't know what he'd do to me if he found out. Can you blame me for being unsure?"

"Then just don't tell him," I said firmly.

"I'm not going to," he backfired. "And that's why I can't tell anyone else. I don't want to risk him hearing it from someone other than me. Especially me, now that I think about it."

"You really think Bree would tell?"

"I don't know, okay? I don't know!"

Silence followed.

I cleared my throat after a minute had gone by. I glanced one more time in Bree's direction to make sure she couldn't be listening. "Then why would you tell me, Diego? Why me?"

To my disbelief, he started to crack up. "Because Riley said you don't tell him crap about anything."

"What?" I uttered, dumbly staring at him laugh.

"Ah, man…I remember when he said that," he shook his head. "He was all pissed off. Good times, good times…."

"He talks about me?" My eyes widened.

"Sure," he grinned. "All the time. It even gets annoying at times. Yeah, he does every time he brings me along. He even asks me how you're cooperating. I _told_ you he had a thing for you."

"You're insane," I said back, lamely.

"I may be insane," he held up one finger. "But I _never_ lie."

"Yeah," I snickered. "Except five minutes ago with Bree."

He thought about this. "Okay- just that one time! One time! Don't give me that troll face- I hate that face! It scares me!" He pretended to hide under his arms.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Diego and I barely talked for the rest of the day. We were back on joking terms, so I guess everything was back to the way it was. Except that _damn_ theory! It continued to nag me, no matter how many times I tried to ignore it. I felt like ripping it from my skull.

Riley was in the doorway at about sundown. Everyone's conversation seemed to falter as they realized he was there, waiting for him to make the next move. He didn't make a move. Until finally, he removed his sunglasses, revealing a set of scowling red eyes.

I hid my face further into my arms, my eyes barely peeking out. Waiting. Waiting for his eyes to find my own and tell me he needed to speak with me. But he never looked my way.

Instead, he scanned the room, going by every single newborn in the room. It took me a couple seconds to realize he was counting, his lips barely moving as he got a glance at every single one of us. When it was my turn, our eyes still didn't meet. He glanced at the top of my head, and continued to Diego and Bree. Part of me wanted to sulk.

"Go back to whatever you're doing," Riley waved the newborns off. "Raoul, Kristie, get the hunting groups going."

And then the doorway was empty.

Automatically, I stood up, and tried to look past the other newborns beginning to assemble in groups. I started for the exit.

"Where you going?" Bree asked, tugging on my jacket.

"Um…" I started. "Riley. He wants to talk to me again."

Bree nodded and let go. I was glad none of them were suspicious about what I was going to do. The crazy, insane thing I was going to do.

Fresh air hit me violently once I got past Raoul and Kristie. But Riley was no-where in sight. Disappointment ran through me. I was too late. He was already-

Wait.

His scent.

It was still fresh.

My head jerked in the direction of shadows. Yes. Up ahead. He wasn't far off, heading in the direction of a city. My legs sprung out and swiftly followed in his direction.

He had to be going to Victoria. Going to her, or hunting. Either way, it would end up leading to her. I had to find out if this was true. Was Victoria really romantically interested in him, just like that? Right after James?

Why did this even matter?

What the hell was I doing? This was a suicide mission. I was too clumsy- somehow he'd realize I was following him. Something would happen to give me away. And then I'd have no arms.

But I needed to _know_.

I continued cautiously into the unknown city, his scent becoming weaker, but good enough I could still tell where he had gone. This place had seemed familiar. It reminded me of Port Angeles. Very closed in, very busy. But it couldn't be it, there were too many buildings.

Hold on, it had to be Seattle! The skyline was up ahead. _Yes_. We were definitely in Seattle.

But this part of the city seemed to be abandoned, the only moving things detected were my shadow, mimicking me on the brick wall to the left. Perhaps this was where Victoria had been hiding for the past few days, since like us, she had to move from her cabin to keep up. Riley's scent was becoming stronger again. He had to be near.

My pace slowed as I neared around a very tall building. I could definitely hear voices now.

"Then its settled," I heard a familiar voice say. "That's where we'll meet."

Yep. That was Riley, alright.

Only silence was heard after he spoke.

Very slowly, I peered around the corner.

Riley was facing away, with his back towards me. He stood with all his weight on his right leg, studying a figure next to him. A trickle of moon caught the figure's bright red hair. Victoria was standing next to him, deep in thought.

After moments of awkward silence, he turned away from her. "You're not coming with us," his voice was blank.

Victoria sighed, and strolled in front of him, so they were facing each other again. "It'll be a last minute decision," she said softly. _Too _softly. "I told you how it works."

Her voice bothered me. She sounded like she was speaking to a child.

Riley half grinned, stepping closer to her. "The Cullens have…_powers_…"

"Don't underestimate them Riley," she purred, her eyes wide and almost innocent looking as she stared up at him. "You'll have the numbers…but they'll be able to… _anticipate_ you're every move…"

I held my breath. My God, they were standing so _close_! And neither seemed bothered by the way their faces were practically just inches away from the other.

"According to your friend?" he uttered, completely in the moment.

"Yes," she whispered. "My dead…friend…Laurent found out about the things they could do…and they _killed_ him…but not before he told me…"

_What_? The Cullens never killed Laurent…

"Maybe he was wrong?" Riley suggested. His arms sickeningly wrapped around her waist, his lips brushing over her ear. "I mean…this is supposed to be _Cullen_ territory. We've been tearing it up and I've never even seen them here."

I gulped as I watched him caress the side of her face. No…

"You don't trust me," Victoria completely ignored Riley's attempts, her statement bold and accusing.

Riley looked horrified. "With my life! I'm just saying-"

"I'm doing this for _us_," she pulled away, now facing my direction. I quickly moved my head back around the building, listening to more of her lies. "So that we can feed! Without their…retaliation…I-I can't live in fear anymore…_waiting_ for them to attack-"

"I won't let them," Riley declared. His voice then dripped with hatred. "I am going to…_end_ the Cullen clan."

My breath caught in my throat.

_What the hell was he _thinking_?_

When I finally had the courage to peer back around the building, I cringed in disgust. They were now melted together, his lips crushing hers ferociously. Victoria murmured how much she loved him before they continued, the proof laid out right in front of me. Diego was right all along. They _were_ together.

But then again, they weren't. Victoria seemed entirely out of her character. What the hell kind of attitude was that, stuttering and whimpering about how scared she was of the Cullens? She had never been scared of them. Perhaps she had been intimidated a bit, after all they did manage to kill her mate, but…no. This had to be an act of hers. And Riley was falling for it completely.

It made sense now.

A puppet. He was her _puppet_.

How could he not see?

Riley was going to get himself killed, it was as simple as that. As long as Victoria kept up her little charade, he'd throw himself at the Cullens by himself, and Edward would take him out with one shot. It was complete suicide. And Victoria was knew it.

My God.

She was absolutely _sick_.

I could save him, though. I could tell him, especially since I knew how Victoria worked, much more than he did. But would he believe me? Why would he _ever_ believe me? He _loved_ her, and I was just a number in his little army. Should I even try to tell him? Better yet, what would Victoria do to me when she found out I revealed everything. It was a two-way decision.

My life.

Or his life.

"How is she?" Victoria suddenly asked him, still wrapped in his fierce embrace. He didn't seem to hear her. "Riley," she snarled, pushing him away. "I asked you something."

He looked slightly hurt, but it washed off once he got hold of one of her long, red curls of hair. "I'm sorry. You're just so…_beautiful_."

"Are you hiding something from me?" she asked softly, a slight scowl on her face.

He dropped her hair automatically. "No, of course not. You know I'd never do that-"

"Then _answer_ me."

"She's fine," Riley said quickly. "I've been putting her in charge more, and she's been hunting with Diego and some of the other kids he hangs out with."

"That's all?" Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Riley, I told you to keep a close eye on her. She's the only one of them that knows every truth about vampires. If she so much says anything-"

"Don't worry," he stroked her hair affectionately. "She won't. She's scared of me. She can be a bit stubborn, but I know she's afraid, deep down. I won't let her say anything, I promise you."

Victoria seemed content with his answer, as she stepped closer and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I love you, Riley. I do. And I trust you completely. But I can't help but feel scared…that you might leave me…for _her_…"

I drew a sharp breath in. _What_? Why would she ask that? By her tone, you could tell she truly wasn't worried about that at all, and was merely saying it to get a full love confession from him. Her scheme worked.

"Her?" he snickered. "Leave you for _her_? My God, I'm still confused how she even got that gold-eyed boy. I doubt even a human boy would want her. She has to be the most _annoying_ female in existence. No wonder he left her."

It mattered not how many nerves I had. Because Riley struck them all in those few sentences he had spoken.

Automatically, I turned on my heel and fled. I didn't care how loud I was, or if they'd find me. I needed to get out there. Somewhere where no one would hear me sob.

And I now knew one thing for sure.

Riley could go get himself killed if he wanted.

Because I was _never_ going to tell him.

* * *

**Poor Bella X( Hopefully Riley didn't mean it…**

**Review ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Damn Riley to hell.

To _hell_.

My head buried itself in my arms, choked sobs rasping from my breath. I now felt the misery of being a vampire. No crying with tears, no warmth when you hugged yourself. No cold feeling when the night wind hit you straight on. Nothing. Emptiness.

Edward was right. What was so great about becoming a soulless monster anyway? You just sit there, awake- day and night, never having to refuel and feel that beautiful relief when you wake up. You sit there- and live on by yourself. Because no one wants to be around you. No one will ever want you to begin with.

Nobody ever wanted me.

More sobs engulfed my throat, soft whimpers in there every couple times. I sounded so retarded, and I felt retarded too. Making all these weird noises without even the comfort of tears. Just sitting there. Living. Wishing to just die already.

Why was life so painful? Why should we have to bear it? It was all a freaking waist of time. Why couldn't vampires just exist in Dracula Books, and other books people barely ever picked up? Why did they have to be real? _Why_?

I sobbed on.

_Edward._

I sobbed harder. How could I have been so _stupid_?

Why did I have to move to bloody Forks in the first place?

_Edward._

Why did my mom have to act so sad whenever she couldn't travel with Phil?

_Oh, Edward._

Why did Phil have to be a baseball player?

_Edward._

What did my mom even see in Phil?

_Edward, please. Edward, I need you._

"Edward," I whispered faintly. Couldn't he hear me? Couldn't he help me? Why wasn't he coming for me? He should be here already. I needed him. I needed him so bad.

_God, help me._

Suddenly, I caught the soft sound of heartbeats. Voices were nearby. People were approaching. Automatically, I heaved myself up from the brick wall I had hid myself behind, and headed in the opposite direction. I didn't want to deal with humans right now. Much less deal with getting rid of their bodies. Hunger already was at my peak interest.

"Whoo-eeehh!" A man's voice slurred behind me.

I whirled around to see two men, both most likely over forty, a few yards away from me. They both had giant glass bottles in their fists, liquid sloshing around in them violently. I doubted it was water. Their hair was messy and tangled.

"Look at that fox, Marteeeeee," The first man laughed hideously, holding on to the other man's shoulder to keep from falling.

_Oh God_. I did not need this right now.

"Duuuude," The second croaked lazily. "My name…comessss fwom IRELAND! Whoo!"

"YEAH!" The first howled.

I quickly turned on my heel and walked off. Even though they were drunk, they could probably still understand what was happening if I ran off in vampire speed. I'd have to keep it mortally real as possible until I was out of their eyesight. Unfortunately, their scent still hung in the air. Which meant they were following.

"YO, BAABEE," One of them called, snickering loudly.

I didn't answer them. I walked faster.

I should've just killed them already.

"Come onnn! We're just-"

The sounds of their deaths followed.

One of them screamed loudly, while the other just made some really sick noise. I looked over my shoulder towards their killer, just to drink up the sight of a figure bent over both of their dead bodies. The figure then stood up, and he turned towards me, his face reflecting off the moonlight.

"You can't even save yourself from a couple of drunk old guys," Riley said in an irritated tone. "I am officially disappointed."

Anger swelled up rapidly through my body. I had so many foul things I could say, but none could defeat the great sadness I had already built up. So I merely glared at him, turned around, and continued to walk in the direction I had been going.

Riley spoke. "The cabin is the other way."

I continued walking. "I know."

He paused, like I expected he would do. "You know," he said with a hint of anger. "Victoria and I both figured out you were eavesdropping. You aren't exactly the slyest when it comes to being quiet. Or, for that matter, hiding your scent. Should count yourself lucky Victoria hasn't decided to twist your neck yet."

I squeezed my lips into a sharp line to keep from unleashing all my angry thoughts. God, how I hated him. But I wouldn't back down. He _wouldn't_ make me snap.

Once I rounded the corner, my legs took off into a bullet spring, dashing full speed in between the alleyways, leaving everything behind me. Never again would I deal with that monster and his lies.

Buildings became a blur and the streetlights were barely visible. The only time I truly stopped was when my surroundings smelled of trees, a rich earthly and wilderness musk. I hadn't been in this part of the forest before. Good. I didn't want to be anywhere familiar, anyways.

Before continuing, I turned sideways and lifted my face to the atmosphere. His scent wasn't visible in any way.

He wasn't following.

Another good thing, I thought. Makes it so much easier to leave without him chasing after. Then again, why would he chase after? He hated me with an undying passion. And he was probably embarrassed that I had seen him all lovey dovey with Victoria.

I started walking in human pace again. What was the rush anyway? If I was leaving, I mind as well take my time. I didn't even know where I wanted to go yet. Not that it mattered.

After a while, my thoughts wandered back to the cabin. Bree, Diego, Gareth, and Fred still had to fight the Cullens. The only friends I had left.

Would they miss me?

Fred and Gareth wouldn't. They were too busy arguing about their favorite bands to care about anything else. Diego might… but then again he knew everybody in the cabin. He had friends all around. And Bree….Bree would probably miss me. Even if it was only a little, I was her only logical friend. But she had Diego, so she'd get over me…

None of them would truly miss me.

It would only be me who missed them.

I sighed out loud. No, I couldn't let my feelings for my friends get in the way of my decision. I was being used, and I couldn't stay. It just wasn't worth it anymore. Wasn't worth fighting against something I never wanted to fight in the beginning.

It started to sprinkle when I reached an hour of walking straight. It wasn't raining yet, but the mist could be felt. Dark clouds gathered over the skies, following me like a depressed umbrella. It was going to rain very soon.

I could always go to the Volturi, my thoughts suggested. They were known to execute people if they caused some sort of trouble. Of course, I'd have to think of something to piss them off…

I nearly jumped when I heard leaves crunching under the weight of footsteps, a mere foot away from me. There was no time to turn or run, because strong fingers wrapped around my arm.

"Stop," he demanded firmly, and held tighter when I tried shaking his grip off. "I'm serious. _Stop_."

"I thought I made it clear I was leaving," I said venomously, grabbing his hand and wrenching it off my arm.

"I don't give a damn what you 'made clear'," he said. "We're going back."

"No!" I yelled. "You're using them. You're using _me_! We're all going to get ourselves killed just because you and your bloody lover have a grudge on the Cullens! We're you're _puppets_!"

He lifted a dark eyebrow. "So what if you are. None of you have a choice. I offered everyone a second chance at life, and you all took it. Everyone _should_ follow my orders. I gave you all something to live for."

"No, we're putting _our_ lives in danger just so _you_ have something to live for," I went on. "Both you and Victoria. I want to leave, because I refuse to be a piece in your game board. You have _nothing_ to offer me, and I will not continue to live just because you need an extra body! I_ refuse_!"

"If you're so sure that I'm _using_ you," he claimed. "Then why haven't you taken the others with you? I know you care for them. The black haired girl, Diego…you would just leave them to the fate of my hands?"

I became silent. How could I respond to that?

Riley figured that out, because for a fraction of a second, a smirk inched from the corner of his lips. "That's not your true reason, is it now? If you really were pissed off about being a number, you would have left a long time ago."

I quickly tried to construct a comeback, but it was squashed when he continued. "Yes, I think I know what is it, now. You're just so angry that I had to nerve to say no guy will ever want you. Like that Cullen boy who you thought loved you in return. The one that _left_ you."

Something shattered within me, and I tried so hard not to let it show.

"The reason you were sobbing like an idiot when I found you that night," his words were sharp as daggers. "Am I wrong?"

I let out a shaky breath, and that was enough for an answer for him.

His eyes narrowed. "Pathetic."

I hate you. I HATE YOU. _I HATE YOU_.

The words screamed in my head repeatedly, begging to be unleashed. Somehow, however, I was able to restrain it. "I have loved more dearly than a monster like you could ever _dream_," my words were licked with venom.

Riley remained emotionless for several seconds, just like how he usually is after I've severely pissed him off. I didn't care, though. I meant every word I said and there would never be a chance in hell that I would take it back. And for leverage, I even confirmed it. "I'll never take that back."

He still didn't move. His true feelings were hidden in his scowling mask, so there was no telling what he'd do next. I finally felt satisfaction from his response, and I took advantage of this by walking off.

Thunder erupted from the clouds, and the sprinkling began to get heavier. It was officially raining now.

And much to my irritation, I heard the footsteps following again. A hand grabbed the back of my jacket, stopping me from continuing. My mind was spinning with how much nerve he had trying to keep me from leaving.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't dare say that," he spoke, yanking me backwards in the direction of the cabin. "C'mon, we've got to back before the sun rises."

"I already know the sunlight doesn't hurt us," I muttered annoyingly. "And I already made it clear _twice_ that I'm not going back there."

"You just took out all your anger on me," he pointed out. "There shouldn't be any other reason that's making you want to leave."

"Um, what I said pretty much set things straight," I said. "I don't want to see you ever again, and screw you. Get the picture?"

"Look, I don't have time-"

"Yeah! Exactly! You never have time! So _go_! Leave! I'm just a number, surely one less can't hurt your defense so bad. _Go_!"

He huffed loudly. His face looked pained and irritated, but he looked me in the eye. "Bella, I need you."

My voice faltered, and I stared up at him in awe. What…?

"To help me with the newborns," he added quickly. "I can't do all of this on my own. You think I just go to Victoria when I say I'm busy, but it's not true. All the crap I've put in to prepare this army…I need help. I absolutely hate saying that, and don't tell _her_, but its true. This whole deal is way too much to handle on my own."

"You have Diego," I tried to shake him off again.

"I need him to help _me_," he responded. "And who else can handle the newborns while I'm away? I've told you billions of times that I need someone with some sense to lead them. You've got the mental capability to do so."

I bit my lip and stopped struggling.

"And when the war starts," he sighed. "You can leave. I don't really give a damn anymore. Leave then, but not now. Do this for the sake of your friends. Please."

Damn it. Sometimes I really hated being me. I needed to be more like the Volturi- not giving second chances. But instead, of course, I wriggled out of his grip and gave a reluctant nod. "Fine. I'll do it for Bree and Diego. _Only_ for Bree and Diego. But when it starts, I'm out of there. No exceptions."

"Cool with me," he started heading into the direction.

"If," I called out, stopping him in his tracks. "You take back what you said."

He looked very agitated when he turned around. "Do we have to do this now?"

"I don't see any other reason to."

He huffed. "Fine, yeah, I take it back, whatever. Lets go."

* * *

**Review please ppls ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

I used to say that I couldn't bring myself to regret meeting Edward. Even when he left me when I turned eighteen, or when he fell in love with Tanya only a mere week before our wedding. I had loved him with all my heart, and he had been the one person that made me feel alive. It was the fact that he pretty much led me to Riley and the newborn army that finally made me regret it all.

The tension between us had dropped, fortunately. We hadn't even looked in each other's direction since the night I almost left everything. And perhaps that was a good thing, given the fact that I_ really_ wanted to rip his head off at the time.

Bree could sense something had spurred between us. She was just so good at reading face expressions and emotions that she could guess what had happened quite easily. Not that it was too hard to guess, regarding the scowl I wore when I walked back inside.

"You are seriously going to make him explode into a million pieces if you keep pissing him off like that," Diego mused after I explained everything to him. "Then again, that would be something I'd want to see."

"I've found a way to piss off practically every vampire in this bloody room," I sighed. "Wouldn't be surprised if you were next."

"I'm pretty hard to piss off," he smiled weakly.

"You're a guy," I muttered. "That's impossible."

"True," he agreed.

Riley came in and out to check on us for the next few hours. This was strange, since he never had the time to do this before. Perhaps Diego was right. My extreme yelling and accusing really did get to him, and he was trying to prove me wrong or something.

Who knew?

"He keeps looking at you," Diego murmured softly, once Riley's dark figure slouched off the doorframe and disappeared further outside.

"No he hasn't," I snapped back.

"I have lived with him for over a year now," he raised one of his eyebrows in a matter-of-fact way. "I know how he works. He scans the room, making it look like he's looking at everybody, but then his eyes flash very quickly over to you to see if your staring back."

"How very observative of you, Diego," I rolled my eyes. "He's probably just going over his hatred for me. Thinking of ways to tear me into shreds if I ever come into a close enough radius."

"I don't know about that," he said smugly. "He hates _all _the newborns here, and you don't see him glancing at all of them personally like he's doing to you."

I threw my hands in the air. "Okay, where exactly is this psycho idea that we're freaking long lost lovers _coming from_? Ever since I've moved in here, you just keep going on and on and _on_ about the way he's looking at me and such! He doesn't like me, okay? He does _not_!"

"Whoa, a bit in denial there, are we?" he looked deeply amused. "Do I sense you covering up a crush?"

"That's it," I stood up, abandoning my spot against the wall. "I can't be around you anymore."

"Hey, c'mon," he called after me with an irritating smile. "You know I'm just messing with you. But strong reactions just don't pop out of him like other people. You have to admit you're doing _something_ to change him up a bit."

"I'm making him hate his job even more."

Diego laughed. "Whatever you say, sister."

I found an open spot next to Bree, but it unfortunately wasn't against the wall like I would have liked. She didn't appear to be talking to anyone beforehand, because she grinned at my company once I sat down. "Diego creeping you out again, huh?"

"The usual," I muttered.

Her eyes tumbled to her fidgeting hands, biting her bottom lip in the process. She was beginning to look like she had something to say.

"You okay?" I asked, just to be sure.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah totally. It's just…um…"

"Yeah?" I pressed.

Bree glanced at Diego once before returning her gaze to me. "I don't know, I…well, it seems like both of you guys spend a lot of time together. Recently, you have anyway. I was just curious if there was something…you know. Going on between you guys…?"

I somehow had a feeling she would say this before she started speaking. "What? Me and Diego? Of course not! No way- not at all," I shook my head repeatedly. "I mean, we're friends of course. But definitely not… wait, why would ask that?"

I knew why she asked it, but I needed it to come out of her own mouth. She said quickly. "No reason at all, I was just wondering…since the two of you are like my only friends in here…and, yeah. It makes sense for me to ask that, right?"

"Bree," I sighed, looking at her seriously. "No offense, but your question pretty much speaks for itself. I know why you asked it, and I know the reason behind it."

Bree seemed slightly ashamed, but she nodded understandingly. I continued. "You know, if you truly love him, you should say something about it. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way, and, well, there shouldn't be anything stopping you."

She shrugged. "I don't know. _You_ of all people know I'm not good at just declaring things like that."

My experience with making the first moves was very slim; therefore I probably wasn't the best when it came to giving Bree this kind of advice. I would never have the courage to tell Edward how much I thought about him and how much I wanted to get to know him better before we started going out. It just would be too difficult.

But who knew what would become of all these newborns once they faced the Cullens? The newborns were strong of course, but the Cullens had loads of experience with this type of thing. Our time was limited. It would be horrible if we all died before Bree and Diego had a chance to claim their feelings for each other. I had to push Bree to do this.

"I can always help you," I suggested. "Maybe I can mention something to him for you, and lead up to it. But _you_ will have to tell him your feelings yourself. I can't do that part for you."

Bree considered this. "Maybe…but I think it would be weird if you just went up and started talking about me. He'd know something was up. And that would just end up awkward for everybody. I think…yeah, I think I'll just go up to him during a hunting trip and tell him. That's the way it should be."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it should be that way. But the question is, will you chicken out?"

Both of us knew this would probably happen. I knew Bree too well, just like she knew me. Or so I thought. Perhaps the fact all of our lives were on the line and that we were all each other had were why we could become so close to others.

"I'll go with you," I prompted. "And when you start, I'll slip somewhere in the background, so you can do it alone. But if you need me, I'll be in the distance to help you."

"Alright, sounds good," she agreed. After a few moments, her face fell. "I really don't know if I can do this, though…"

"Do you want to practice?"

"Nah," Bree stifled. "I can't read off cards for crap. And I want it to sound natural. Or somewhat natural at least…"

We continued to toss around ideas until Riley reappeared in the door entrance. Diego went over to talk with him, and we watched both boys intently. "So," Bree said. "What's his deal? Why does he keep coming back?"

I shrugged. "How should I know?"

"I thought you guys were close," she replied. When I gave her a disbelieving look, she held up her palms. "I didn't mean it like that! I just thought you would have an idea since he actually talks to you and stuff."

"I don't think he likes talking to me at all," I muttered. "I always end up pissing him off."

"You should have seen him before he brought you in," Bree explained seriously. "Now _that _was a definition of pissed off. He was always tearing off arms or legs and anything else violent. He even got so mad that he killed a newborn standing next to him once. Of course he replaced him, but-"

"He actually _killed_ one of them?" My eyes widened. "I thought he wasn't allowed to do that kind of stuff. Not _that_ violent, anyway."

"I don't know," she said carelessly. "But yeah, he can bite alright. That's why Diego and I find it suspicious when you first came in. He had rustled around a little bit and screamed and us, but he hadn't really physically hurt anybody since you showed up. Then again, it could just be a coincidence. But it was noticeable, and I think the other newborns can read it too…"

"Coincidence," I stated, even though I wasn't really convincing myself. What if there was something going on with him that had something to do with me? Both Bree and Diego were noticing things like this. Was I the only one that had no idea what everyone was talking about?

What if he did like me?

Now, I didn't want to get ahead of myself. I had personally seen the way he was with Victoria, and it looked like from that very scene there couldn't be any more love left in him. The way he had talked to her so sweetly without the slightest roughness, or the way he held her in his arms. There was no way it could be possible.

And look at the way he had treated me. Every conversation we held involved some kind of vicious insult or yelling that never had a good outcome. He had told me no guy would ever want me, and the long lecture he gave Victoria when she suggested that he'd leave her for me…

I was an utter idiot.

But he_ had _stopped me from running off…

No. He said he needed me to take care of the newborns. It was probably just that. That was all he wanted from me. He didn't care if I left once the war started. He didn't care at all.

Stupid Bella.

Riley dismissed Diego from their conversation by patting him once on the back, and then he disappeared out the door without a word. Diego strolled in our direction, and sat right in front of Bree, who smiled secretly to herself.

"So what did he want?" I asked.

Diego ran a hand through his dark hair with a casual shrug. "I got to help him with a few things tomorrow. That and he wanted me to tell you to be prepared to help move the newborns in a couple days."

"Why couldn't he just tell me himself?"

"You tell me," he leaned backwards, and then turned his attention to Bree. "Kristie's getting the groups ready in a couple minutes. One spot open in my group. Want to come?"

"Um, yeah, sure," she said automatically.

"Cool," he grinned, and then stood up to go socialize with Fred and Gareth. The second he had sat down next to them, Bree grabbed hold of my shoulders with a very panicked look.

"Oh God, oh God, oh_ God_!" she breathed. "Bella, I can't do it! I can't! What if I totally mess up or he rejects me! I usually don't freak out, but…ugh! I don't know! He's making me insane!"

I placed my hands on hers, still tightly gripping my shoulders. "You're just love struck," I smiled weakly. "And calm down, you don't have to say it tonight if you don't want to. You can say it the next time you guys go hunting."

"No, I can't," she said shamefully. "If I don't say it soon, I'll be regretting it all night. And you heard him just now; he said he wouldn't even be here tomorrow! I can't wait that long…just wondering what he'll say…"

"Well, if you think you can handle it then."

"There's only one spot in his group!" Bree freaked out. "What if I need you? You have to find a way to get into another group! I need all the support I can get."

"Alright, alright," I laughed. "I'll get into another group. Make sure you tell him in a place where I can pick up your guys' scents though."

"I'll try," Bree promised, and then she regained her composure.

I was more than happy to help her find her courage to tell Diego her feelings. I really was. I felt so happy that this really was going to happen; they belonged together entirely. It even made feel a pinch of jealousy. I missed the feeling of going crazy over a guy. Having fantasies of what he'd be like when you were finally together, giving you roses and telling you that you were beautiful. There was nothing like that to look forward to anymore. There was only darkness ahead of me. Darkness and loneliness.

When the time came, Bree and Diego left with three others to go hunting. She gave me a signal to get to her as soon as possible. Once I went up to Kristie and asked if I could join a hunting group, she merely scoffed at me.

"Sorry," she said rather smugly. "They're all full. Go next time."

Kristie did intimidate me, but I knew I couldn't let Bree down. "My throat has been burning for days," I said with a hint of harshness. "And Riley insisted that I go tonight. He also said that if you refused, you'd have to come talk to him."

My terrible lying somehow worked on her. She muttered. "Fine. Raoul's group just left. I'd suggest you catch up with them before Riley comes back."

"Thanks," I responded, and quickly left the cabin. There was no way I would go anywhere near Raoul or his little hunting group. I had to pick up Bree's scent and find out where she'd gone.

"HEY!" a voice behind me yelled rather loudly.

Crap.

I knew exactly who _that_ was.

"WHAT GROUP ARE YOU WITH?" Raoul demanded, and I felt myself shaking under his frightening presence. Deep down, I knew he hadn't forgiven me for trying to bite his arm off, and Riley wasn't here to stop him this time.

I tried my best to sound confident. "Yours, apparently. Kristie sent me to go find you guys."

"Hmph," he scoffed boastfully. "MY GROUP IS FULL. WHY WOULD SHE SEND YOU?"

"I don't know," I said. "Riley insisted I be fed tonight, though."

"DAMN THAT RILEY," Raoul screamed. "YOU BETTER KEEP UP, BECAUSE I AM _NOT_ WAITING FOR YOU."

Fair enough. "Of course."

He whirled around, and the other newborns followed his lead. Just to be sure, I lingered in the back of their group for a couple of cities until I quickly turned around and followed Bree's scent. As long as Raoul didn't find me later, I was perfectly fine with leaving the group.

I wandered through a couple of alleyways until I could finally hear their voices and get a distant view of them. If I still had a heart, it would've lifted. They were both warmly smiling at one another, their hands locked together. Diego softly brushed a piece of hair from Bree's face.

"Why did you never tell me?" he asked her. "We could have been doing this for months now!"

"I know," Bree beamed at him. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Well," Diego lifted her chin so that their gazes were locked. "I'm glad I know now."

Their loving faces seemed to glisten under the moonlight. I continued to watch from afar, feeling so happy for them, yet more alone than ever.

* * *

**The next few chapters will contain much more RileyxBella interaction- I assure you! XD Thank you guys for reviewing and making me smile, you're all awesome! :)**

**By the way, I'd love it if you guys went to my profile and voted for what you want the pairing to my next story to be! I already have many wonderful voters, but I'd very much appreciate it if I got more! Aro/Bella is pretty much crushing all the other ones so far XD**

**Review ^^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

I left the spot I watched them in almost as fast as when I had arrived. It wasn't right for me to intrude on their romantic exchange, and I damn well didn't want them finding me and thinking I was a creeper for staring at them the whole time. Besides that, it was becoming too unbearable to watch.

Edward and I lying side by side, brown eyes locked on gold. Surrounded by hundreds of purple and white flowers with grass the color of life, the laughter of a river in the distance. The memory of the two of us in the meadow was almost too real that it glued to my mind, haunting me more of the boy I loved and how I could never have him again.

But the saying was true. Some of us were never meant to be happy and find love. Just like me, the monstrous, cold- hearted vampire, who could never find a way out of darkness.

If Edward could see me now, I thought as I approached the cabin. I was twice the monster he was. I probably had murdered twice as many humans that he could ever imagine, just for my own selfish needs. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe I was too unworthy to be with him.

Gareth and Fred weren't arguing or talking at all for that matter when I returned, slouching against the wall next to them. Half of the newborns were still gone on their hunting trips, and the rest were chatting about who knows what.

"Hey," Gareth said, blankly.

"Hey," I replied.

"What's up?"

I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. But I knew I owed Gareth some sort of discussion, since after all we barely talked since I saved him from Raoul. "Oh, you know. Being a vampire. Extra fun."

"I hear you," he mumbled. "I was thinking a lot about…yeah, you know. Triona."

"Who's that?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh. I see."

And I definitely did see. I couldn't believe Gareth had been able to ignore the situation with his girlfriend and child the whole time. He only appeared to be arguing with Fred about music ever since he arrived. Perhaps he had thought of it, and was pushing it down into the bottom of his mind. It was a scary thought. Especially scary for his age.

"I want to see her," he continued, glassy red eyes staring straight forward. "It was stupid of me to run off when she needed me, but… I can't bring myself to leave her alone. I need to see her again and tell her that I can help."

"Um, one problem," I muttered. "You're a vampire."

"I can still help," Gareth backfired.

"No, you can't," I began. This was really going to break his heart, but he needed to hear it. "You're a different species, now. Anywhere near her, and there will be a possibility you'll attack her. You're so used to drinking from people, and in the end, what will make her any different? I know you want to support her, but it's a different game now. You can only help her by avoiding her. Keeping her safe."

"I could never attack her, though," Gareth frowned. I sighed wearily. He was so naïve that it was making me feel bad.

"You don't know that, Gareth. You really don't. That's why you have to stay away from her. If you care about her, you'll take her safety into account."

Gareth stood up and walked off in frustration as soon as my words finished. He vanished as soon as he walked out the door, and I let out another sigh. Poor kid. I never liked making people angry, but Gareth did need to know. He wouldn't want this feeling of knowing he killed both his girlfriend and child just because he couldn't control his thirst. It would haunt him forever, and I was one to know.

As soon as Gareth had disappeared, my eyes locked on Fred's, who was sitting only a few spaces away from us. He spoke firmly. "Thanks."

I couldn't tell if it was sarcasm, but I really hoped it wasn't. "For what?"

"Telling him," he continued, his face dead serious. "I thought I was going to have to do it. He barely mentions his situation to me, but I can tell. He wants to do something about it. And it will hurt him later on."

I frowned at him. "Why wouldn't you want to tell him? You know him best, don't you? You can probably talk some sense into him."

"He's only a kid," Fred pointed out. "And as for our friendship, it only consists of TV shows and music preferences. I've never given him any advice." He sighed loudly. "Except to get a better taste in music."

I smiled. "I suppose. Do you think he'll come back, though? He won't try to go find her?"

Fred shook his head. "He may be a fourteen year old brat, but he's got brains. He won't do something that stupid. He's probably just going to sit under a tree and think about things. You are, after all, right about everything and he knows it."

My relationship with Fred seemed to rise to a better level. Not only were we cool with each other, he was saying I was_ right_. I nodded. "Well, thanks. I was going to get worried about him."

"Yeah, I figured."

Our conversation was cut short when the figures of Diego and Bree came strolling into the cabin. They're hands were locked together, and they were both laughing about something. I began to smile, ready to congratulate them and hug them to death until I caught a glance behind them. Riley was in the doorway, and it he was looking at me. Once he saw me staring back, he motioned me to go outside, and left the doorway.

Well, damn. I knew we'd have to face each other eventually, but I hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Especially now, when I was actually looking forward to doing something.

I slouched off the floor, and gave Bree a small nudge when I passed her by. Her beaming smile wiped to confusion when she saw me walking off, and she grabbed my arm. "Wait, hold on. I want you to hear-"

"I know, I'm sorry," I said sadly, motioning outside.

Bree gave me a sad smile, but nodded understandingly.

Riley was actually waiting for me when I finally got outside. That meant he was here for a talk instead of going out somewhere. He examined me blankly with his eyebrows knotted before he merely turned around and walked off, his hands deep in his pockets.

Confused, I followed. "Where are we going?"

A range of possibilities ran through my mind. Perhaps he finally going to dispose of me, or worse, take me to _Victoria_.

"Seriously, where are we going?" I demanded.

"Hunting," he said.

I looked at him in disbelief. His voice was so aloof and unharmed that it irritated me more than him getting furious. He was acting like our last argument hadn't affected him at all, that he didn't care about how much we wanted to rip each other apart. My hands clenched to fists and I frowned. "Why?"

He glanced back at me. "When was the last time you ate?"

He's right. I haven't drunk anything in weeks, it seemed. But it still seemed weird with this casual plan of his. The last time he took me hunting, he left me in the streets with a dead body. I shuddered at the memory.

"I thought you'd be mad at me or something," I admitted.

I heard him sigh from up ahead. "There's no point in staying mad at someone for so long. Its a waste of time."

"A waste of time," I repeated. "So you're going to act all lovable to the newborns now?"

"No, by all means, I'll go on hating them," he muttered back. "But my treatment will be based on how well their obedience is. I will punish them if necessary, but I'm not going to go on and on beating them. Like I said, it's a waste of time."

I brushed away the fact he seemed so comfortable explaining things to me, and focused on the real plot. All of his brutal words on my relationship with Edward hadn't entirely drained themselves from my mind, because I raised an eyebrow, and said smugly. "Did _Victoria_ tell you to say that?"

He turned around now, eyes deepening into an annoyed scowl. "I'm not, nor am I ever, going to talk to you about her."

"Why not?" I challenged, idiotically. What the hell was I doing? "You seem to have a lot of facts on Edward and me. I don't see how this would be any different."

"Its entirely different," his voice raised. "And I honestly never gave a damn about your messed up relationship. But I have to hear it constantly- because Victoria wants to make so very clear that I know every damn thing about you. Because you're just so _special_."

The way he said the last few words were dripping with heavy sarcasm and hatred. This alarmed me, even though I had already known that I was supposed to be Victoria's secret weapon. It must have been the way he said it. It sounded as if he were jealous.

But I was tired of arguing at this point. Too much of it. Too much to bear. So I remained silent and focused on taking care of my thirst problem.

We approached a city, abandoned brick buildings and crumpled garbage cans skirting the outsides. The scent of this specific city wasn't familiar, so it perked my interest.

Riley was many yards away, and was already entering an alleyway when I called out to him. "Where are we at?"

"Somewhere near Forks."

Somewhere in my body, I could feel something tighten. _Forks_. My home. Charlie.

"Yeah," Riley seemed to read my thoughts. "I know all about it."

I uttered. "Seriously? Victoria told you _that _much about me?"

"No," he backfired. "I used to live there too."

He continued walking after that, and I stared after him in disbelief.

Riley?

From Forks?

"The famous chief's daughter," Riley continued. "Your last name's _Swan_, right? I suspected as such. One random day in the summer, your dad took you to my daycare because he had to work late. My parents were friends with him. They talked to each other all the time."

I searched my mind for some kind of memory, some spark that would lighten up the situation. After a few seconds, I admitted. "I don't remember you or your parents."

"Wouldn't expect you too," he leapt on the top of a building, landing with ease. I followed. "You were only like four or five. And I was a year older. My parents told me I avoided you because you were a girl or something."

Typical thing for a little boy to do. But I still couldn't grasp the fact that I had actually encountered him before my transformation- before _his_ transformation. I began to wonder what color his human eyes were.

Riley scanned the area for humans in case one was wandering through the streets alone. None appeared to be about. Both of us couldn't catch a scent of one either. He sighed in an irritated tone and slid on his dark sunglasses.

"Go into town," he said, handing me a few twenty-dollar bills from his back pocket. "Buy some tape. I'll pick up some humans and meet you back here in twenty minutes."

I held the bills with confusion. "Um…what kind of tape?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "Victoria wanted me to buy it. Just get a few of everything."

"Uh- wait! What-"

But he was already gone.

"Ugh," I groaned loudly. What the hell was I supposed to do? I hadn't been in town for years it seemed, always huddled up in darkened cabins and cut- throat vampires. What if I made a scene in front of everybody?

Just tape, Bella. I could do this.

Letting out another groan, I tucked the bills in my own pocket, and strolled into the alleyways in human speed, putting up my hood just in case. When the labyrinth of the alleyways came to an end, I took in the sight of many strip malls, brilliant lights and humans hurrying along the sidewalks. Their different scents alerted my thirst, and I almost had to slap myself to stay focused.

I never forgave myself for hunting humans. It was just so _wrong_, and I would be so disappointed in myself if my human self could see. But I really wasn't Bella Swan anymore. I was a bloodthirsty newborn and a number in the war. And that fact always made the idea of hunting humans a lot more reasonable.

I stretched the hem of my hood farther over my head, and caught on to the line of people heading in the same direction. I pushed my hunting instincts in the back of my mind, and searched for a store that looked like it would sell tape. Eventually, I caught sight of a normal looking department store, and immediately headed in that direction.

It felt so weird to be shopping again. I never was a fan of doing it, but now it seemed exciting. All these different types of materials in every direction possible. I wanted to look at all of it- examine it and decide whether or not to buy it. I wanted to savor the one chance I had of becoming a human again.

Damn.

I was really going mad.

I strolled down the supplies isle, and knelt down next all the tape types. There was normal, colorful, small, large, and roles of duct tape. Which one would Victoria want?

I decided to go with my instinct, and grabbed one role of duct tape and a normal one.

The store cashier couldn't be under seventeen years old. He had blonde, spiky hair and a childish face that reminded me of Gareth. From his stance, you could tell he was waiting to get out of there as soon as possible and go complain about it to his friends. He lazily handed a few coins to the old lady in front of me, and yawned.

I scattered the tape on the counter, and searched my pocket to dig out one of the twenties. When our eyes met, his brown eyes widened and his whole body seemed to stiffen. I immediately looked downwards, hoping the shadow of the hood hid the color of my eyes.

That didn't appear to be his problem, though. Instead, his heart rate seemed to increase rapidly, cheeks churning into a flash of bright red. His hands slightly shook as he took hold of the duct tape.

That's when it hit me. He wasn't scared of me.

He was _attracted_ to me.

Now that was surprising. I had almost forgot I was a vampire, being incredibly beautiful and all. But I never really thought about it, since I never really encountered many humans that I _wasn't_ going to eat. The only boys I had been near were vampires just like me, so they never noticed.

The boy cleared his throat. "Is that all you have?"

I could tell despite his heartbeat, that he was trying to act as aloof as possible. I nodded once in reply, and put a twenty on the counter to avoid meeting hands. The boy quickly plugged in the money, and stuck the tape in a noisy bag. From the corner of my eye, I could see him flash a glance.

"You look familiar," he said. "Do we go to the same school?"

I didn't recognize him at all, and I knew he didn't recognize me. I replied. "I highly doubt it."

Disappointment flooded through his features, and he handed me my change and bag. "Have a good night."

"You too," I muttered, and disappeared out of the store.

Riley should have gotten some humans by now, and probably was waiting for me in the spot we agreed. I stuffed the bag of tape in my jacket pocket, and headed towards the alleyway I came out of.

Until I passed the ring store.

It was beautiful in there. Hundreds of different shaped diamonds, most of them crested into a heart. There were a few diamond necklaces in the window, which caught my attention. So beautiful. What I would give to wear one of them.

My eyes flickered over to the rings, where a man with no hair and a tux is aiding an attractive guy with his back to everyone. My heart began to drop when I notice familiarity in the guy. Bronze- red hair and bright pale skin. Normal clothes that made him look amazing never the less. Oh God…

Edward.

_Edward_.

I threw myself away from the window and against the wall before he could notice me. My breathing started to heave, and I felt my legs beginning to give out in realization. I was on the cool sidewalk before I knew it.

There was only one reason why he would be in there.

He was going to propose to someone.

And it wasn't me.

My throat began to enclose itself, even though I never had to breathe to begin with. No, this couldn't be happening. I always hoped that he would forget about Tanya and find me and beg me to be with him again. Beg me on his knees. But no. He never would do that.

He was madly in love with Tanya.

And he was going to _marry_ her.

I truly wanted to walk into the ring store and show myself. Show him that I was alive and that I loved him and missed him. I wanted him to feel so bad that he didn't come after me, so bad he wasn't there to protect me from Victoria. I knew I couldn't do this, though. Showing myself wouldn't do any good. He obviously didn't care if I were dead or not, why would he care if I were a vampire?

I was sobbing as quietly as I could. I used to have dreams that he had forgotten about her, but now I didn't even have those. I was truly alone. My dream Edward never cared about me or my disappearance.

When I finally looked up, I nearly jumped. Riley was on the other side of the entrance to the store, staring firmly through the window. Sparkling diamonds reflected off of his sunglasses.

I completely ignored him. What was the point? He had seen me sob and scream bloody murder already. What was there to loose, really? My head found itself back on my knees, and I sobbed louder. People were watching me suspiciously. I didn't care.

A few seconds later, Riley's dark shoes were next to me, and his expression was entirely indifferent. When he opened his mouth to speak, I interrupted. "_Don't_, okay? Just don't. I really_ don't_ need this right now, I…"

He didn't move. He just stared.

"I know you're sick and tired of hearing me sob my freaking heart out," I nearly screamed in pain. "But _please_…just leave me alone._ Please_. Just this once."

Riley sighed heavily, but he didn't leave me alone. Instead, he grabbed onto both of my arms, and hauled me upwards, fixing my hood more over my eyes after he was sure I could stand. He then motioned me forward, and all the way to the alleyway without a word.

I was too miserable to question why he wasn't beating me with harsh words. Instead, I collapsed when we reached the forest. I collapsed and buried my ugly face in the dirt.

I didn't want to get up.

I wanted to die here.

As pathetic as it was.

I was pathetic. Such a hopeless romantic, that couldn't get over her obsession over a guy who never gave a damn about her. But it was true in every way possible. I couldn't exist in a world that had Edward marry Tanya. I needed to die before some other horrible news struck me. That Charlie died. Or Renee. Or _Jacob…_

Riley must had left me, because I heard his footsteps moments later. He had dragged the body of a man from somewhere, and dropped him lightly next to me. "Drink," he ordered, and turned away.

Wiping all the dirt off my face, I sunk my teeth into the man's neck. The blood was still warm, and despite how good it tasted, I still felt like a dead shell. Abandoned and lonely. Once I finished, I backed away from the body and looked up at him.

"Did he know I was there?" I choked out.

Riley removed his glasses. Surprisingly, his firm features were replaced by ones of concern. "No," he replied. "But he probably would've if we'd stayed any longer."

I shook my head slowly. "I…don't know what to do anymore."

"He was never going to come after you," Riley pointed out. He was trying to act as civil as possible, but I knew he couldn't help it. "One day you'll realize it. For now, I'm releasing you from your duties. Diego will help me move the newborns."

My head snapped up to him. Was he joking?

"You're actually…?"

"Yes," he stated. Automatically, he reached into my jacket and retrieved the bag of tape. His glasses were put back on his eyes. "Tell me when you're ready to help again. The cabin isn't far off from here. Take that trail for a few miles, and you'll pick up the scent."

Then he was gone, leaving me gaping in the same spot.

* * *

**Long chapter :) Hope you guys liked it! Will post another chapter quicker if you guys review ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Men are like roses…" Bree explained. "They can look really good, but you have to watch out for their thorns."

My head remained buried in my knees as I groaned mentally and physically. Once I had found my way back to the cabin, I nearly collapsed next to Bree and spilled out everything about me and Edward's relationship, going on and on about how happy we were and how much I loved him. It was pathetic, really. But I never was that strong to begin with.

Bree was the only one who bothered to listen to my sob story. She gave me loads and loads of unhelpful advice, and did everything she could to make sure there were no awkward silences. It got so desperate that she was using 'men are like' jokes.

It really wasn't fair to her. Here I was, bossing her around to make me feel better, when she _just_ got a new mate. I should have been happy for her. I should have been congratulating her and hugging them both in enthusiasm. But, that wasn't the case. Grumpy, selfish, old Bella had to come and screw things up for anyone.

"Bella, I really am sorry," I heard her sigh. "You shouldn't have to go through with that. I don't know what I would do if I saw Diego…"

Her voice faltered as she looked over to the dark haired boy across the room. Once their eyes met, he smiled at her and blew her a kiss. She returned it, smiling brightly.

I sighed loudly. Why couldn't I ever be as happy as them?

"Thanks Bree," I mumbled. "For everything. I needed someone to talk things out with. You can go snuggle up with Diego all you like now."

She looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go!" I pushed her off her feet, and she gave me the best smile she had in her vocabulary. I buried my head in my knees again for the fear of seeing their reunion. It would make me too depressed.

Now that Bree had sort of raised me out of the suicidal mode, I needed an army commander. Someone who would stomp up to me and slap me across the face, screaming at me to forget Edward. Forget him and make me afraid to ever think about him again. How nice that would have been if one of my friends in the cabin were willing to do so. But I knew no one would ever do so in a million years.

Unless it was _Raoul._

My eyes peered up from my knees to examine the crazy maniac near the doorway. His vicious expression was calmed into ones of satisfaction as he talked to a brown haired newborn girl, showing her his muscles every once in a while.

Oh, please.

Despite his tiring bragging traits, he _would_ make a good commander. His harsh words would be burned into the back of my skull, and his threats would electrocute my mind if they ever thought about the wretched boy who tore my heart out. I felt myself aching for that to happen. To forget _everything_.

But back to reality, why would Raoul ever help me? The last time we talked, he obviously still hadn't forgotten, otherwise he would've done his sly way of 'sweet talking' me. If I truly were this desperate to move on, I'd have to go to a whole different level.

Gareth was suddenly beside me when I looked over my shoulder. His very presence snapped me out of my game mode, and he looked over at me with complete aloof.

"Hey."

I frowned at him. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

"Mad at you?" he frowned back. "I was never mad."

"You stomped out of the cabin. I think you were _somewhat_ mad."

"Nah," he shook his head. "I was just disappointed. Disappointed in myself, actually. If I never would've gone to that party with her and drunk more than I was supposed to, and got her pregnant _and_ run away…none of this crap would've happened."

"Riley found you while you were running away?"

"Yeah."

"Hm," I murmured. "Well… you don't think your girlfriend would get an abortion, do you? She's only thirteen, right? There's a possibility that could happen for someone so young."

"Triona would rather listen to the 'Beastie Boys' than give up the baby," Gareth assured me. When he saw my confused expression, he added. "'Beastie Boys' are her least favorite music group. She would _never_ get an abortion. I remember she was even in all these pro-life clubs and what not."

"Well, that's good," I tried to sound encouraging. This topic was _so_ not my thing. I really wasn't sure at all if Gareth wanted to keep the child or not. I could understand if he didn't…after all, there would be so much work behind it and so much stress. It would be easier to just end it now and not have to worry about it.

But I knew Gareth wouldn't think that. He was too good- hearted to think about getting rid of his own kid, no matter how old and stressed he was.

"Do you really think there's no way to see her at all?" Gareth asked, looking at me seriously. "I really want to; _need_ to, actually. Even if it's only for a couple minutes…she needs to know that I apologize for leaving her. She needs to know that I still care for her and wish I could help. She needs to know _everything_ I feel."

"Gareth, its not a good idea," I said wearily. If I couldn't see Edward, then Gareth shouldn't be allowed to see Triona. "Even if you can control your thirst and everything, _then_ what? She'll want you to stay with her, and you can't do that. You can't walk among humans anymore. She'll realize you're a different species, and you can get killed for revealing yourself."

"By who?" Gareth frowned.

I held in my breath. I didn't want to tell him about the Volturi, and give him another thing to worry about. So I just explained. "There are some vampires out there who give us limits and if we break their rules, we can get executed without a fight."

Gareth raised his eyebrows, but he didn't press the subject of the deadly vampires further. "Well, that still doesn't mean I shouldn't make some sort of contact with her, even if she does discover I'm…_whatever_ I am."

I sighed. "The battle against the gold-eyes will be in a couple days. If we all survive that, then we'll talk about it again."

Gareth seemed satisfied enough.

Kristie stood up and began organizing the hunting groups for that night. Raoul was still deeply engaged into the conversation with the brunette, so he was no help to her. Irritated, Kristie scanned the cabin alone, and called over Gareth to fill up one of the groups.

"Later," he sighed.

Once he got up and left, my eyes wandered over to the vampire who was sitting on the opposite side of him. Fred's slick blonde hair reflected off the weak lantern, and his eyes were narrowed as he watched Bree and Diego entangle their fingers in the others'.

"Fred…?" I asked. "You okay?"

The tall vampire didn't move his gaze, or his body movement. Before I could think that he was ignoring me, he responded. "I'm fine."

I paused before going on. "I'm assuming Bree told you the news."

He nodded once, and his hardened gaze on the cute couple finally pulled away to look at me. "Of course she did, why wouldn't she?" he muttered, sighing in the process. "It's the best that ever happened to her. Or so she put it."

The realization of the situation hit me like a gunshot. "You_ love_ her."

"What?" Fred's face turned to disgust. "You've got to be kidding me. No way."

"Yes way," I told him back. "Before Gareth came, she was the only friend you had. It all makes sense."

"She is a child," Fred nearly snarled at me. I automatically caught the accusations coming out of my throat, and looked at him evenly. This was all so insane, but it made perfect sense to why he was unhappy with Bree and Diego's relationship. Of course, the Great Fred would never admit it out loud. "As are _you_," he added.

"_Me_?" Rage boiled within me. "How so?"

"Don't think half of the cabin had not heard you and your sob story," Fred said with firm calmness. "It was quite irritating, to be totally honest."

"Oh, so its wrong for me to be sad that my _freaking_ fiancée_ left_ me a_ week_ before our wedding for some random girl, and I just recently saw him buying a bloody_ ring_ for her?" I almost screamed. Getting mad at Edward was one thing, but someone accusing _me_ of being sad that he left? It was too late. I was a goner. Gone into the depths of my rage. "I can't believe you, Fred! And here I was, thinking that we were friends! But it turns out, you're no better than _Riley_!"

"It doesn't matter to me where I am on your friend scale," Fred explained. "But if Riley said the same thing as me, then you shouldn't take our words so offensively. Bree probably wanted to say it as well, but she was too polite to do so. Listen to me. It's not wrong that you're sad about seeing him with someone else. But it _is_ wrong that you're not forgetting about him after what he did to you."

I looked at Fred in both confusion and amazement. He was right. Edward had made me so miserable by cheating on me and leaving me, but I never realized that it was _him_ that was the problem. I had swallowed myself in unnecessary thoughts that I wasn't good enough for him and he deserved better.

Deserved better?

He _cheated_ on me.

_I_ deserved better.

"You understand what we're saying now?" Fred asked.

I nodded blankly. "Yeah…I do. Actually, thank you. I needed someone to get that all out of my system. Thanks, Fred."

He merely gave me an approving look before fixing his gaze back onto Bree and Diego. I followed it, and sighed. There was no encouragement I could give him to go after her or anything. Bree belonged with Diego.

"There will always be other girls," I stated.

Fred frowned. "I already told you. I do _not_ love her. She's my friend, and she will always be only that. Stop pressing on the subject or I'll switch on my repulsive skills."

"Fine," I muttered.

We didn't speak again, so that left me plenty of time to feel guilty about the way I acted. What had this vampire life turned me into? A crazed, sensitive monster that screamed at everyone who wanted to help me. This wasn't who I was supposed to be. This wasn't _me_.

Bree and Diego joined us after an hour or so, and as did Gareth when he finally returned from his hunting group. Kristie began to gather five others for the next one, until Riley automatically shot through the door, and stopped in the center of the room. The newborns, that were sitting there previously, moved as far as they could towards the walls.

Something had obviously happened to piss him off, because his scowl was a lot deeper than it usually was. The room waited with an ugly silence, waiting for the leader to finally say something. I saw Bree glance at me from the corner of my eye, like she thought I had something to do with it.

Riley suddenly held up a pair of glasses. "These," he said very loudly. "Had once belonged to a kid I believed to be named Jack Schnieder." The newborns looked among themselves in confusion, not understanding where this was going. My own eyes narrowed as I studied the glasses. They were boxy, but expensive, something that a typical computer nerd would wear. Running a quick look around the room, Riley then said. "Which one of you knew him? He was a member of this army."

Nobody spoke up. In all honestly, I didn't remember the name or the glasses either.

"Of course, none of you knew him," Riley said with a hint of disappointment. "He was a quiet kid. Besides that, I decided to pass through a city and keep patrol a couple of hours ago. I caught onto a strangely familiar scent, and when I followed it, there I saw it. Jack Schnieder ripped into pieces…his limbs being burned. His glasses were laid just to right…just to the right of his burning body."

A couple of newborns on the other side of the wall shrieked in terror. I couldn't agree with them more. This was _horrible_.

"This was meant to be a message from _them_," Riley continued darkly. "_Them_- the ones who are coming to destroy us. Destroy us _all_. They believe they _own_ this territory, and we don't have a right to be here."

My eyebrows knit themselves together at his words. There was no way the Cullens would ever be so possessive of their "territory", but the newborns seemed to buy his words perfectly. Raoul was no longer buried in a conversation with the girl newborn. He was on his feet, growling at what he had heard.

"These vampires," Riley said. "Just killed one of your brothers."

"AW, HELL NO," Raoul suddenly screamed, baring his teeth. The newborns standing next to him slowly backed away to another part of the room.

"Another thing," Riley then pointed in my direction, alarming me. "Bella Swan encountered one of them during her hunting trips. She was lucky to escape with her life. He threatened her and tried to rip her to shreds, but she got away in time."

I struggled to hide my flabbergasted expression from all the newborns who were looking at me in terror. What the hell was he doing?

He then turned towards me, his eyes full of something that was almost soft. How did he even know I was standing here? He hadn't looked once this way to see I was over here. "Wasn't that right, Bella?"

The newborns looked at me for confirmation. Before I knew what I was doing, I nodded once, trying my best to look pained at the 'memory.'

"I'LL RIP THEM ALL TO SHREDS," Raoul declared, angry as ever. My mind was spinning. Raoul seemed to completely forget about his grudge on me. He wanted to kill the Cullens for 'hurting' me. What the hell?

The newborns weren't looking very frightened anymore. Some of them were becoming doubles of Raoul. Riley went on. "Jack and Bella are your family. Now tell me, what are you going to do to the gold-eyes when you see them on the battlefield?"

The room erupted in several loud and violent descriptions of ways to kill, beat, rip, punch, and tear the family I once thought would be my own some day. Bree and I stared at each other with wide eyes, my hands covering my mouth in awe. Riley got all these rude and hateful kids to be my personal bodyguards in less than twenty seconds.

_Holy crap_.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Riley give an approving look at his victory, and then head in the direction of the door. There was no way I would just let this go without an explanation. Why would Riley ever care about my personal problems with the newborns? Or was he trying to cheer me up from seeing Edward?

"He just totally helped you out!" Bree told me wildly. She and Fred were the only ones who knew the truth about what had happened between Edward and I.

"I know," I struggled to say, still desperately trying to find Riley through the crowd. "Um…I'll be right back."

Once I literally clawed my way outside, I met face to face with disappointment.

He had already left.

How unfortunate.

What was going on with that guy? Everything wasn't making any sense. It was weird enough that he actually wanted to give me space after the Edward incident, but trying to help me further…? This definitely wasn't the Riley from a few weeks ago. The old Riley would've just disposed of me in annoyance.

I really needed to talk to him about this. Perhaps if I could catch him next time he came into the cabin, he would spill. But until then, I would just have to wait and continue to watch in misery as Bree and Diego fondled and cuddled with each other lovingly. Sighing one more time at the darkened woods, I turned around and began heading back inside.

I stopped automatically.

Riley was leaning against the wall.

Was he waiting for me the whole time?

Probably.

He wasn't smirking, but he had that smug tint indented in his features. Slowly, I crossed my arms and gave him the best glare I could give.

"Annoyed faces don't suit you," he muttered. "They seem to work better on me."

"What _was_ that back there?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"What was what?"

"You know," I said. "Why did you get them to want to help me?"

"I thought that's what you'd want," he explained, slouching off the wall and strutting towards me casually. "Raoul's been getting on your case, hasn't he? Well, now you don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm shocked that you aren't thanking me."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm happy with it. It's just…well, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

He went silent after that, and just stood there, studying me. I studied him back, going over his dark chestnut locks of hair and ruby eyes, high cheekbones and perfectly pale skin. He seemed to do the same, but I cowered back, knowing he wouldn't find anything spectacular. Especially compared to Victoria.

"Because the same thing happened to me," he finally said, our eyes finally meeting. "I had my heart broken by someone, as hard as it is to believe for you."

"Really?" My eyebrows rose. "So you had a lover before Victoria?"

"No."

That left me entirely confused, but I didn't have time to process it, because he walked past me and started off into the woods.

"Wait," I said.

He stopped.

"Jack Schnieder isn't a real person, is he?"

Riley turned around to face me, flashing me a real smile. His perfect white teeth flickered in the moonlight. "Personally, I thought the whole idea of it was pretty convincing."

"The newborns believe anything," I agreed, smiling back.

And then he disappeared into the shadows of the woods, leaving me dazzled and confused at what the hell happened. But I sure of one thing, and it worried me beyond belief.

At that very moment, outside the newborn cabin, I realized how utterly and completely attractive Riley was.

* * *

**Now things are going to get interesting ;) Sorry bout the wait guys, I had this research project and…yeah, you guys probably don't want to hear my excuse. That, and you know how crappy you feel after you realize your ex- boyfriend, who you still love, gets a new girlfriend.**

**Please review guys! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

It was when it began to rain that I realized I had been standing there for twenty minutes straight, staring into the depths of the blackened forest Riley had disappeared in. My hands automatically flew to my damp hair, protecting it feebly, while I headed back into the cabin with stiff legs.

I felt weird. Really, _really_ weird. The old, dusty box of my personal attractions stirred from somewhere inside me, and opened for the first time since I laid eyes on Edward Cullen. Who the_ hell_ even was Edward Cullen, anyway?

_Lord Almighty_.

What was going on with me? I always knew Riley was somewhat good-looking, it shouldn't have been _that_ much of a jolt. But this time it was different. Perhaps I was so wrapped up in his ugly personality that I never even bothered to really notice until now. Now… _now_ he was nowhere near as cruel as he used to be, and now I could finally see who he really was.

_Or_ I was just that desperate to love someone.

That could've been the case. Looking for the first male guy I came across since I forgot about that jerky mind- reader. Hell, it could've been Raoul if he was the one to come out and talk to me instead. Maybe I truly was just yearning to love.

Yet the scary thing was, I could see myself being attracted to Riley anyway. If he were the one I'd met at school instead of Edward…

God, how I wished he never gave me space and got all those newborns to want to kill for me. These stupid, giddy feelings would've still been bottled up and I would never have to worry about possibly loving someone again. But the other scary thing was; I wasn't so sure that this was a bad thing. Perhaps having a crush would lighten my mood, and I'd have something to live for. To hope for.

_Like Riley loving me back?_

Damn, this was so insane. Did I really want Riley to like me in that way? He seemed so adoringly happy with Victoria, and after all that I'd seen him act towards the newborns, I really wasn't sure he would make the boyfriend type.

_Boyfriend? Riley?_

It was official.

I was insane.

My legs began to wobble when I reached back inside, and I gripped the brick wall for support. I needed help from somebody; somebody to talk about this with. Too bad, however, that I was too embarrassed to let anyone in this cabin know I had a thing for their psycho leader. Even telling Bree would be disastrous.

Fred and Diego were in a conversation when I caught sight of my group of friends, the same with Gareth and Bree. I slowly walked around them and slid against the wall, my head resting against the rough surface of the wall. If I wanted to continue being truthful with them and not have them find out about my horrible taste in guys, I would need to forget about Riley. _Completely_. Wipe all attracted thoughts from my head, and continue thinking he was an arrogant jerk who had no feelings. It shouldn't be that hard, after all. This attraction was brand new, and it only blossomed because I saw him smile. As easy as it came, easy it would go.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy.

For the rest of the day and the following one, my thoughts were getting consumed alive of the newborn leader, replaying all the moments we spoke to each other. I found myself feeling like a complete moron for yelling at him and being so cruel about his lack of care for anybody. Why was I such a sensitive person, and such a disrespectful one at that? Why had I never tried to _listen_ to the beautiful vampire, instead of accuse him of everything? Why had I ruined every possible chance I had of him liking me in return?

Oh, God. _These thoughts!_

And to make it ten times worse, the more I thought of how gruesome it would be to have Riley as a boyfriend, the more it became appealing. The two of us hunting together, exchanging sweet phrases and smiles, holding hands under the brightest moon. Him staring at me in the loveliest way possible with a dashing smile, telling me I was a billion times more beautiful than Victoria.

I physically slapped myself.

I needed to rot in an asylum before he returned and my fantasies would take off past the point of no return. Before I did something stupid in front of him.

Ugh. This was a pretty damn big crush.

"You look a little troubled," Bree noted, catching me sag against the wall in hopelessness. I faked her a smile, and assured her I was fine. She just wouldn't understand if I told her. The only person who could possibly get me out of these feelings was a trained professional who knew nothing about Riley or who he was.

Like I'd ever see one of those again.

"Come hunting with me?" I asked her. "I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

Diego decided to tag along with us once Kristie allowed the hunting groups to leave. With all honesty, I wanted the least amount of people to know as possible, but I countered Diego would give good advice since he knew Riley the best. Bree was left in silent shock when I finally said it out loud, and Diego let out a brilliant smirk.

"I knew it!" he shrieked. "I _knew_ there was something going on between you two!"

"Nothing's going on," I told him uncomfortably. "Its just… its me. It's me that has the problem, not him. Technically, nothing's going on."

"Why'd you say you have a problem?" Bree finally asked, frowning. "I'm not getting what the problem is."

I frowned back. I expected _her_ out of all people to go off on me about how stupid I was thinking. "I…_what_? I thought…wait, are you saying you're approving of what's going on with me? You don't think there's something I need to _fix_?"

"So you have a crush on him," Bree answered. "So what?"

I was flabbergasted. "_So what_? There's something wrong with me!"

"No there isn't," she countered. "Probably every girl in that cabin thinks he's good looking. Hell, I even did when he first found me scrambling for food in the trashcans! I don't think that way anymore, but…"

"I thought no one liked him…" I uttered.

"Well, he needs to keep up his reputation," Diego pointed out. "He has to maintain order. But that doesn't mean the newborns don't respect him."

"But that's the problem!" I nearly shouted. "I don't just respect him, I… I don't know! You guys need to seriously help me forget about this, because I don't want this to happen! I most certainly don't want him to find out, and I don't want anybody else to, either."

"There isn't really a way to forget about him altogether," Bree explained. "Maybe all you need to do is accept it. Tell him how you feel. Who knows, maybe he could like you back!"

I should have expected this from Bree. She got Diego easier than pie, so of course she would be blind to real consequences. "No way! No chance that's happening."

"Life's too short for stupid waiting games," she pressed. "I say go for it. _You _were the one who told me to tell Diego, and look where we are now! I feel like happiest girl alive!"

"Okay, first of all, this is _Riley _we're talking about, not Diego," I started. "Secondly, Riley would rather sew every single one of the newborns sweaters than even _think_ about being involved with me." _Thirdly, he has a freaking lover named Victoria!_

"Now, don't beat yourself up," Diego said. "You aren't as innocently unavailable to him as you claim to be. I _know_ he hasn't been taking you hunting just because he was ordered to, and I _know_ he's been acting differently when you're around him. He's let you off the leash of helping him when he saw you troubled, and he's been checking up on you and getting you newborn friends just to make you happy! Not to mention, he said himself he was in love with someone other than the creator! He told you that last night!"

My eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. "How did you find out about that?"

"Um…" Diego turned innocent. "Word gets around fast, I guess."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean he was talking about me," I muttered. "Bree said all the girls in the cabin thought he was attractive. He could've had any one of them in the time I wasn't created yet."

"I would've seen something," Diego countered. "And yes, he _could've_, but he _didn't_. I was always with him before you showed up."

"That, and the fact he even told you he was in love!" Bree took hold of my shoulders and shook them violently. "Bella, don't you see? If he liked someone else, he wouldn't have bothered telling you in the first place. But he did- and that could mean he was trying to hint it at you or something…"

"He didn't tell me he was in love," I told her back evenly, wrenching her fingers off my shoulders. "He told me he had his _heart broken_, not that he was in bloody love."

"Yes!" Bree screeched. "His heart broke once he saw you sobbing over the gold- eyes! It broke because he saw you still loved that other guy!"

I sighed heavily at this. The fact Bree and Diego's words were starting to make sense really was making me giddy. What if it was true? What if he was talking about me?

My mind automatically retreated from the fantasizing dream, fearing the idea was complete rubbish. He probably encountered so many girls in his lifetime as a vampire that I didn't deserve to even be considered. Besides, even if he _was_ talking about me, it could've been some kind of joke. Victoria could've instructed him to get me to fall in love with him.

Oh, Victoria. You evil witch.

Diego and Bree both waited for my reaction, expecting to hear my words of giving in. Instead, I let out another sigh. "I'm sorry, guys. You don't understand how much more there is to it."

Then I turned on my heel and left, forgetting to hunt in the process.

* * *

Gareth and Fred were waiting for the three of us to return when I got back. I could tell they were confused as to why I showed up alone, but from the look on my face, they didn't want to ask.

I huffed loudly when I sat down, my fingers going into the roots of my hair. Why couldn't I just forget about that goddamned vampire leader? It would've made everything so much easier to live with! I wouldn't have to shut out my friends and I would be alone and blissful.

Geez.

Why couldn't I find a situation I was happy in?

From somewhere around me, I heard Gareth stutter. "Um…Bella?"

I slowly looked up to see what he wanted, just to jerk further backwards into the wall. Riley was standing a couple feet away, examining me with a confusion expression. My thoughts took off in races, and I quickly tried to think of what to say

"Y-You scared me…" I stuttered idiotically.

Riley lifted an eyebrow, and I pretty much died right there. There was no way I was going to get out of this crush. "Well I've been in this spot since you stomped inside," he answered smoothly. "Diego break up with you or something?"

"He's in love with Bree," I told him automatically. I silently cursed myself for how hoarse my voice sounded.

"Hm," Riley murmured. "I must have forgotten. Well, c'mon. I've got to take you somewhere."

Something inside me fluttered, and I heaved myself to my feet. "Take me somewhere?"

He nodded once, and then he headed towards the doorway. I followed him closely, curious as to where this was going. Was he going to take me somewhere special and maybe tell me he loved me? _Was he_? "Where are we going this time?" I had to ask.

"Victoria," he responded. "She wants to see you again."

My senses dropped in realization. Oh no.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Don't know, she left it at that," Riley explained. "I'm sure she just wants to check in with you or something."

He was probably right. I hadn't talked to Victoria in a_ long _time, and it wasn't like her to leave me alone all this time. Hopefully, it would just be a casual input, and that would be all to it. I couldn't imagine how awful it would be if she found out I had a thing for her "lover." She'd probably dispose of me straight away before I got between them.

We walked all the way back to Seattle under the skyline, trolleys heading overhead against the moonlight. The buildings were silent and deserted, trashcans looking as if they were about to die from old age. I was instantly reminded of the night I followed Riley to this place…watched him and Victoria snuggle…

I could smell her before I saw her. She was somewhere behind one of the darker buildings, utilizing the tape I had bought from her. Even in the darkness, I could see how sloppy she was taping papers on the building wall. Her red hair seemed to glint when she turned towards us.

"Bella," she acknowledged in a strange way. "Great you could join me tonight."

I didn't bother saying anything back. Riley stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She did the same, and I turned away before I could see them kiss. Once they were done, I heard her mutter under her breath to go monitor the newborns, and then he was gone.

She went back to taping papers on the building, and I stood there awkwardly. "Um… what are you taping?" I finally asked.

"A few people visited me the other night," Victoria explained, a disturbing purr to the edge of her voice. "There were four in total, and they apparently knew about the army I created. They said…" She turned towards me. "I had five days to complete what my army was created for… or else they'd come back… and dispose of all of us, including myself."

I frowned at this information. "Um…what did these people look like? Were they vampires?"

"Oh, yes," she said. "Very much vampire. They had dark clothes and looked very ancient-"

"The Volturi," I realized out loud. Victoria stared at me expectantly, and I decided I mind as well fill her in. "Yeah… we ran into some trouble with them last year. You don't want to mess with them. They take no mercy."

"I assumed they wouldn't," Victoria muttered. "They _did_ seem very straight forward."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well, I am not a fool," she gave me a scary grin. "I will do as instructed. Riley will move them out in three days, and we will go to battle with the Cullens. I expect you haven't told any of your fellow newborns of who I am yet…?"

"I never did," I promised her. "Diego, though. Diego already knows who you are."

"The boy does not matter," Victoria scoffed, and awkwardly pressed a paper to the building. "I am putting these up for the sole purpose of my intentions. If those dark ones dare come back, they will have seen these and realized I had already left."

She was a clueless one. The Volturi could be in a different country to know she had gone to Forks and taken all the newborns with her. But, of course, she must have been petrified by them, just like I was when I saved Edward from suicide.

"Enough of this talk," Victoria transformed. "Tell me how you've been cooperating over the last few weeks. I must know what goes on with my special newborn…"

"Uh, good. I guess."

"Nothing spectacular?"

_Well_… "Nope. Not at all."

"I see," she loudly stuck a piece of tape to the paper. "That is good to hear. Riley hasn't informed me of any problems, so perhaps you are telling me the truth. How is Riley, from your perspective? As you can see, I cannot always have my eye on him…"

"I don't know," I told her evenly, trying my best not to give anything away. "He is very mysterious, and he seems to keep to himself."

"Indeed he is," she agreed. "But that's what is so _attractive_ about him… am I wrong?"

From the unspoken silence, I could literally feel all hope vanishing. _She knows!_

"I-I guess," I stuttered.

"Come now, Bella," she eyed me devilishly. "You cannot stand there and not admit you haven't once found him so irresistibly dashing. He is quite the looker, alright. So young and innocent."

Somehow, those last few words wrung me in the wrong way. "I don't get it, Victoria. I don't get why you feel the need to lie to him about loving him when you love someone else. Why would you trick him?"

"That _someone else_ is dead, and is precisely because of you," Victoria's tone turned dangerous. "You have nothing to accuse me of."

"James basically got _himself _killed," I rioted without thinking. "He should've known what he was getting himself into before he tried hunting me. And as for Riley, how can you dare make such a fool out of him? He is a good person, Victoria, and he doesn't deserve to be treated like this. He loves you with all his heart, and all you do in return is make him your goddamned puppet!"

"I didn't force the kid to love me," Victoria said innocently.

"How dare you turn him into a monster," I spat. "How dare you turn him and trick him with your lies. You should've changed someone with no potential to do your dirty work. Not him. He could've gone to college, and had his own family, and had a great life. But now it's all ruined because of you. He could've been happy. He could've been great."

Victoria looked utterly flustered and raged, but I went on. "And if you won't tell him about your lies, then I will. Because Riley doesn't deserve to die for someone like you."

Suddenly, her fingers were around my throat, and she slammed me against the closest building, her eyes burning with hate. Only now did I realize how stupid it was to say all that out loud. "No. You aren't going to tell him anything, and I'll tell you why. I know exactly who all you're little friends in the cabin are, and believe me, disposing of them won't hurt the attack as much as you'd like to think. I know where your father lives, too. And your mother."

"The Cullens would never let you near him," I snarled at her.

She smiled sweetly. "That's why they'll be occupied with the newborn army."

Then she dropped me, leaving me nothing more to say. "So, my dear fire-hearted Bella, think about my words. You would be wise not to underestimate my potential, and how much I can really make those around you suffer."

Once I dusted myself off, I turned on my heel and began to leave until she called out to me once more. "Oh, and Bella. I'd stay away from Riley, too. He was, after all, not joking to me when he said you were the ugliest girl he'd ever seen."

I ran out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

**Where will things go from here? :O Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter guys- it really inspired me to write this one fast ;)**

**Review ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**BEWARE: Sad chapter **

**Chapter 18**

* * *

The entire forest hummed with gentle rain, the scent of wet leaves and earth dancing around the old cabin. Diego and I sat outside, the feeling of cold bricks pressed against our backs as we watched rain fall.

"She's obviously lying to get under your skin," Diego informed me once I told him everything. "She knows you have a thing for him, so she's making it seem you have absolutely no chance at being with him. Sounds just like what an evil creator would do."

"Well, she's right," I mumbled. "I do have no chance at being with him. Actually, _no_…that doesn't even matter! She's_ using_ him, Diego. Using him, and he's going to get himself killed! And she won't give a damn!"

Diego held up his palms reasonably. "Well, it's all up to you, now. There's nothing I can do. It's your choice whether or not to tell him. But you have to keep in mind, it's really either him or your parents."

I banged my head against my knees, groaning loudly. "Diego…I don't know what the hell I'm doing!"

He patted my shoulder a couple times. As helpful as he could be at times… he really was right when he said he couldn't help me. There wasn't any realistic way he could get Riley to drop every single belief he had in Victoria, _and_ get Charlie and Renee out alive. I had to choose. And as sad as it was, I knew deep down who was going to be my pick.

"You said your mom doesn't live around here, right?" Diego finally asked. "Maybe she was bluffing when she said she knew where she lived. I mean… unless she somehow went through your school records or your dad's house…"

Bluffing was something Victoria would do. Just like James when he called me, claiming he had my mother captive in the ballet studio. "She knows where my dad is," I sighed. "That, I'm sure of. And there's no guarantee the Cullens would protect him. I just…I can't risk it, you know?"

"Are you going to leave Riley in the dark, then?"

I smacked Diego's shoulder. "Diego…! You're not helping!"

"I'm sorry," he said with a bit of a laugh. "I just want you to see every angle before you make your decision. I mean, c'mon Bells… you _love_ him."

I slowly picked my head up from my knees, giving Diego a wild look. "I don't love him, Diego. I may like him a little bit, yes, but it's _never_ gone that far. The only thing he's done is do a couple of nice things for me. Its a stupid attraction."

Diego raised an eyebrow. "If it was just an 'attraction', you would've already made your decision. You would've chosen your parents over him in a heart beat, since he obviously didn't mean that much to you."

I stared at him in silent defeat. Damn it, he was right. "But he might_ die_ if I don't tell him," I babbled frantically. "That's why I'm so torn! I could never- not even if it was Raoul- let someone die when I have to power to stop it. _Never_."

"He could love you back, you know," Diego pointed out, ignoring everything I just said. "You two could wander off together, and you could be so much happier out there."

I snapped. "So you're saying I should choose _him_ over my bloody _parents_?"

"I'm not saying anything," he countered. "I just want you to keep in mind you could be happy with someone again, if you do so choose Riley. Doesn't look like you would, but…just saying."

"I am so done with guys," I told him evenly. "Them and their stupid excuses. It would be really idiotic of me to choose Riley, just to have him break up with me a month later. Hell, like he ever would want me at all! He loves _her _too much…"

"But he won't anymore if you tell him," Diego said.

"He won't believe me," I asserted. "And then that costs me _both_ my parents and him for trying."

Diego sighed. I liked that he was trying, but nothing seemed plausible. "Maybe _I_ should talk to him."

My head whipped around to meet his eyes. Was he for real? I couldn't risk Diego's life like that, him getting the boot for me. I shouldn't have even been telling him all this in the first place, it was risky enough that we were out in the open talking about all the secrets _out loud_. I shook my head violently. "No way. No chance."

"What?" Diego frowned. "C'mon, Riley can't hurt me. And the creator doesn't have to know what I told him. I can go hunting with him tonight and tell him everything. Probably can find out whether or not he likes you back." He grinned.

The idea began more and more tempting, but I continued to shake my head. "Diego…you can't. I can't let you get involved."

"Bella, seriously," he reasoned. "I want to do everything I can to help. And I think I've got a good chance at getting things right. I mean- do you seriously want to have to choose between the two people who brought you into this world and the man you love?"

I felt myself caving. "Well…no. But it's still so dangerous-"

"Bella, really," he insisted. "Riley trusts me, and I trust him. He'll listen to me."

I gave him a long and thoughtful look. There were too many risks at stake. What if Victoria found out what he told Riley? She would be furious, and she'd know I was behind it. Charlie would be found dead in a matter of seconds… and it would be_ all_ my fault.

But what if she didn't find out…?

"You really think you can tell him?" I started. "You know, without her finding out?"

"We'll be alone," he promised. "I got this."

Damn, it was so tempting. There _was_ a very slim chance Victoria would find out, and she probably never would. Riley would be able to know the truth… and he could help me protect Charlie from her. And everyone in the cabin wouldn't have to go to war…

My eyes found his, a tiny grin appearing from the corner of my lips. "Okay."

* * *

Diego stood near the doorway until dawn began to approach. The darkness of the night faded into soft purple skies, the rich scent of morning and flowers in the atmosphere. It had been a long and restless night for me, even with the company of Bree and our plans of what to make Diego for their one-week anniversary. The beautiful newborn leader had avoided the cabin all night… and it was very unlike him.

"So Diego's really going to tell him?" Bree asked when she caught me trying to look out the door.

I pulled back, and nodded grimly. "Yeah…I think so."

She shook my shoulders with a wide smile. "Dude, that's great! You're going to know whether or not he likes you back! Aw man, this is awesome! He's going to say yes, I know it!" Her expression fell when she read mine. "Hey… c'mon, aren't you excited?"

"Oh, yeah," I said quickly. "Of course I am…I'm just, you know. Nervous."

"Of what? C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"

_Um, our psycho creator could slaughter my throat and everyone else's if she ever found the slightest_ clue_ of what we were doing._

Pull yourself together, Bella. You won't get caught.

Diego's face brightened as he turned back to look at us from the doorframe. I could smell his oncoming scent, and my spirits lifted in some kind of wild excitement. He was coming!

And sure enough, a dashingly beautiful vampire with sunglasses entered the cabin, scanning the room and all the newborns chatting amongst themselves. Suspiciously, he removed the sunglasses and tucked them in his back pocket, perusing everyone more intensely, like he was looking for someone. He stopped when he caught sight of Kristie and Raoul. "No hunting groups tonight," he told them smoothly. "Training all night and day. We're going to battle in two days."

"Two days?" Kristie shrieked. "That's kind of short notice-"

"AW RIGHT!" Raoul leapt forward, a big cheeky grin covering his features. He flexed his muscles, and everyone around him seemed more disturbed than impressed.

"Put those away, idiot," Riley muttered, and Raoul obeyed in a tough yet sheepish manner. "I'm going to scout ahead for the easiest ways to get there. You both need to lead the training sessions. I'll be back in a couple hours to check your progress."

"What exactly are we teaching them?" Kristie demanded, still flabbergasted from the shortage of time.

"Dismembering opponents," Riley instructed. "Tearing necks, limbs, anything that would help take them down. These vampires also have mind powers… I want them mentally prepared for whatever they throw at us. Can you handle it?"

Kristie opened her mouth to speak, but Raoul spoke before she did. "HELL YEAH. WE GOT IT COVERED, BOSS."

"Good," Riley prompted, and then faced all the other newborns. "You all heard me. Get to work."

Then, he turned on his heel to head outside, but thankfully Diego got a hold of his shoulder. "Hey, man? You think I could come with? I got to um…" he flashed me a glance. "…Talk to you 'bout something."

"Hm," Riley slightly frowned. "Can it wait? I really need to get this over and done with."

"Oh…yeah, I totally get what you're saying. I can keep up, though. Promise I won't slow you down."

Riley gave him a hard and almost frustrated expression. He followed Diego's eyes to mine for a brief second, but he looked away quickly. "Alright," he said reluctantly. "Lets get going, then."

Diego smiled at his success, and tossed Bree and I a giddy beam before disappearing with the beautiful leader out of the cabin.

* * *

"So…I'm thinking I should decorate the outside of it with red music notes…_or_- or maybe some doodles of guitars, because he loves that stuff…"

I hated to admit it, but I was actually zoning Bree out. Something wasn't right. It had almost six hours since Diego had left with him, and they both hadn't made an appearance to Raoul's intense training workout. My hands fumbled themselves nervously in my jacket pockets, and I bit my lip in many different positions. Should it have taken this long?

Riley said he would be gone for a couple of hours… but _six_? That was pushing the limit. I mean…how long did it take to find a secret pathway and get Diego to tell him everything? Did something happen to them?

I pushed that thought in the back of my mind. They were probably both fine. Just running late, perhaps.

Automatically, I focused back on Bree and the card she was making Diego. I needed to be a lot more selfless when it came to her times of need. "I think…" I studied the card more effectively. "You should decorate it with red music notes and draw guitars in the corners. That would make it interesting."

"Oh, good idea," she said. "Here, can you pass me the red pen?"

"Its all yours."

Someone screamed in pain as they were thrown against the wall. Both Bree and I ignored it, unfazed. For two hours now, Raoul had been training all the boy newborns, and the cabin was the only space he had to really work things out. Kristie and the rest of the female newborns had finished training once Raoul started. Luckily, she didn't push us as hard as Raoul seemed to be with the guys, and we got a good two hour break in the process.

Then again, I had thought Diego would return with news by now.

"Can you draw guitars?" Bree asked. "'Cause I'm not the best drawer-"

"Don't even ask," I held up my hand. "I have never been able to draw. If you tell me to draw a guitar, I assure you it will turn out like an elephant or something."

Bree nodded understandingly. "I appreciate your honesty."

I nodded back to her. My eyes remained on her card, watching her doodle buttons on the guitars, along with the strings. Only when his scent returned, did I finally lift up my head.

He was coming back…

Something inside me chilled. Did Diego tell him?

He must have…

I yanked my gaze down to the floor in embarrassment before Riley stepped through the door. Was he going to approach me? Was he going to ask how long I felt this way? The thoughts hammered as I heard him take a long stride in, and Raoul questioned how he thought of his progress. I made some suggestions to improve Bree's card, desperate to look like I was doing something.

Riley never came this way. Very slowly, I lifted my eyes up to see what he was doing, just to be confused to him nonchalantly handing out more orders to Kristie and Raoul. My eyes narrowed.

Maybe Diego didn't tell him. Or perhaps he did… but he didn't mention any of my feelings. Not that it was a problem…

Wait.

Where was Diego?

Bree had picked up her own head to study Riley's reaction. "That's weird," she murmured. "He doesn't look any different. And why isn't Diego with him?"

"Don't know…" I uttered.

"Well, he better get back soon," Bree said. "I just finished the card."

Riley watched Raoul work with the newborns from afar, standing under the dark shadow of the doorway. One skittish newborn failed to tear a neck properly, and Raoul's teeth clenched as he literally hauled him over his head and threw him against the wall. Riley's eyes shut and he flinched at the newborn's scream.

Something was_ definitely_ wrong with him.

Where was Diego?

"GET IT RIGHT, YOU WORTHLESS RUNT!" Raoul exploded at the newborn boy. He quickly nodded, and skittishly scampered behind one of the bulkier looking newborns.

I nearly jumped when I looked back up. Riley was standing in front of both of us.

His eyes glanced between the Bree and I, and prolonged when they fell on Bree's card. He didn't look how he usually did. Now, he seemed tenser, and almost more sensitive. The dark shade of his eyes were masks. "What's going on here?" he voice was low.

"Oh, its just a card I made for, um…" Bree shot me a frantic look. "Uh, Diego."

"Diego," Riley said in an approving tone. "Yes. Speaking of Diego, I promised him I'd give you a message. He said to tell you it was a ninja thing. Does that make any sense to you?"

Bree frowned a little bit. "Diego?"

"Can we talk?" he jerked his head towards the door.

Slowly and suspiciously, Bree handed me the card, and headed outside at his heels. She looked as confused as I did, and deep down, I knew this couldn't be good. Why would Riley turn up alone in the first place? Unless Diego was helping out Victoria or_ something_…

Bree returned minutes later, walking into the room stiffly.

"What did he want?" I demanded.

She shook her head. "Diego has apparently gone to scout ahead, since he's the only newborn Riley trusts with the job. We won't see him until the day of the battle comes."

"But…why?" My eyes narrowed. I wasn't liking this vibe.

"He didn't say," she returned. "He also wants me to persuade Fred to use his repulsive skills against our opponents. Damn, this sucks. I really wanted to give him the card today!"

"We won't see Diego at all," I reviewed her words. "Not until the battle."

"I guess not," she sighed. "Really sucks, doesn't it? Oh, yeah… _and_ he told me I had to make sure you stayed in the cabin. Not like you were leaving anyway, but he seemed really insistent on it…"

I automatically flew to my feet, and headed towards the doorway. Diego wasn't scouting ahead. I knew that much, and I needed to find out what the hell was going on. Bree pulled on my arm, her eyes ringing with disbelief. "Dude! C'mon, don't make him mad-"

"Bree, you have to let me do this," I shook her off, with as much softness as I could muster. "Please. I'll be back before he finds out."

"Bella-"

"You have to let me go," I said in a pleading tone. "Please."

Her grip slowly loosened. "You damn well better come back," she muttered. "Even though I don't understand _why_ you have to leave-"

I was out the door before she could finish.

My legs took off in a frantic sprint, my arms pumping as fast as light. Dreading thoughts buried my train of thought, and I almost lost Riley's trail in the process. _Please don't let it be true_, I begged. _Please let Diego be okay._

_PLEASE tell me Victoria didn't find out._

My pace slowed when I neared a set of houses. He was around here somewhere, as was Victoria's filthy scent. I raised my nose higher. Diego's scent wasn't too far away either. He was alright! Hope lifted and my thoughts washed themselves of all paranoia.

But then my hope flickered.

The smell of fire was in the air, too.

"It had to be done, Riley," came a grippingly disgusting purr that only belonged to Victoria. "You do understand that, don't you, my love?"

Dread ate from the inside. I slowly peered around the building to take it the scene of both Riley and Victoria standing on the outside of a burning fire. Riley's eyes looked struck with guilt as he stared into the heart of the flames. "Yes…" he breathed, a low whisper.

Victoria leered around the fire to circle him, her fingers dancing along the collar of his shirt. "It was your decision…me or your friend. You don't regret your decision…do you, Riley?" her lips touched the back of his neck. "You're happy with the way things turned out?"

Riley didn't respond to any of her touches. In fact, his eyes narrowed further as he gazed into the fire, orange light flickering along his face.

"You still love me…don't you?"

Riley surprisingly pulled away, out of her grip, and towards the buildings where his hands dug themselves in the roots of his hair. A shaky breath was released from his lips, and Victoria looked furious.

"Is that it, then?" her voice snapped. "You've suddenly realized your little newborn boy is more important than _me_?"

"No…" he returned with an exasperate tone.

"This is _exactly_ like the whole case with that stupid newborn girl!" Victoria yelped. "_Bella Swan_! I think you're loyal to me for one bloody second, and then you go after the first little whore you lay eyes on-"

"She is _not_ a whore!" Riley thundered, making my thoughts pound. "Leave her out of this, _please_-"

"Why?" Victoria challenged. "Are you such a lowlife that you can't admit you'd prefer her to _me_- the one who created you and loved you since the moment I set eyes on you? _I_ am the reason you're alive and successful today, Riley- _not her_! How _dare_ you betray me like this!"

"Its not my fault, alright?' Riley yelled back.

"_IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT_!" Victoria nearly screamed. Her voice echoed off the buildings, and I felt myself flinch under the impact. The two vampires were still for several seconds, until the red haired one let out a calm sigh. "I can't believe you'd do this to me," she pouted, and her voice melted into one of great sadness. "I thought we'd be together forever, Riley…"

The other vampire sighed just as heavily. "Victoria, I'm sorry. I truly am. Just give me some more time, and-"

"Fine," she bit angrily. "I'm going to go ahead for a bit. Clean up this mess."

And then she was gone.

Riley let out an agitated breath before searching for a water pale. My eye felt dead and frozen when I realized what was burning. Dismembered fingers and leg limbs were all piled together, all growing black from the burn marks. I couldn't see a face… but I knew who's it was.

I let out an agonized choking gasp.

_Oh, God. _

Riley's head whipped around, and he looked directly at me.

_Oh, Lord Almighty._

His face filled with terror. "Bella-"

_NO._

I scrambled backwards, gasping as I did, and fled backwards in a random direction.

From somewhere behind me, I heard him following.

* * *

**:'( I'm deeply sorry about the character death, but it was going to happen. Please stick around for the next chapter though, as it will be an important one. Review ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Thunder rolled and crackled through the heart of the clouds, the entire sky flashing. A storm was gathering overhead, among the deserted alleyways I ran through, among the fields I had desperately trampled on. My legs hadn't stopped their frantic acceleration since I first caught sight of that horrible scene… that horrible, _horrible_ truth…

And Riley was following every step of the way.

_Dear God._

_DIEGO._

How could he do this?

How could he do this to his friend? _My_ friend… Bree-

_Oh, Bree._

HELP.

Sobs escaped from my throat as I ran on, and dread enclosing on me fast. There was no way I could outrun him now, even if I was a good half a mile ahead. He would follow me to the end of the world if he had to. He wouldn't stop.

HELP ME!

Oh, God, I needed help.

_A PSYCHO MANIAC IS CHASING ME!_

Please don't let me face him. I never wanted to see his face again, in love with him or not. He was a cold-hearted murderer, a _monster_, a killer who murdered one of the only friends I had left in the world, my _friend_…

Oh, _Diego_.

My legs almost buckled under, and I barely caught myself. It wasn't because I was tired; I could've run on forever. But the _truth_- the realization was starting to swallow me whole, and I was losing connection with my train of thought.

_Keep running._

I knew deep down I couldn't keep going much longer. I had a good head start, but he was faster than me. Any minute now, I would trip over a trig, or a lollipop wrapper perhaps, fall flat on my face and-

A loud honk interrupted my thoughts. My head whipped around to see the blazing headlights, before the entire car swerved around entirely, crashing into the back of a parked mini van. The driver seemed to be in his late fifties, and he grouchily climbed out of his door to yell the crap out of me. I didn't give him the chance.

Angry light struck through the alleyway I ran through, chasing me. Following me.

Diego's death was my fault.

_"Riley trusts me, and I trust him. He'll listen to me."_

Why did I let him do this?

How could I have been so careless? How could I have been so ignorant to think consequences wouldn't come along with it? I always knew deep down it would be better to tell him myself than to have someone play messenger between us. But I was too selfish to think about it. Diego died trying to get me a boyfriend.

Congratulations to me.

I had reached a brand new level of stupidity.

With another clap of lightning, another wave of violent light, I crumpled to the ground. It was too much. The guilt, the confusion… and oh God… what I'd have to tell _Bree_…

A few seconds later, a shadow loomed over me in the darkness.

"Stay the hell away from me," I barely breathed, as I scrambled to get up and possibly find an escape to keep running. He read my move before I even processed it, and I was suddenly in his arms, his hands gripping me just above the elbows.

_How dare you._

I jerked my body as far away from as possible, my fingers trying to claw his own off my arms. He barely flinched at my attempts. "Bella-"

My final attempt, I sunk to the ground in hopes he would loosen his grip. Instead, he hauled me back upwards, pulling me even closer. "Listen to me," his voice was surprisingly calm and sincere. "Bella, _stop_ fighting me-"

"You killed him," my voice was shaky.

He breathed in. "I had no choice-"

"_No choice?_" I yelped, hatred boiling. "Don't you _dare_ give me that crap, Riley- don't you_ dare_-"

"Listen to me!" he demanded, but it barely helped. I struggled fiercely, my arms trying to yank free. Why was he keeping me so close?

"_Let go of me, already_!"

"No," his grip tightened. "Not until you've listened to me."

I screamed in frustration. I didn't want to have to sit here and listen to his lies. His excuses. "Why can't you leave me alone?" I finally said, sobs beginning to choke up. "Why can't you _ever_ just leave me the hell alone?"

"Because I can't," he admitted. My struggles ceased, and I met his eyes. I could see every part of his soul in them, and it frightened me beyond belief. "You don't know how unbelievably tormented I've been for _weeks_ now. Everything's backwards, and nothing makes sense. I'm questioning Victoria's authority, Diego's dead, and hell- I don't want anything to do with that _stupid_ newborn army anymore…"

My body began to tie itself in a knot at his intense gaze. He continued. "Listen to me, it wasn't like this before. Before, it was all about her. _Victoria_. I thought she truly was the one for me, the one I've been searching for years… I thought…"

His voice faltered, and I made that my cue to try and continue freeing myself. He adjusted to my strength, and his fingers sunk further into my arms, jerking me back so that we were only inches apart. "Part of me wishes I'd never met you, Bella. Part of me wishes I hadn't decided to go looking for recruiters in that particular area… that I'd never seen you crying in the restaurant window…it would have saved some much drama and regret." He paused before pondering. "I would still be head over heels for Victoria, and I'd be as honored to serve her as the day she first claimed she loved me. I wouldn't be so confused… God, damn it. What did you did to me?"

I felt my eyes shrink themselves in deep emotion, a shaky breath escaping from my lips. God, he was so_ close_. "But then," he uttered, slowing releasing one of my arms to stroke my hair. "If I had never met you, I would have wanted you dead. You were the Cullen's _pet_; the one Victoria had placed so much hatred on. And to ever even consider thinking that…"

He sounded so unbelievably heart broken; there was no way I could take the opportunity to leave. His eyes were closed, and he took a large breath before opening them. "That's it, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of denying it, and I really don't give a damn whether or not I sound like an idiot. There was something different about you when I first spotted you; it was different than with Victoria…" his free hand buried itself in the root of his hair. He babbled on. "I mean… _Victoria_, she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen, but… she was the reason I was stripped from my parents and sister… so, it took a couple of days before I truly fell for her. But with _you_…"

Oh, Lord, help me. My body felt ready to melt to the floor and slither to the nearest ocean. That is, if it wasn't already frozen in disbelief.

"With you, it just sort of, shot me in the gut," he struggled to find words, his eyes boring into my own. "It wasn't too long ago, it seemed, that very night when Victoria asked me to find another unimportant newborn, and I happened to stumble on you crying at the diner. At the time, I wasn't physically attracted to you or anything…I was just trying to get my job done. But the more and more times I encountered you at the cabin, the more I began to feel that weird _pull_…"

"Riley," I barely croaked out, desperation getting the better of me. "Please-"

"No, I have to get this out," he declared, sounding like he was talking to himself more than me. "Even being the lover of one of the most beautiful vampires in the world, and having all the leadership and respect I could ever dream of… I still found a way to put all of it aside… all for you."

Ka- boom. I was utterly, and completely flabbergasted.

How many times had I gotten love confessions from boys over the last few years? There was Mike Newton, of course, my old classmate who severely hinted at the idea of dating me. There was also Eric and Tyler, who although never fully claimed it, I still liked to count them. Jacob… my best friend who I loved in a way that didn't match his feelings, and of course, Edward Cullen, the vampire I was engaged to. All of them, it seemed, were nothing like Riley's.

Somehow, I was able to put together words. "B-But…Victoria-"

"_Victoria_," he gritted in his teeth. "Victoria doesn't love me. I can see how she looks at me. God, I can't believe I'm saying all this out loud…but I think I've been doubting myself this whole time. The way she snaps into anger when I annoy her…or her lack of trust… I don't know what it is. Or maybe she does love me, but it's too late…"

I couldn't believe it. All this time… he had been secretly longing for me-_me_- while falling out of love with Victoria. Through all those bitter words, and all those fights, it seemed so impossible that he'd ever consider me romantically. He'd pushed it far in the back of his head, far where no one could touch it, far in hopes he would forget it. And it wasn't the least bit unfamiliar. I had done the same thing as him.

"No more denial, and no more tricks," Riley said clearly. "I don't want to be part of the upcoming battle. Damn it, I want to go back to college. I want to go places, and see new things. I always have," he looked at me, his eyes glistening. "Come with me, Bella. Live with me. See and visit places you've never seen, we can go wherever we want. I don't care if we fight to the Earth's end, I want you there with me and I always will."

Only now did I re-notice our close proximity. Hours ago I would've probably died in his arms right there on the spot. He was as every bit dashing as I would've imagined. Spiked, chestnut hair reflecting off the moonlight, high cheekbones and perfect features, warm red eyes that were filled with compassion…he truly was beautiful. And the fact he was looking at me in such a way, claiming that I was the one he wanted…

Fairy tale. Fantasy. Sci-fi romance… anything would've worked. Anything to describe how absolutely amazing I felt at that moment. The man I loved; loved me in return.

_His heart was mine._

Closing that small space between us would've verified everything.

I started to take a step forward.

_Diego._

And then, everything shattered.

All those beautiful visions of us together, all the possibilities and places we could've visited. They all struck the wooden floor like glass; sharp and painful bits scattering everywhere imaginable. Automatically, I drew back several paces, shaking my head.

"No."

Riley didn't hold me back. His expression went blank, and I could see him mirroring all those shattered hopes in his eyes. He looked torn.

"You killed him," I whispered.

Riley's head hung slightly, and his hands found themselves back in the heart of his hair. "You have to believe me- I didn't know she'd make me kill him-"

"She's a cold, heartless creature," I shook. "You can't expect anything less of her. Why did you consent to her wish, then?"

"Diego told me you had feelings for me," he shot back. "That- I never would have told her. Then, he told me that he knew we couldn't be harmed in sunlight…and I took him to her. The faintest idea of her harming him hadn't crossed my mind at all, but she instructed me at the beginning to take all those who knew certain things to her cabin-"

"To kill them!" I nearly sobbed. "What else would she do to newborns who knew too much? Did you really expect she'd just give them a little warning or-or- sign a contract promising they won't tell anyone?"

"I didn't know," Riley confessed. "I never had to take anyone in before."

"_Riley_…" I breathed, both rage and sadness consuming me. "Riley- he was your friend! He looked up to you- he- he probably thought of you like a _brother_-"

"If I hadn't had helped her kill him, she would've known for sure that I didn't love her anymore, and she'd probably try to hurt you, too," Riley backfired. "I'd rather die than let that happen."

"But you'd rather torture and murder one of the only friends you had left in the world…" My face had crumpled completely.

"I had no choice, Bella. It was either you or him. What else was I supposed to do?"

Anything, I wanted to say. Anything at all.

Riley let out an agonizing breath. "Bella, please. Lets just leave, get the hell out of here and start new. Forget any of this ever happened. _Please_."

I turned around to look at him.

_I couldn't do it._

"I'm sorry," I said as firmly as I could muster. "But I can't return the feelings of someone who murdered my friend."

And then I fled, watching from the corner of my eye as Riley slumped to the ground and screamed up at the sky.

* * *

**I have to admit, this chapter was difficult to write. I guess I just wanted it to be perfect, because from the start of this story I had been waiting to write this particular chapter. Hope you guys liked it, despite its shortness!**

**But this story isn't over yet, there's still a lot to come…**

**Review ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

My hair stuck to my neck, drops of unforgiving rain sliding down my unmoving nose and cheeks. My jacket felt heavy under the weight of water, and the feet inside my shoes curled uncomfortably in their pool. I really hated rain. It was always around when I least needed it, when my mind was screwed up or in some sort of crisis.

But I would take rain any day over what I had to do now. There was a reason I couldn't take a step closer to my ultimate dread, why I hadn't moved out from under the tree that was failing miserably at keeping me dry. I couldn't move. I couldn't go forward.

Bree was in there.

I had already checked the atmosphere for some kind of signal that she had gone hunting or something, giving me more time to plan everything out. Unfortunately, I had no such luck. I would have to face her dead on.

_And tell her what happened to her true love._

It would have been so easy to run off and leave behind everything. Riley wouldn't have followed me after what I had said to him. He would've let me go; yet somehow my legs found themselves back in front of the newborn cabin. It wouldn't be fair to Bree to leave her behind. It wouldn't be fair for her to find out what happened to Diego days later. I needed to be a true friend and tell her.

_Help._

A large splat of water landed on my head, and that helped me stumble forward and get out of the way before more followed its' place. _There now, keep going!_ My mind pushed. Defeated, I did as my mind instructed, my legs moving like a robots' to the cabin entrance. Laughter and hoots of Raoul and his gang members echoed throughout the doorway.

_Last chance_, my thoughts pointed out. _Run!_

No, I couldn't be a coward now. Perhaps I could tell her and then get the hell out before she reacted…

No. I had to be there for her. I had to be a true friend.

Without my brain's permission, my legs walked into the doorway and out of the chilly night.

Bree wasn't hard to spot. She was sitting alone against one of the walls, a look of plastered relief upon her features. I wanted to take a gun to my head and shoot myself a thousand times after seeing that relieved smile. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "I was getting worried that you weren't coming back, or got caught or something…"

"I didn't," I forced out.

"Good," she grinned. "Damn, you're soaked! How long have you been out there, it started raining not too long ago…" She started to heave herself up.

_No… please don't stand up…_

"Um…"

"Did you see Diego?" she suddenly pressed. "You just took off, and it really worried me. You looked like you were in some sort of horror trance. But Riley didn't catch you, huh? Did Diego see you? Did you tell him that I had a card for him?"

I gulped, staring into her excited and blissful eyes.

I couldn't do it.

"Yeah… he said he's excited to see you."

Bree's face brightened even more. "Yay!- that's awesome! Oh, and while you were away, I added some more stuff to his card." She grabbed my arm and led me to her spot against the wall. "See the guitars? I doodled out some drum sets and saxophones on the back, even though they're kind of crappy… but I think he'll still like it. What do you think? Should I add anything or…-"

"Bree," I spoke up.

She looked back up at me, frowning. "What?"

I wanted to pass out and die. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it.

"What I just said about Diego being all excited to see you too…" My voice was barely audible anymore. "Well… it's not true…"

Bree looked even more confused than before, and that made it all the more agonizing. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

"You mean you didn't see him there, or…?"

_No, don't speak._

_Please don't speak._

I couldn't do it.

"No, I did…" _in pieces._ I gulped again, louder, and tore my eyes away from her. I could feel the giddiness leaving her body as she grew more and more confused, closer to the dreadful truth I would have to hit her with. Part of me was beginning to loathe Victoria more than I already did. If she never instructed Riley to do such a thing, then I wouldn't have to…

"You can tell me he didn't mention anything about me," Bree assured, the smallest of smiles creeping on her lips. "It doesn't matter."

_Don't smile. Don't smile at me… I can't take it…_

I had to do it.

"Bree," I choked out again, looking at her at earnestly as possible. "Diego… Diego's dead, Bree. When you came back from your meeting with Riley, I knew something was wrong, and… I saw Riley and _her_ burning his remains. T-They killed him because he knew too much…I-I'm really sorry, Bree…I'm…."

I watched her, expecting sobs to burst from her throat and her fingers to claw at her face in anguish, but she didn't move. She stayed frozen, a blank expression staring back at me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Fred and Gareth had also heard the news, and they both looked absolutely bewildered and horrified. Other newborns began staring.

Bree suddenly blinked a series of times, her features trying to grasp the meaning of my words. "He's…. dead…?"

I could only nod in response.

She released all of her air supply in one quick laugh, her eyebrows lowering in realization. "Wow…" she whispered, gulping for more air. "…that… changes a lot…"

"_You… don't…want me?" _

"_No," Edward's eyes looked into mine without apology._

"_Well… that changes things…."_

Those memories flashed into my vision when I heard her say that. I could remember every little detail I felt, how shocked and utterly helpless I was. I braced myself to rush forward and catch Bree if she was going to fall, a person for her to lean on while I had no one at that time.

Her fingers slowly reopened the card, the brilliant red of the guitars and music notes blinding me with guilt. "I worked so hard on it…" she said shakily. "Even though I didn't even need it!" a shaky laugh escaped from her again.

I didn't smile at her joke. Nobody did.

Instead, I took a couple of strides forward, and put both hands on her shoulders, softly leading her back to the wall. The card slipped out of her fingers, and she desperately pulled out of my grip to keep it from falling, her force exceedingly strong. When she got it, she squeezed it tightly to her chest, and her face began to crumple. I caught her just as she collapsed, and almost hit the ground.

Fred helped me, rushing forward to catch the back of her head. Gareth stood up as well, his hands covering his mouth with wide eyes. Bree screamed agonizingly, her head shaking intently. "No-no-_no_- he _can't_ die- he can't… _I never_…!"

"Its okay, Bree," My stomach tightened. "Let it out."

"What the hell is going on over here?" a sharp voice demanded behind us.

Raoul and all the others had stood up and gathered to see what all the commotion was about. His eyebrows were narrowed in annoyance, and I shot a glare back at him. It didn't matter how intimidating he was, if he dared insult Bree at a time like this… "Diego's dead," I stated. The room erupted in a couple gasps and complaints, but Raoul just looked even more irritated.

"How?" he demanded again.

I glanced down at Bree. She was already in too much pain, I couldn't make her listen to every single detail of her lover's death. "It doesn't matter," I simply said, preparing for another one of Raoul's cruel jabs.

It never came. Instead, he ordered the rest of the newborns away, and distracted them while Fred and I looked after Bree. It surprised me that a psycho maniac would have that courtesy in him; but I was in no way complaining.

After some time, when Bree had fallen silent in our arms, I heard her start pleading up to me, eyes shining. "Kill me too…please, Bella…please…"

Fred abruptly looked up my reaction, furious. I felt the same way as he did, but I couldn't speak. No one had asked me such a thing before. I kind of hoped it would never happen. "Absolutely not," Fred snapped at her, and I flinched at his tone. "Are you crazy? Why would you throw your life away like that- are you stupid or something?"

"Fred-"

"Can it, Bella," he ranted. "She needs to know exactly how idiotic she is. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You really think Diego would've wanted you to just toss out all of his work? I bet he did it to protect you… damn, why would you betray us? Why would you betray yourself? You have so much to offer in this world…"

"Fred, he was the only hope I had left," Bree sobbed. "You are all my friends, and I'm glad I met you all, but you can live without me. He was my reason for still wanting to live. My father abused me whenever I made him mad- and I was scared and alone- and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to live anymore…" her voice cracked. "But when I met Diego… he….he saw me. He gave me a reason."

"Well, no God-damned offense to Diego, but you can find another guy," Fred hadn't softened his voice at all. "He was the only serious relationship you've had- you're not even trying anymore! It makes me sick that you'd destroy yourself over him, especially when there's certain guys… I mean, you better straighten out your head soon because I won't allow it!"

And then the tall, blonde newborn got up and stormed out of the cabin, a look of beastly madness running through his eyes. We both stared at him in disbelief, not blinking. Fred had to be the calmest person I knew! And to just totally beat Bree with such harsh words…

Bree started sobbing again, and I told Gareth to watch over her as I went after Fred. He had some serious explaining to do. I found him standing against the wall as he stared out into the rain, muttering a bunch of bitter words. His fierce gaze averted to mine when he saw me standing there.

"Couldn't you have taken it down a notch?" I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed, heavily. "She needed to hear it."

"It was wrong of her to suggest that, but come on. She just found out her lover was murdered. She probably wasn't in the right mind when she said it."

"It still doesn't make it any less unserious."

"Is this about your whole 'loving her from afar' deal?" I demanded, my hand holding the wall for support. "Are you mad she loved Diego that intensely? Is that why you spazzed out? Because I have never seen you act this way before…"

"It has nothing to do with that. I truly am saddened by the news of Diego's death, and I do want you to tell me at some point how this happened. But it infuriated me that Bree thought her life was so careless. She's a great person, she could find a job if she wanted. Start new."

"Yes, she could," I admitted. "But she's hurting. We have to help her get back on her feet, and screaming at her is no way to do it. Believe me, I know how she feels. Suicide seemed like the perfect way to stop all the hurt and pain."

Fred looked at me evenly. "How would you know?"

"Because I almost committed suicide," I let out with a large and disappointing sigh. "I was on the brink of it… I was there. The water almost enclosed me whole, but my friend saw me and gave me CPR. The pain was so horrible…"

Fred lost his angry eyes, and they turned solemn. "You really would've thrown it all away…"

"Yeah…I would've…" The memories hurt. "I learned from it of course, but this entire life as a vampire hasn't exactly eased all my expectations. I wouldn't have minded dying a couple days ago."

"But now you wouldn't want to," Fred said in an understanding tone. "Because you love Riley."

Ouch. It hurt. It cut through me like daggers, as I was reminded of his confession and how he held me so close. His scream when I ran off…

"I don't know how I feel anymore," My back slumped against the wall, and eventually my body found the ground. "I don't know. He helped kill Diego… he killed one of our friends and his own friend… I really don't know him all that well. So it doesn't matter." I stuffed my head in my knees. He loved me so damn much, and so did I, but…

Fred sat next to me, and I could sense all of his anger fading and heading downstream with the rain. "He saw you, didn't he," The wise, blonde vampire decided. "He saw you hiding. His scent is all over your jacket. Was he trying to hurt and kill you too?"

"No, not at all," I sighed. "He… well…." It still stung. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm here now, and I've told Bree and the rest of you what you needed to hear."

My mind started coming to conclusions, pieces of the puzzle fitting in the right spots. I didn't have any business here anymore. This war was not mine, and I really didn't need to face the Cullens. My job here was done.

I caught a brief glance at the vampire next to me. Fred didn't deserve death. Neither did Bree or Gareth. I was the key to their survival, and at this point, it really didn't matter whether or not Victoria would murder me for the things I revealed. I was my own damn person, and I would do what the hell I wanted. I needed to get these three and myself out of here.

"There's something you need to know," I spoke up, just as Fred made movements to go back inside. "And its important." He sat back down with a confused look. "Alright… you remember all those times Riley pulled me outside with him? When he took me hunting with him personally?"

He nodded.

"There was a reason for it, why he took me instead of anybody else. It's not for the reason you thought- it wasn't because he had a thing for me. Our creator, _Victoria_; yes, that is her name; her and I met a long time ago, back when I was still human." I paused, watching Fred's expression change. "Her mate had tried to hunt me, but my boyfriend who was also a vampire, protected me and ripped him apart. He saved my life. And he just so happened to be the guy I was crying over a few days ago, the guy who cheated on me…"

"You were dating a vampire while you were still human?" Fred gave me a crazy look. "Did you know?"

"Yes, I knew. And that's not all. Him and his family are the _Cullens_, the vampires we're fighting tomorrow."

"_Holy crap_… and… wait, why does Victoria want us to fight them anyway?"

"She wanted revenge on them for killing her mate. She actually made this army to distract them while she killed me," I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

Fred was flabbergasted. "_What_? Then why the hell are you apart of this army, then?"

"Yeah, that's the funny part," I smiled weakly. "When Riley was scouting for more recruits, he picked up me, not knowing I had any relation to the Cullens… so, yeah."

"Bella!" he nearly shrieked. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? You're practically the center of this entire thing!"

"I know…" I said shamefully. "I know, but she threatened me and told me not to tell anybody anything, since she's now going after Edward's new mate instead of me… but I'm telling you now. I've known these ancient vampires for a while, and they will crush this army in a heartbeat. We stand no chance. The four of us, you, me, Gareth, and Bree have to get out."

Fred was breathless. He sat there in silence, trying to comprehend the concept of my words. The realization even went far back to me, and more guilt clawed at my heart. Everything was my fault. If I had Victoria kill me long before she decided to create an army, nobody's lives would have been ruined. Fred would be off somewhere enjoying the world, Diego would be alive, Gareth would still be a victim of his girlfriend's pregnancy, but he could've gone back without worrying about attacking her. Bree would've probably found a safe place to stay from her father… and Riley…

He had his whole life in front of him.

Until Victoria changed him into her puppet.

"Where would we go?" Fred finally asked, searching my face for some kind of explanation. "None of us have any connections anymore. All our families think we're dead and gone… there's no where to turn."

I thought about this. "We could become our own clan. We could survive, and travel the world. We could help Bree get back on our feet and stay together. We could do it…" _Riley_ wanted to do this. With me. The very thought of leaving him behind was almost agonizing… like I hadn't hurt him enough.

"Is it the only option?" Fred added.

I paused before answering. "I think it is."

The blonde vampire nodded, understandingly. He knew what was at stake- he was no dummy. "I've actually been thinking about taking off for a while, now," he admitted. "Fighting isn't for me. I wanted to take Bree with me, and all of you, but… I didn't know what could happen. I didn't know what was out there."

"There will be other vampires," I assured. "Others that will check to make sure we're in place. We may even die at their hands- but it's better than this. _This_- a fight none of us want to join. We'll get as far away from here as possible when the others are heading out for battle."

"I can use my skill to help cover us," Fred joined in, nodding.

It was almost too perfect.

But…

"What about him?" Fred seemed to read my thoughts. "What about Riley?"

My stomach tied itself in a knot. I couldn't ignore what happened the other night. The night he came to me and begged me to leave behind all that was. Begged me to be with him and love him and be by his side…

My eyes slowly found Fred's. "Can we not take him with us?"

The vampire's face hardened. "You really think that's a good idea?"

"You think I'm making a mistake?"

"He just killed Diego," he pointed out. "He killed the love of your best friend. No offense, but he kind of deserves what's coming to him. He was the one who created this army and declared war- he could have said no. I don't think it's the best idea. Besides, Bree hates him and he's not going to turn his back on everything he's created. He's come too far."

But he would've, I wanted to argue with Fred. He almost did- less than twenty four hours ago. It was my decision that made it impossible; the way he screamed up at the sky indicated he might not even come back. That thought sent my senses on a dreadful lurch, and at the moment… I wanted nothing more than to dart back and go find him. Hold him, even.

But Fred had a point. Bree would hate me for suggesting his addition. I was actually the bad guy for not completely dropping him and cursing his name with every foul name I knew. But…

There was still_ something_ there.

"Riley only killed him because he was forced to choose between me or him," I confessed, my eyes closing with hurt. "H-He loves me, Fred. He didn't want to kill Diego… but he didn't want to kill me more…I…"

"Wait," Fred suddenly lurched forward and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look vulnerably in his eyes. "When exactly did he say he loved you?"

"A few hours ago," I responded, jerking my chin out of his grasp.

The blonde vampire looked stricken with concern. "Bella… what did you say back to him? How did you respond?"

"Um… well, I almost accepted it, but I didn't because I remembered Diego…" My words faltered when I saw a figure deep through the rain heading toward us, soaked to the toe. "And then…" I started again, but stopped abruptly when I realized who it was. If I were still human, I would've probably puked at how fast my heart had pummeled and leapt with unwanted anticipation.

It was Riley.

And there was not a trace of sadness or pain on his expression.

* * *

**Hey guys, I promise I will update this story a lot faster- especially because I know how horrible cliff hangers are ;) And I apologize for not updating sooner; I was kind of in the Hunger Games faze…**

**Which reminds me, I also made a brand new story called 'Startling the Fire' which is a Hunger Games fanfic, and the pairing is Cato/ Katniss, if any Hunger Games lovers out there want to give it a try. **

**Jeesh… Cato/Katniss, Riley/ Bella… I really have a thing for writing good looking bad guys ;) **

**Review ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

There were no words to explain how terrified I felt. His eyebrows were knit together, his mouth written in a straight line. He looked exactly how he usually did when he was around newborns, but this time, he had a sort of mad twinkle in his eye, an abyss of terror. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I felt myself shrink back into the brick wall, as far as I could go, waiting for the scary look to direct on me.

But it never did. Riley wiped the dripping wet hair out of his face and passed us, without a word. Fred must have sensed my discomfort and used his power to cover me from Riley. That, or Riley just decided to completely ignore me.

Fred turned around to look at me, once the dark haired vampire had disappeared into the cabin entrance. "Bella…"

I didn't look at him. My eyes were fastened on the doorway where I was left hanging. It was hard to choose what I'd rather have had happen: him looking at me with the fiercest hatred or being rebuffed like I never existed. A deep clench wrapped itself around my heart and squeezed, and I felt the sadness and betrayal oozing out from the cuts.

"Bella…" Fred repeated, examining my crumpling face.

What did I really expect, though? I left him out in the pouring rain, saying I wanted nothing to do with him. He had every reason to do the same to me, every reason to want to move on with his life.

Then why did I feel so betrayed?

"Bella, c'mon," Fred urged. "Did you forget all that we just talked about?"

I made a noise, a painful gasp, and I clutched the wall for support.

_Oh God…_

"I…can't," I managed to get out, as Fred rushed up to help me. The rain was pounding against the earth, now.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Fred demanded. "Speak- Damn it! You can't what?"

My vision seemed to blur, but no tears came. No tears could come. "Fred…" I started, gulping. "Fred… I think he _hates_ me, Fred… I…. I can't-"

"Bella," he forced me to look at him. "He's not a good guy, he's bad. He's bad for _you_-"

"_No_!" I suddenly screeched, and I jerked myself out of Fred's grip. This truly was pathetic of me. Here I was shutting out one of my only friends left in this world, hopelessly evolved in a pit of despair, expecting Riley to run back up to me and try getting me to leave with him again. Would I really have had a different answer? What was making me feel so hopeless- so useless in this situation… and oh God_, it hurt_…

"I love him," I nearly sobbed, clutching the hem of Fred's shirt. "I love him so damn much…"

Fred held me silently, waiting for me to calm down. I was so thankful he wasn't pushing me away or beating me with harsh words on what a bad friend I was to Bree. It was a lost cause. My friends were all I had left, the only people I could lean and rely on… there was no more Edward, no more Charlie or Renee… no more Angela…

They all thought I was dead.

And I was, in a sense.

Fred ended up waiting until I calmed down before helping me back on my feet. "You're going to be okay?"

I nodded a couple times. "Yeah… I'm sorry, Fred. Mental breakdown."

He nodded back. "It happens."

It took some convincing, but he finally got me to get back into the cabin. All the newborns stood in some sort of half circle, listening to Riley preach about tomorrow's battle strategies. I wanted to fall apart and break down again at the sight of him, his undisturbed aloofness and almost proud exterior getting the best of me. How could he speak to them in such a carefree manner? Did he completely forget what had happened in the last few hours?

Bree was still shriveled on the ground, Gareth wrapping one small arm of his around her. She weakly looked up at us, and she accepted my embrace when I held out my hands. Riley continued speaking. "All in all, you kids have done well. You've pulled it together when I wasn't around, and you've trained hard. Our enemies won't know what hit them, and for that, you are all getting a reward tonight. You'll want your strength for tomorrow."

Many of the newborns, mainly Raoul, growled in approval. I only hugged Bree harder, flashing Fred a look of worry. A reward? What was he planning?

"Bree, Gareth," Fred knelt down, using his power to keep others from listening in. "You two are going to need to listen to me carefully. The four of us aren't going to fight tomorrow. We're going to get out of here as soon as possible and get to safety, you got it?"

"Are you kidding?" Gareth whispered in a harsh tone. "He's never going to let us! We'll get caught!"

"No, we won't," I assured, sighing. "He won't care… and even if he did, we'll have Fred's ability to help cover us."

"No," Gareth insisted, shaking his head frantically. "I am _not_ getting torn to shreds for this. Nope. Not at all."

"We're going to get torn to shreds if we stay!" I nearly shrieked at him. "I've known the Cullens for almost three years straight- everyone in this room who raises a hand to them will be ripped to pieces, do not doubt my words for a second, kid, are you listening?" My voice came out firmer than I wanted it to, so I lowered it way down. "Sorry… it's just, we need to escape for our own safety. Please, Gareth. I don't want you to get killed. Or anyone else."

The small, blond vampire finally nodded, understandingly. "Well… how many of us are going? Just us four?"

"Just us four."

I sighed to myself. _Riley…_

"But…" Bree suddenly spoke, her voice still fresh with pain. "Didn't you hear him…? Riley… he said we're leaving early…_ tonight_…"

Fred looked at us firmly. "Then we'll leave tonight."

It took all my strength to keep a neutral face. It was already nighttime- that meant I only had a few hours to….

To do what?

"Where are we going to go?" Gareth asked.

Fred turned to me. "Don't know. Bella?"

"Oh, um… well, tonight it doesn't matter. Just far away, where we can get shelter and figure out a game plan," I explained as civil as possible. "I'd say we leave the cabin with the rest of the newborns tonight, but go the opposite direction once they start heading to Forks."

The three other vampires didn't object to anything, even though with Bree it was hard to tell. She was so silent, it frightened me, but she had every reason to be upset. Fred started going off on Gareth for freaking out again, and only when they were both absorbed in their argument did Bree pull me closer. "Riley… why did he kill him?"

Her hushed voice surprised me. "Bree-"

"No, I need to know," she insisted. "Please."

I sighed. Why was she putting herself in more pain? "He… um... well, he didn't want to kill him, he was forced to. He told the creator about his knowledge of the sunlight… and well, the creator told him to get rid of Diego. And when he resisted… the creator made him make a decision on who to kill… Diego… or me…" My eyes closed with shame. It was all my fault.

Bree just looked up at me. "Why you?"

"Because…" I swallowed. "She knew he loved me."

There was no reaction. Just silence.

"So he really does love you…"

_Not anymore_, I wanted to correct. _And not ever again._

"Do you love him?"

I helped her sit up. "We can talk about it later, Bree, here, I'll help you stand up if you need it. On three, okay?"

"Bella."

"Are you ready? Here, wait, put your hands on my shoulders-"

"_Bella_."

I sighed, and looked back at her.

"Why haven't you gotten him to come with us yet, then?" she demanded in a soft tone. I felt my senses running with disbelief at her question. He just killed her one and only love- and she wanted him to come with us? To _safety_?

"I thought you hated him," I admitted.

She sighed. "I don't know what to think of him now." Her hands fastened themselves on my shoulders, and she hauled herself up, her dreary and sad eyes regaining their intensity. "He should've killed the creator for making him choose between his best friend and his love," her voice was solemn. "But he obviously had his reasons. And it was understandable that he rather protect you than… _D-Diego_… but, this really isn't about Diego. How would you be able to live on, Bella, knowing that you could've saved the boy you love from death?"

I felt inwardly sick, and rightfully so. "Bree… I don't know… he doesn't look like he cares anymore. He ignored Fred and I when we were outside; when he came in. I don't think he wants me to talk to him."

"This could save his life, though!"

"I know…" my voice cracked. "But he doesn't love me, anymore."

"That's bull-crap," she snapped. "He can't just suddenly _switch_- you need to talk to him after he's done speaking. _I'm_ not happy with him, but if you think he's innocent and you love him, I won't have it any other way. Talk to him!"

Sighs escaped from my lips. "I can't."

Bree didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. The only contact she gave me was expected glances throughout Riley's speech, waiting for me to talk to him. I avoided her gaze as best I could, my eyes taking turns from the floor to the most beautiful vampire in the world. He was hiding nothing from the looks of things, just talking about how successfully we'd all be tomorrow. If he was the least bit troubled at all, he was masking it incredibly well.

_Why_, I wanted to scream at him. _Why won't you look at me?_

He was trying to escape.

"Five more hours until we hit our battle field," Riley announced, wrapping up his speech. "Lets get a move on if you want to get your reward over with in time for the fight."

All the newborns were standing up now, piling out the doorway with excited growls. I stood on my toes to try and catch the back of Riley's head, but it was impossible to find. He must have already been outside, waiting to lead us in the right direction. I felt a lurch pound throughout my being, and I knew at that moment I needed to talk to him, no matter how much he resisted.

Fred, Bree, and Gareth lingered in the back, and I didn't bother waiting for them. Riley was already at the start of the line, counting all his numbers in his head. Even though I hated interrupting people when they were busy, I marched up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the newborns.

"Hey," he automatically frowned at me. "Get in the back of the line, I'm doing something here."

I recoiled, but answered back fiercely. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't have time-"

"Then make time."

He groaned, and I hated how miserable he was looking at me. Why was he doing this? "What's wrong with you?" I demanded, looking him square in the eye. "Why are you ignoring me? Are you trying to erase me from your memory, or something? Look- just because I said I couldn't love you doesn't mean I didn't want to-"

Riley made a noise, shushing me from the other newborns. He obviously didn't want them knowing what he did, and that only angered me further. I wasn't going to let him off that easily. "What- you can't let them know? You can't ruin your reputation?"

"Stop with the yelling," he groaned again. "God- damn…"

His words hurt more than he knew. "I don't understand, Riley," I choked out. "Did you just decide to start hating me once I left? Was that the only way to relive your pain?"

"What I did was stupid, and I regret saying any of it to you," he bit harshly.

I stared at him.

_God, that hurt._

"You… never loved me?" I got out. "You lied to me?"

Riley turned over his shoulder, making sure none of the newborns were listening. "What does it matter what I thought? What does it matter to you, anyways? You got what you want, didn't you? You don't have to go anywhere with me, you can stay with your little friends for the rest of your life. Escape, even. Why should I care?"

"Riley…" I breathed, shaking my head. "Did you forget everything you said to me?"

"I don't see why you're bringing it up," he said disgustingly. "It obviously doesn't change a thing, now does it?"

"It can change something," I yelled back. "You're going to get yourself killed tomorrow, and Victoria knows it. She wants to get_ rid_ of you-"

"No, Victoria loves me," he said, and I stared at him in disbelief. "I was stupid to doubt her feelings for me. She truly cares for me, and I believe her. I'll do anything she tells me to do."

"Are you in _denial?"_

"Of what?"

"Of everything!"

Many of the newborns were staring now.

"Look at me," I commanded, and he reluctantly turned to me again. "There's something you don't know. She had a mate before you- his name was James. She loved him very much, and when my old boyfriend, Edward, killed him, she went insane to try and kill me for revenge. She's never loved you. You said yourself! Why are you turning the truth away from you now, huh?"

"No," Riley shook his head. "You're lying."

"Riley!"

"I love her!" he suddenly thundered. "So it doesn't matter what you say. I will put my life on the line for her, and if she wants me to gets slaughtered on the battle field- then, damn it- _I will_!"

From the corner of my eye, the newborns stared at us like we were the only entertainment in the world. Some of the girls, like Kristie, started giggling with her friends on how intense our gaze was, while Raoul frowned like he couldn't comprehend what the word 'love' meant. Fred, Bree, and Gareth stood off from the side, so I couldn't see their reactions. They were probably as bad as mine.

Riley continued, since I wasn't speaking. "And just because I was a little out of control last night, it doesn't mean I meant anything I said to you-"

_Oh, make him stop talking!_

"So don't take any of it so seriously-"

In one stride, I had leaned forward and kissed him.

It was more of a kiss to shut him up than anything romantic, but it was a kiss never the less. My lips captured his, his captured mine. I could hear the murmur of shock running throughout the newborn crowd, a few gasps at the sight. Riley was completely frozen. It was only after a good ten seconds that he finally loosened up, but that was when I pulled back.

His eyes were a warm red when they opened, filled with uncertainty. I could literally see all the denial and all the hatred melt away and replace with warmness and sudden light. He looked just as he did when he had confessed, and I knew then that this was the time to depart.

"You're right," I murmured. "How could I ever return the love of someone who murdered my friend?"

A pang of sadness washed through his gaze, and I angrily turned away and headed the other direction. The three newborn comrades followed my heels, and I knew Riley was watching, a tornado of feelings in the pit of his stomach. He deserved it, though. He pretty much broke my heart with his little charade, and I wanted nothing more to do with him.

_Have fun dying, Riley_, was my last thought.

* * *

**Really exciting chapter- NEXT! Please review you guys ^^ They always make me feel all happy and make me want to update faster!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

The rain had never felt so powerful.

It thundered against the earth with raw passion, our trudging footsteps lost in its' heartless harmony. It was unknown how long we had walked. There seemed to be a never-ending train of trees, and the scents confirmed we weren't walking in circles. Fred had his large arm wrapped around Bree for support, and Gareth lingered in the back, eyes on the ground as his drenched hair stuck to his face. For a good part of the trip, no one had spoken. No one had questioned why I had kissed Riley, or even asked where we were going. Secretly, I knew they were too afraid to ask anything of me right now.

But they eventually did start talking amongst themselves, and I listened in from the corner of my ear, past the violent drumming of rain. "They're probably in Forks by now," I heard Fred say.

Bree made a noise of agreement, and I felt myself gulp. We had been walking for many hours. The thinnest of morning could be seen in the cracks of grey clouds. By now, they had probably faced and fought the Cullens. And by now, they were probably all dead.

Including Riley.

Part of my heart seemed to crumple at the thought.

"How do you think they did?" Gareth asked emotionlessly.

I heard Fred sigh. "Who knows. We'll never find out."

Throughout the night hours, I had been repeatedly looking back to check if Riley followed me. Chased after me. Anything to try and redeem himself. But he never showed up, and part of me expected that. He was too stubborn, too headstrong to give up on everything now. He probably went into battle with his head held high, forcing himself not to think of me. He wouldn't show any weakness. Even in death.

But that was what I wanted, right? I wanted him to die and suffer; I had wished that from the very beginning. He even said himself that he didn't mean any of those things he said to me to other night. He didn't love me; he loved Victoria. And if he truly did love her, it would have made sense for him to go through with it.

_Bella, you know him better than that._

"Hey, civilization!" Gareth pointed forward, and the four of us all stopped to see streetlights and car lights through the layer of rain. The morning was still dark, and no one was awake quite yet. Fred gave the kid a knuckle bump before adjusting Bree on his arm. I followed them blankly down the hillside, letting my thoughts consume me.

"Triona and I used to come to this place all the time," Gareth observed solemnly as we walked past a diner with a rather large and empty parking lot. "My mom would drop me off here while she went to Starbucks."

Fred cracked a grin. "What did you get there?"

"Oh, the usual. Eggs and sausage. Sometimes bacon, but I always ended up giving it to Triona. She lived for that stuff."

"What- so _you_ didn't like bacon?"

"No, I do. I mean… I did. Now, I can't even begin to think how nasty it would taste."

They said a couple other things, but I wasn't listening in anymore.

My footsteps faltered in front of the diner entrance.

_It couldn't be._

"And what are you talking about, man? What human idiot on this planet _doesn't_ like bacon?"

"Bella?" Bree suddenly spoke up, noticing my flabbergasted expression.

I didn't return her words. I stayed where I was for a series of seconds, until I lifted a shaky finger to the corner of the parking lot, where two cars were parked side by side. "That's my car," I finally managed.

Fred and Gareth both turned around to look at me, confusion sweeping through their expressions. "Which one?"

"The red one," I breathed. "The truck."

My legs took off sprinting across the lot.

When I reached my destination, my hands plastered themselves on the rims, feeling the piece of me that had been left behind all that time. The windows were plastered with water, rivers running down them madly, the same cracks in the doors where they used to be. I stifled back a sob of the memory it brought, and I ran my fingers down the paint, down to the tire. _My truck!_

"Its really yours?" Fred asked from behind me.

I looked back at them and nodded slowly. My happiness started to wear off when I noticed how clean it still looked, all the way back to the day I had it washed before Edward confessed he fell in love with Tanya. I wasn't much of a car expert, but I knew_ something_ was up. I hadn't been with this car in weeks. Surely it would have had more dirt on it, more dirt_ everywhere_. My truck looked brand new.

I automatically shifted gazes to the back seats, where I searched for any type of familiarity. My cell phone wasn't lying on the seat where I left it. A couple of the school papers and books I had laying on the ground had disappeared as well. A frown furrowed my through my eyebrows. Had someone else taken the truck, cleaned it, and brought it back?

"It's… nice," Gareth managed, but I was barely listening. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I would've loved to have _any_ car if I was as old as you-"

"Gareth, knock it off," Bree snapped. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Someone's cleaned it," I answered. "Someone's been inside."

And then I noticed it.

My poster taped to the back window, my missing poster.

The three others seemed to notice it a second after I did, and they jaunted towards the trunk where they could read it better. Of course Charlie had found it, I realized. It was just sitting here out in the open, and it wasn't hard to miss a bright red truck with a horrible engine. But then why was it here? Wouldn't Charlie have taken it back and…?

My eyes flew to the diner.

And the memories washed through. The sprinkling of the rain, the bright red letters on the diner that spelled out what it was. The plain colored walls and the booths that had a gleam to their texture. The menus stuffed between the window and the saltshakers… the door with a little bell in the corner whenever someone walked through. Of course.

This was the diner Riley had found me.

Fred, Gareth, and Bree were still discussing my poster when I steadily headed towards the entrance, listening to the heartbeats. Four people were in there already. My feet squeaked with water, and I hid behind the curtains before I peered inside. Every booth inside was empty and cleaned up, all accept the very last one. A man and woman, a couple most likely, had their backs to me, while a man in a police uniform sat across from them.

Airway stopping completely, I jumped back behind the safety of the curtains, my back pressed against the glass.

_Oh God._

_Charlie!_

_What was he doing here?_

When I had enough strength to look back inside, my eyes flew immediately to the policeman, observing him. He looked pretty much the same when I last saw him, except his dark hair seemed rougher and a bit unorganized, deep, dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks. Stress creases were planted in his forehead, and I took notice of how exhausted he looked, his head being supported by his pale hand.

"Oh, Dad…" I breathed.

I had done this to him. I had made him so stressed and hurt with my disappearance.

A waiter stepped out of the door and headed down the isle to take their orders. He must have been the extra heartbeat I had been hearing. The couple ordered some waters, while Charlie solemnly agreed to have the same. Who were those people? And why were they sitting with Charlie?

"Did you sleep at all last night?" The woman asked him.

Charlie shook his head. "Keep having those dreams. The ones where she suddenly pops out of nowhere and all is good."

My heart sank at his words. The man nodded in reply. "Yeah, that's normal. We had them all the time the first couple months."

"Does it ever go?"

"…No. Not ever."

My mind searched for answers. These people had a missing kid, too? Was that why he was here with them, so he could have some bonding time with other lost parents? "You just never stop wishing," the man continued, and I noticed the stiffness in his voice. "And you never stop letting go of some sort of hope. That's what kills you. You just never know what to expect. And the mind explores all kinds of possibilities, whether they're good, or… you know, not so good." He must have meant _dead_.

Charlie only blinked in return, fatigue washing through his features. "I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted. "I obviously wasn't a good enough parent if she didn't come to me with whatever problem she had. I just expected her to trust me, I guess."

I do trust you! Dad- that's not it…

"Hey, you can't blame yourself," The woman reached out and cupped Charlie's hand in her own. "Glenn and I did for months, and it never got us anywhere. It's not your fault this happened, Charlie. There wasn't anything you could do. There wasn't anything _any_ of us could do…"

Charlie didn't seem convinced. "Your boy…" he changed the subject. "Where was he going to college?"

"Oregon University," The woman seemed to smile weakly. "He got straight A's. And he had the right friends. That's why it never made any sense to us…"

I frowned slightly at their words. Their kid must have been older than me.

"Would he really have taken Bella?" Charlie broke the silence, leaning forward to look at the couple in the eyes. "That waitress could have been lying when we interrogated her, but I need to know from you, because you know him best. Is there any possibility he could have kidnapped her? Any at all?"

Realization struck me. _Of course._ The waitress who served me hot chocolate had seen me leave with Riley. She probably identified me to the police when they found my car, and explained how she saw me go off with a guy. And that guy happened to look a lot like the missing boy, Riley Biers. Somehow they had come to a theory it really was him. And that meant Charlie was currently sitting down with Riley's parents.

"Charlie, I want you to stop asking me this," The woman pleaded. "I already told you that the description wasn't the same, and that Riley would never do something like that. God- he hasn't even seen your child since they were kids! Him kidnapping anyone is absolute ludicrous!"

"Carla, I'm sorry, alright? I'm just so confused. Who could've done this to her? She was so innocent and young… it just doesn't seem fair…" his voice trailed off, and I was pretty sure I had died for him right then and there. Charlie wasn't made to feel this sad and lonely. He didn't deserve to hate his life and watch out the window for days at a time… waiting… _hoping_ to see me come back. It wasn't right.

Suddenly, his tired, dark eyes flashed towards the doorway.

And directed straight on me.

* * *

Oh… crap.

He was sliding out of his booth before I could make a single movement. "Bella?" All the tiredness was draining from his face.

No, no, no! Crap! I couldn't be seen by him… as much as I wanted to, I… he couldn't see me. He wouldn't understand my difference, my species. He'd want to try and change me back, and that would cause so many problems with Renee and… and the _Volturi_… I zipped away as fast as I could, too fast for him to comprehend. My back found the other side of the diner, and I waved the others to hide just before I heard the jingle of the bell.

I listened painfully to his pounding heartbeat, his excitement. I could only sit there silently, waiting for him to fall into disappointed pieces. "Bella?" I heard him repeat after a while.

My lips tightened together, like I was scared my voice would betray me and call back to him. I waited a few more agonizing seconds before I heard more heartbeats, the footsteps of Mr. and Mrs. Biers following Charlie out the door.

"Charlie…" The woman started.

"No," Charlie choke out, and my heart shattered. "I saw her. She was right here, I swear-"

"Carla?" The man started. "Should we-?"

"It's okay, Charlie," the door jingled again, and I knew they were leading him back inside, much to his dismay. "Lets go back and talk about it. Believe me, we thought we saw Riley so many times…" Their voices faltered, and I knew it was safe to uncover myself from my hiding spot. Pain rocked through me, even for Riley's parents. Their poor, dear son…

_Pain._

Bree came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, comforting me. "Your dad?"

I nodded bleakly.

"Yes."

"Riley made a big mistake picking you for his army," she said tonelessly. "You have parents who love you dearly, who'll do anything for you. He wasn't supposed to pick people who mattered. Missed. Like most of us."

I remained silent, scared that if I said another word, she'd continue talking about him. It was becoming too unbearable to think of. I didn't want to think about _anything_ involving him. It would just make me burst into a heap of tearless sobs, and I refused to do that in front of all my friends.

_More pain._

"So your dad brought your truck here?" Fred suddenly spoke from behind Bree, sticking his head out to get a better look. "Can your dad pick up another one? Because it would really help right now if we had some sort of vehicle-"

"Fred," Bree gave him a stern look.

"What?"

"Can we move on already?" Gareth started whining, rinsing out his soaking shirt in his fist. "I think it's raining harder, and I hate this place. It brings back too many memories."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Bella?"

I turned around to face them, masking my emotions with a blank look. "Yeah," I said automatically. "Yeah, lets get out of here."

The rest of the mall was asleep when we wandered through it, the now gentle rain humming against the sidewalks and rooftops. All the shops were locked up and darkened, not a single heartbeat or creature stirring. My legs moved like a robot after the three. Left step, right step. A metronome of sad thoughts.

In the heart of the abandoned mall, a dead fountain stood in the center, letting the rain beat and overfill it with unnecessary water. Bree put a finger in it and dragged it along with her, a startled trail forming as she moved. Fred and Gareth exchanged a couple jokes and exclamations while I peered into it myself.

With the rain, it was hard to see my reflection. But it was there. A gloomy shadow, with shaken white skin and dark brown hair. Piercing red eyes stared into my own, and they weren't scary or the least bit frightening. They were full of solemn. Full of nothing.

"_You're upset," he said darkly. "It seems like you need a new life. A new start."_

I gulped.

The rain was getting louder. Stronger.

"_I need a newborn with some sense. Who can think. Who's smart. And I need Diego with me, too. So you're the only one I can think of for this task."_

Why were the red eyes staring back at me unrecognizable?

What monster owned them?

"_Even being the lover of one of the most beautiful vampires in the world, and having all the leadership and respect I could ever dream of… I still found a way to put all of it aside…"_

My breath weakened.

"_All for you…"_

My reflection went completely blurry.

"_Come with me, Bella…"_

"Hey, c'mon!" Gareth's harsh voice struck me out of my trance. Part of his hand accidently splashed into the fountain, and the ripples angrily disintegrated my reflection. "Bree and Fred are already way over there, what's holding you up?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came.

"_Please."_

"Gareth," I managed, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go back with them. Don't wait for me, alright? _Don't_. Take Fred and Bree and get as far away as you possibly can get. Tell her I'm sorry I betrayed her." The blond boy stared at me in pure confusion. "Don't ask, just do as I say. From the bottom of my heart, truly, I am sorry what happened with your girlfriend. Promise me you'll stay out of trouble. _Please_."

"Bella, what the hell are you-"

I turned around, and started walking the other direction. The direction I should have been walking hours ago. "It doesn't matter," I called back to him. "I'm going back. Don't follow me."

"Are you _crazy_?"

"Probably."

"Bella, it's no use! They're dead! You won't find him!"

"I don't care," I glanced back at the desperate boy, still abandoned in the rain. "I'm done running away from my problems."

* * *

Green scratched at every piece of exposed skin I had, but I crashed through it like an iron rock, zipping and cutting branches as I fled. The amber earth was glowing with life, the forest doing everything it could to keep me from my destination. I even broke through an entire tree stump, not looking back once to see it heave to the ground with a loud thump.

_Mike and Eric. _

Avoided their feelings by stating I wasn't going to be in town the night of the spring dance.

_Jacob._

Never bothered confronting him about it. Never truly cared about how much my choices were breaking him from the inside.

_Edward._

Ran away. Ran away as far as I could, the second he let me know his feelings belonged to Tanya and not my own.

All those boys, whether I thought well of them currently or not, had been my ultimate weakness. Never once had I manned up and told them straight what I thought. I cowered under a shell until it was safe to come out. To unravel and hopefully move on with life.

But none of them were as special as Riley.

And that's why I couldn't leave him behind.

Once I reached the deserted cabin, I continued my way from there, towards the direction Riley was leading the newborns before the four of us left. I had no idea where Forks was, and I had no idea what the scent of it was either. With some luck, I'd end up on the right track and find the scents of other vampires. And by others, I meant the Cullens.

The rain was barely alive when I caught the scent of an unknown predator. The closer I got, the more familiarity showed. Riley's, Victoria's, Raoul's, Kristie's… even Edward's scent was in the mingle. All deep in the woods, somewhere in the mountains I used to hike through. My feet sprung off into the familiar shaped trees, whizzing past the pathways I used to hike. The scent was getting stronger, and so was my hope. If I could smell them- they could still be alive!

My footsteps slowly decreased to a tread when I reached the clearing.

All across the acres of clean, fresh grass were scattered remains of limbs, heads, and torn off body parts. There was no blood, but it was still one of the most horrific scenes I ever laid eyes on. Some beheaded faces I recognized back in the cabin, the innocent yet crazy bloodlust eyes still wide open from shock. Raoul had been separated from his legs, and was now laying face down against the earth, unmoving, with a huge crack in his skull.

They had been defeated _too_ easily.

Still, I perused every body and every face I saw, desperately trying to find the remains of the boy I loved. Up ahead, there were many vampires still standing and fighting, but they were composed and nothing like the monsters I had spent weeks with in cabins. I was frozen at the sight of the Denali and Cullen clan. Every single one of them was still standing.

Emmett and Jasper were picking off the last few newborns still trying to attack. Emmett held Logan's arms behind him and while Jasper came in with the fatal blow, and Emmett released Logan's shattered remains with a triumphant grin. Oh, _God_. What a good thing I had gotten Fred, Gareth, and Bree away from this.

Then, the brothers I thought would one day be mine turned to me.

"One more," Emmett murmured, and Jasper nodded.

The two of them flew to my side, and suddenly I was in a headlock, Emmett's enormous muscle wrapped around my neck. _They didn't recognize me_, I realized horribly. Panicking, I gripped Emmett's arm while my hand, and used all my strength to claw him off, part of his arm snapping at the pressure. The dark haired vampire let out a shriek of surprise and released me, stepping back several feet.

The honey blond vampire shook his head. "C'mon, man. You were doing great until now," he scoffed. "I told you- newborns have more strength than you do! You got to rip of the heads early on, you can't wait around!"

"Yeah, whatever," Emmett shoved it off, and stepped towards me. "I'll finish her off."

They_ still_ didn't recognize me!

It frustrated me so much I wanted to scream, but I guess this was to be expected. I looked nothing how I did when I was human, and they had been destroying newborns all day- they probably all looked the same to them. And, I no longer had my human scent.

Doing the only protective thing possible, I crouched down and snarled at him, baring my teeth. Emmett crouched as well, so we were eye-to-eye, his terrifying red eyes boring into mine. He raised his hand to strike, and I prepared myself, even though I was secretly terrified seeing Emmett this venomous.

And then, his raised hand hesitated.

I could see it in his face, the way his eyes began to slowly widen and realization sink into the most aggressive places in his features. His eyes ran down my brown hair, my figure, and most important, my red pupils. I kept my stance just in case this was some sort of a trick, but deep down, I knew. He actually recognized me.

Jasper opened his mouth to complain, but I could see it in his face too.

"Oh… my God…"

My snarl loosened, but I couldn't find the words to reply. What could I say? Hi? How have you guys been? Oh, I've been fine, it's just this whole vampire thing is a little new to me, but it's been very intoxicating? I began to open my mouth, but fell completely still when I looked over Emmett's shoulder. A newborn with beautiful, ruffled brown hair was slumped against one of the rocks, his red eyes still weakly open through his damage. There were no fatal wounds in his head or neck, but one of his arms was completely chopped off, as well as one of his legs. The other leg went only to his knee. I could vividly see the tears in his jeans, where his legs were ripped from him.

A strangled gasp erupted from my throat, and I shoved past the star-struck vampires. I collapsed to his side, and desperately lifted his head, my eyes trying to detect some sort of life in his face. "Riley…" I breathed, choking. "_Riley_!"

Something in his dull, ruby eyes flickered, but I wasn't reassured. Angrily, I started to sob, wishing I would have the strength to beat him for his utter stupidity. "You idiot!" I screamed, past the point of caring how strange I looked. "You bloody, freaking, _idiot_! You knew you weren't going to survive…." My voice caught, and I banged my head against his chest in a fit of sobs. I was just as much the idiot as him. Why didn't I turn around earlier? Why didn't I come to my senses?

Somewhere behind me, I heard the clans beginning to close in on me, and a gentle, calm hand was placed on my shoulder. "Bella?" I heard _that_ voice say, and my shoulder automatically shivered with repulsion. "Is… that really you?"

I whirled around, and snarled at them- at all of them.

Edward quickly backed away just as Emmett had done, his golden eyes shining with disbelief. It was the expression I had been dying to see him look since the day I ran off. The one full of pain and regret. The heartbroken one. But I didn't even care anymore. I turned back to Riley and gently scooped up his head, touching his cheek with the most careful fingers.

"Are you still in there…?" I croaked, desperately. "Please be in there… Don't leave me now…"

The Cullens and the Denali Coven were too stunned to say anything. Not even Carlisle could make a word.

Riley's head rolled around for a while, and his eyes didn't move. Only when I released him and started to accept his true fate did he finally make a sound. It was more like a groan than anything related to words, but it was a sign of hope. _He was still alive!_

Hope flooded through me in huge, commanding waves.

"How is he still alive?" I heard Emmett ask in the back of the crowd. "Why didn't anyone aim for his head like the others?"

That quote set me off, and I whirled around again, rage coursing through my gaze. "Don't you _dare_ lay a _finger_ on him, you hear? None of you! I will personally rip every leg and every arm like you did if you get near him, do not doubt my strength!"

Emmett raised his palms innocently. None of them expected such an outburst from me, but I wasn't who they thought I was anymore. I was a vampire, and I was desperately in love with the vampire before me, the one who almost got himself killed.

"No one's killing anyone, right now," Carlisle said reassuringly.

I turned back to Riley and watched as he blinked a series of times. Then, his gaze focused, and landed directly on me. "Bella…?" he barely got out. "What… why the hell did you…?"

"Riley, it's alright. You don't have to speak anymore. I'm here."

"Why did you come back?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but a small, childish voice interrupted.

"Yes. Why _did_ you come back?"

The voice didn't belong to the Cullens. Or the Denali Coven. Instead, we all turned around and focused on the four dark hooded figures in the center of the clearing, Jane Volturi watching us with the most angelic, amused smirk in existence.

* * *

**Hey my lovely readers! Please review for me, PLEASE, leave comments! I'll try to get in the next chapter soon ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

The two clans seemed to slink off to the sides, corresponding with where I was crouched next to Riley. I slowly began to sit back up, the wet, dry hair glued to my neck blowing softly in the wind. The mist was getting quite strong, and it made the Volturi's presence all the more eerie. As if I wasn't terrified for the lives of Riley and myself already.

"Welcome, Jane," Edward spoke up, since no one else was doing anything but silently cowering.

The smallest Volturi member swept her gaze through everyone's mute faces, only stopping when her lethal stare lingered on me. Jane didn't appear to look as interested as I expected, but I could tell she was slightly confused. "I don't understand."

I stared back at her with dark eyes. I had to do everything I could to make sure she wouldn't dare experiment her little power on Riley.

"We only just discovered," Edward explained further.

Jane averted her stare to his face. "How did this come to be?"

"Well…" he flashed us a glance. "She was working for Victoria, I guess-"

"Victoria?"

"Excuse our inability to thoroughly answer your concerns, Jane," Carlisle stepped forward. "It seems we've reached a very… _interesting_ conclusion ourselves, and we only found out about it a few minutes ago. Surely you have heard about Seattle's wreckage over the last few weeks?" Jane's silence assured him to continue. "It was done by an effort to kill Edward's… I mean, Miss Tanya of the Denali Coven. We grouped together to stop this assassination. The creator made an army of newborns in an attempt to hold us back, but as you can see, we cleaned up nicely."

Jane looked unfazed. "So I see. You seemed to do our work quite competently," her eyes swept over the battlefield. "Out of pure curiosity, Carlisle, how many were there? In total."

"There was about twenty in all," Carlisle confirmed.

"Twenty," the angelic demon repeated. "And who was the creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," Edward stepped in.

That confirmed it, then. Victoria had tried to make her attack, but failed with the rest of the army. She was long gone. She had nerved me so much I just wanted her to die already. And I never wished death on anyone.

"Was?"

"I took care of her."

Felix flashed Demetri a glance from his side. They seemed to share the same shadow filled expressions. "Are you sure you got all of them?" Jane watched Carlisle carefully. "The other half that split off?"

My insides hammered at her question. I couldn't tell if she was just genuinely curious, or was trying to lead her topic on Riley and I. No doubt she had seen me when she was scanning through all of us. No doubt she had a lot of questions.

"We split up as well," Carlisle answered smoothly.

"For the most part then, I am impressed," the demon's red eyes locked on me, confirming the conversation was going to head in my direction. "However, I still do not fully understand what has happened to your beloved mortal, Edward."

Riley's shifting took my attention off the bronze haired vampire. I couldn't see what his expression looked like, but his silence kind of spoke for itself. None of the vampires from either coven said a word. They all just stood there awkwardly, perusing the ground. I automatically shifted my stare upwards to check and make sure they weren't waiting for me to answer for them. But Jane didn't seem to be looking at me.

"My," she said in an almost amused tone. "It seems no one witnessed the event after all."

More silence. Looked like I'd have to bring out the new reformed Bella that Riley transformed me into throughout the last couple weeks. The one that could stand up for herself and become a true leader. "Victoria was after me," I started, standing up in front of Riley. "She originally wanted me dead because Edward killed her mate a couple years back. An eye for an eye, as her friend once put it. She made this army to destroy the Cullens and wipe me out in the process."

Jane's ruby eyes gleamed with interest. I continued. "However, sometime in the process, her lieutenant accidently selected me for a number when he was recruiting newborns for her army. He hadn't been familiarized with my scent yet. Then…" I lingered off, looking at the Cullens for support. Carlisle seemed deep in thought, obviously trying to figure out a solution that would get us all out of here alive.

"And this Victoria…" Jane said slowly and darkly. "She found out you were part of her little army?"

I nodded. "Yes, she did."

"And she did not kill you."

The venom in her statement was noticeable. She was obviously disappointed what a failure Victoria had been, Jane had been craving the chance to see me dead. In fact, Jane probably wanted me dead more than Victoria. "I escaped from her," I said as smoothly as possible. "I had already been changed at the time, but I managed to get back to Forks."

Jane focused on Edward. "Did you not search for her?"

Even I listened on in his answer. What did this bastard have to say? "Well, of course I searched for her…" Edward struggled, and he avoided my intense glare. "We all did. She was part of our clan, and part of our family. We searched for her everywhere, but she had already been changed, thus we didn't recognize her scent. We were very fortunate she had found her way back."

I wasn't sure Jane bought it or not. I could see the calculations going through her mind, trying to come up with a bad angle for us, something we couldn't lie out of. Finally, a sickened smile spread across her tiny lips, and she leaned around me, getting a clear vision line of Riley. "Then who is this?"

Oh,_ no_.

Riley's weary glare earned him a fresh opening of fiery pain.

His screams cut through me like glass daggers, and I quickly stepped in front of him, Jane's eyes redirecting on me. "He's with me," I said as boldly as possible, his ragged breathing in the background. "The Cullens and I found him a couple weeks ago. His name is Riley, and he helped us win the battle today."

"An addition, Carlisle?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Hm," she noted. "If I remember correctly, you were usually very keen on alerting the Volturi of your additional members, Carlisle. Perhaps I have just not received your letter yet…?"

"Likewise, we have been occupied elsewhere," Carlisle lied easily. "Preparing for the fight. My apologies, Jane, for not alerting you sooner."

Jane's intense gaze flickered. "No harm was done. I suppose that is what truly matters." She shifted to look at Riley, without the use of her power. "You there. Who changed you?"

"I did," Carlisle stepped in automatically.

"What was the reason for it?"

"He was fatally injured in a car accident," The blonde vampire explained further. "And he was alone. I figured he would make a fine addition to our clan."

"You do not save all of your patients, though, Carlisle," Jane grew a wicked smile, her head slightly cocked to the left. "What made this one so special to you? In what way would he possibly benefit your clan?"

Carlisle searched for an answer, and I did as well. Somehow, we'd have to pick out an easy get away. Perhaps I could tell them I was in love with him and couldn't bear the thought of living without him. They'd be confused for Edward, but maybe…

"A friend of mine," Edward spoke up, with a bitter expression. "I convinced Carlisle to change him. The thought of him departing when we could help was an offer I couldn't ignore to an old friend."

The Volturi remained still. Jane didn't backfire another question, Felix and Demetri didn't share glances. Alec remained mute and motionless. I could feel the anticipation strumming through the minds of the covens, watching their every move. Did we convince them? Were we all getting out of this alive? Everyone held their breath.

Finally, Jane made a movement. Her arms fell behind her back, and she shifted her head curiously to one side. Amusement pricked at her lips. "I must say before I do anything else that the lot of you have always… _impressed_ me with your skills. It was a very convincing set up, and brilliantly put up." Jane glanced sideways at Alec. "I do not know about you, my brother, but I would have thoroughly bought the story if we didn't already know the truth, do you not agree?" Alec nodded, and Jane turned back to us with glinted eyes.

She knew? My mind pounded. What did she know?

Jane's eyes drilled directly into Riley's. "You were aiding her, weren't you? The creator. See, I never forget a face. You remember us, do you not? When we stopped by you and your wicked friend?"

Oh God, how could I forget! Riley was there when the Volturi approached Victoria and set the date. That little demon probably knew who he was the second she caught hold of his scent.

Carlisle wasn't giving up that easily. "I don't understand-"

"Oh, but I'm sure you do," Jane backfired. "The four of us came across him on our destination here. It is clearly known to us he was working for the creator, and thus working for the Seattle disturbance itself." She briefly looked at me before opening to the remainder of the covens. "Know this, both clans of Carlisle and Eleazar. The Volturi do not take kindly to these ridiculous lies, and we could have you all executed under the command of Aro if you commit deception again. This will be the last of our tolerance towards you."

Well, we almost had it.

"We will inform Aro of Bella's transformation," Demetri suddenly spoke.

"Yes," Felix added. "Every detail in the story."

"Thank you, for everything," Carlisle said properly, although you could see the shame in his failure. "My regards go back to Aro."

Jane didn't reply, but she took his message. Her scary, lethal eyes finally melted away into ones of boredom, and she dully looked at her tallest companion. "Take care of that, please, Felix," she motioned towards Riley. "I want to go home."

Horror washed through me as I watched the huge, burly Volturi guard start towards us. They couldn't take him away. They _couldn't_-! "No!" I stepped in front of him, again. "He's innocent, he did nothing to disrespect you!"

Jane almost laughed at the ridiculousness of my statement. "His very existence is a liability to the Volturi. He disrespected our laws, and he created an illegal army."

I danced in front of Felix to make sure he didn't get to him, which was actually a pretty brave move considering Felix could wipe me out with one blow. "He didn't know about your laws- it's not his fault!" I protested. "And _Victoria_ created the army, not him!"

"Never the less, he was apart of it," Jane said. "Step aside, newborn."

"Bella-" Edward tried, but I shook him off.

"No," I defied. "We can change him. I swear on my life I will do so- he'll follow your rules-"

"The Volturi do not give second chances."

The typical, enemy slogan. The one that defied all rules and made all the decisions. _Not today_, I told myself. I couldn't let them take him. Not on my life would I let them touch him. "Then make an exception," I pleaded. "With him, _please_-"

Jane's eyes were ringing with irritation. I should've known better than to go this far. The Volturi could never be disrespected. No one who had done so lived to tell the tale. "Kill her, Felix," Jane said simply, almost lightly. "You know we do not tolerate such resistance. Kill them both."

Carlisle stepped forward, holding out a hand. "Wait-"

Felix fearfully gripped my arm, and the dread consumed me. There was no escaping that grip, and I knew exactly what was going to happen.

Esme was holding her hands up to her face with terrified eyes. "Wait- Jane, don't you think you could reconsider-?"

"Do not involve yourself in this matter, Mrs. Cullen."

Felix gripped my other arm as I shut my eyes. If Felix were merciful, he would knock me right out and save the trouble of me feeling anything. However, I only heard his low, husky voice speaking to me, so softly it was impossible for others to hear. "Such a shame it has to come to this, Bella. If only you would-"

He was cut off abruptly when a huge rock whizzed by and struck him directly in the face. The rock bounced off the guard without a scratch, but it certainly got his attention. Felix released one of my arms to spin around, and look straight into the defiant eyes of Riley.

He was still on the ground, but he was sitting up, his hair unorganized and in random directions. Both the Denali Coven and the Cullens watched in gaping silence, and Jane's eyes were on fire.

"As you can see, I am in no position to fight you," Riley started, and I was taken aback by the power in his tone. "I can't even stand properly. But you will hear me, and you_ will_ release her. I've only known you all for about five minutes, but I know she's not what you want. You want the members, the disturbances and killers in Seattle. I'm one of them, yes. But not her."

"Why does this concern you, newborn?" Jane demanded, stiffly. "Her place lies with the Cullens, not yourself. You couldn't have known her for more than a couple weeks."

"So what?" Riley gave her an even look. "If you see that girl in that giant's hands right now, and you take a long, good look at her, you'll see what I'm talking about. It suddenly makes sense why all of you are so obsessed with her. The prize for her attention…" he looked at me with so much emotion I felt like I was going to melt to my knees. "Would be worth lifetimes. How can you stand there and not see how impossibly perfect she is? How can you not see the beauty, the purity, the sheer amazement she holds in her smallest finger?"

He closed his eyes then, and I felt the gazes of several vampires on me. I would have been flushing if I were still human.

"I screwed up," he continued. "I really did. It doesn't even start with when Victoria changed me and I agreed to return her love and carry out her army task. No, it started that one rainy night. When I came across Bella and decided to change her. Change and destroy the life of the most amazing girl in existence. I was blind to it at first. But very soon afterwards, I knew how much I truly screwed everything."

Riley then looked at the three Volturi guards standing off to the side, listening to his words with as much silence as anybody else. "I know I'm supposed to die. And I will, gladly. But I beg you, do not take Bella's life. My last request. Please."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream his name and hold him forever, screaming for him even more. Because I knew deep down, I would never have the chance to hold him again.

Jane's lip curled. She was not one for sob stories. "Kill them."

"Wait," Alec spoke for the first time. "Hold on, Felix."

I reopened my eyes to examine the demon's twin. Since when did he ever have something to say? He always seemed to linger in the back as watch the commotion in silence. But yet here he was, halting the executions and giving us a look that told the world he was deep in thought. Jane couldn't mask her own bewilderment.

"Brother?" she frowned.

Alec then walked up to her side and murmured something none of us could hear, if he was trying to be audible at all. Everyone's eyes trained on Jane, watching her expression unfold a little, her eyebrows loosening. I didn't know whether this was a good thing or bad.

When they were done, Alec pulled back, and Jane nodded once. She turned back to all of us with a quick, uneasy grin before motioning to the enormous guard still holding my arm awkwardly. "Release her, Felix," she said simply. "We are done here."

Felix seemed as baffled as I was, but he obliged and started back to the other three. Jane's low and lethal stare ran through all of us one more time before speaking directly to Carlisle. "Take advantage of our gratitude while you can, Carlisle," she said. "Aro's word on all of this will be distributed back to you shortly."

"Of course," Edward answered for him. "Thank you for everything, Jane."

Jane flashed him a dry look before fixing her hood back over her head and heading back into the woods. The other three followed closely, and then they were gone, as soon as they came.

The clearing was still.

* * *

It had been so long.

So long since I had last come to the meadow. Even before I had gone to the diner that one night, even when I was still human, I had completely forgotten this place. Everything was in bloom again. Thousands of purple and white flowers stretched for yards, reflecting off of the sunlight.

I strolled around them in a slow, human pace. My fingers touched the prettiest ones and felt the material of the petals. There was no way I could ever relate myself to a flower again. I would never die out and rebirth into the flowers coming next spring. No. I would never grow, I would never move on. I would stay in the same place.

A familiar scent interrupted my thoughts, and I turned to the west side of the meadow, right into the golden eyes of Edward. He seemed relaxed as he dug his hands in his pockets and headed towards me.

I dropped the flower I had been holding to stand up in front of him.

"Everyone was wondering where you went," he explained.

I nodded. "I've been here."

"So I see," he examined the surroundings like I had done. "Carlisle said goodbye to Eleazar for the last time, today. They left about a half an hour ago."

"They left?"

"There was no reason for them to continue staying."

I dropped my gaze to my feet. It was getting easier to make small talk with Edward, especially since I owed him for trying to get Riley and I out of Jane's hands alive. However, it didn't really change anything in my perspective. "Tanya didn't want to stay?" I asked as lightly as possible, pacing around the meadow again.

"It was never going to work out," Edward responded. "We actually kind of grew apart after you went missing."

"Oh, what a shame," I murmured.

"Yeah," he agreed, looking me straight in the eye. "She was never the one for me."

"Hm," I said. "Then I guess you'll have to keep looking, huh?"

His flinch was noticeable. He frowned at the ground, like he was frustrated with himself. "I suppose. It's just kind of a shame… things didn't work out between us, you know? You really were the love of my life, Bella." I nearly rolled my eyes. "I think we could've made each other really happy, and been together for a long time."

_Yeah, shouldn't have cheated on me_, I almost blurted out. But instead, I decided to make my answer even more humiliating. "No, I'm happy I got to meet you," I said defiantly. "I'm glad we got together, and I'm glad I could find out about your world. Because if I didn't, nobody would've led me to Riley."

Edward stared at me. "Riley?"

"Yes," I stated. "I love him."

"You've barely known him."

"That's the saddest excuse I've ever heard from you, Edward."

The bronze haired vampire sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I was there when he said that speech to the Volturi…" he paused. "I know deep down you two cannot be separated. Where is he, anyway?"

"Carlisle's examining some of his wounds," I told him, crossing my arms. "And we're leaving the second he heals."

"Where are you going?" Edward's eyes narrowed. "I thought you two were going to stay with us, where it's safe."

"I already have a clan out there," I turned my back on him.

"Of who?"

"Three newborns I spared from the army," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And we will make five when Riley's ready to go. We'll be fine on our own, away from your clan."

"Bella, I've seen what Jane's motive is!" Edward trudged after me, with a frantic expression. "You really want to know why Alec stopped Riley's execution? He thought it would be easier to destroy all of us if it looked like we were breaking one of their laws- forbidding them to dispose of a newborn. Carlisle thinks we can slip by Aro's word if it's just him alone, but _three others_? And wandering off on their own?"

"You don't need to babysit us," I spoke fiercely. "We were on our own for months, we're going to be fine. And you should be happy- we're all leaving so the Volturi won't have a reason to mess with you._ I_ will go the Volturi, myself. And I will get Aro's approval on whether or not we can roam the globe as a clan. I _will_ take care of them."

Edward stood there in silence. It was the first time he had ever seen me so straightforward, so responsible for myself. He would never again have to do the dirty work for me, hunt those down those that wanted me dead. No. I would fight for myself. And my family. "Alright," he finally said. "You've certainly grown up, haven't you?"

I raised my chin. "Maybe it was about time for me to."

Edward half smiled. "Well, I don't know if you'd want it or not, but you and your clan are always welcome to the Cullens, if you ever need us," he explained. "Those are the words Carlisle will probably say when you tell him."

"Then tell Carlisle my thanks, and that we will gladly keep in touch with him," I said, and then started to the exit of the meadow. "I'm going to go check on Riley."

Edward didn't follow me. I left him standing in the middle of the meadow without a word, without a notice of his existence. In the end, he really didn't matter. He was just a step needed to help me unlock my true powers, my true abilities to take charge. Take matters into my own hands.

And for the first time in a long while for Bella Swan, things were looking up.

* * *

**Alright, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, you know how packed school can be during the last few months of the school year X) But I'm going to make it up now and work like a train to get most of my stories, including this one done before summer starts. There's gonna be two more chapters to the story Thank you all for all your support ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Carlisle was organizing his microscopes back in position when I walked in. He must have been using them to examine Riley's wounds, the torn arm and legs. "Bella," he acknowledged me without turning around.

Sheepishly, I took another step into the room, examining his studies. "Um… is Riley here?"

"He stepped out about an hour ago," he responded, cleaning out a stain in one of the microscopes. "His legs are practically good as new."

My eyes widened. "That fast?"

He nodded. "Yes. However, I cannot say the same for his arm. The arms and hands are usually the slowest to grow for some reason. There is no logical way to explain it."

I crossed my arms and stared down at the floor. "When will they grow back?"

"In about two days time," Carlisle smiled. "He's going to be fine."

I silently thanked him for all he did as he finished putting the rest of his tools back under his desk. I remained standing there awkwardly, thoughts consuming my mind. _He was going to be fine._ "Carlisle," I started, knowing I'd have to tell him at some point. "You know… I was wondering if the two of us could leave the second he heals…"

The blonde vampire looked at me. "Where would you go?"

"There are three other newborns," I explained. "I escaped the battle with them, but I went back alone to find Riley. They're still out there; waiting for me."

"Oh," he paused, surprised. "Well… I have no business keeping you here against your will, Bella. Neither you or him. However, there's still the Volturi out there, and we'd be more than happy to include you and him into the clan."

I nodded. "Edward told me the same thing."

"You talked to Edward?"

"About twenty minutes ago," I answered. Carlisle searched me for some kind of notion I was still attached to him in some way, but I doubt he found anything meaningful. "Did he ever ask Tanya to marry him?" I had to ask, curiosity getting the best of me. "Edward, I mean."

Carlisle half smiled, without humor. "Yes, he did. Once. She turned him down."

"She didn't love him?"

"I think she felt bad she separated him from you," Carlisle said honestly. "Which may not seem truthful, but Tanya had a good heart. And I suppose she saw Edward's deep attachment to you after you disappeared."

I continued staring down at my shoes. "Yeah," was all I said. "Did, um… did Riley say where he was going?"

"Just that he needed some fresh air," Carlisle informed me. "I doubt he will be gone long."

My hands dropped to my sides. "I'm going to go find him," I headed out the door. "Thanks again, Carlisle."

* * *

Wherever Riley went, it wasn't near Forks. His scent was vacant throughout the rainy streets and buildings, not showing up even in Port Angeles. Deep down, I wasn't worried he vanished off the face of the earth. I was just concerned where he had to go to get some 'fresh air.' Could he not bear to be in his hometown anymore after everything that happened?

_Whatever_, I decided, after hours of searching. He deserved to have some time to himself, and I wasn't going to take that from him.

The forest was alighted with streams of sunset when I finally found it. I figured I mind as well try to have some moments alone to myself, and this was the only place I could think of coming. It was the first time I had seen the forest in daylight hours instead of nightfall. And it was… beautiful. You could actually see the colors of the leaves and rich structures of the trees. I spent hours there, just walking in a human pace, memorizing every detail I had once believed to once be the pit of Hell.

I took hold and strung myself through the familiar set of trees I stood under before I told Bree of her mate's death. And then not far up, stood the old, brick cabin for the newborns.

My footsteps echoed loudly once I reached the doorway. Dust flared. Emptiness rung. The entire structure seemed so much bigger than I remembered, filled with twenty or so different killing machines. My shoes scratched angrily against the cement as I started walking around, running pale fingers along the warm bricks.

Everyone that had been in here once was dead. Raoul, Kristie, Logan, Spider-Man… all gone. All dead. It was both a numbing and relieving stain on my mind. To finally come to the day I would never have to worry about those monsters again. They didn't exist anymore. They were nothing.

I eventually left the cabin to continue further down the woods, leaving the cabin as history and nothing more. The sun was now touching the mountain and shedding a radiant orange, pink light across the horizon, reflecting off the glass windows of the diner. A lone figure stood on top of the building next to it.

Riley's scent.

I automatically hiked up when I was sure no humans were around, grabbing hold of windows and abandoned balconies. When I finally reached the peak, Riley was already half turned towards me, like he was expecting me the whole time. His chestnut hair was melted with orange light.

"Thought you'd come," he merely said.

I smiled, and dug my hands in my jacket pockets. "It's nice out. Beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," he continued staring at me. "Now it is, at least."

"But you've been looking at the sunset for hours."

"Sunset?" he looked confused. "What sunset?"

I beamed and shook my head, finding a spot to sit next to him. My feet hung over the building roof casually. "You've got your legs back," I noted. "That's always a good thing."

"Yeah, seriously," he swung them back and forth. "My toes are still growing, but the blonde guy said they should come in within the next couple hours. It's about time, too. Feels weird without toes."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have gone into battle," I raised my eyebrows at him. "You should've listened to me."

He sighed. "It's tougher to explain why I did than it actually appears."

I stayed silent and left it at that. There was no use. I had loads and loads of angry hate mail I could've listed; telling him I was right when he was wrong and all that crap. But I was better than that. I believed in making mistakes.

"So why did you decide to come here of all places?" I finally asked. "Besides the great view of the sunset?"

He smiled slightly before peering down at the diner. My red truck was gone with Charlie's scent, but a couple cars remained. I recognized two familiar human scents inside, and I knew the answer before I said it. "They always come here," Riley murmured. "My parents. They don't think I really had anything to do with your disappearance, but I have no doubt they're suspicious. It's the first they've heard about me in months. They probably think that by going there all the time…I don't know. That I'll show up."

"So you've never revealed yourself?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "Victoria was against it. She said I'd outgrow those attachments in time, and that I had better things to do. It's hard, though. It's always been difficult."

"It's okay to miss them," I responded. "I do all the time. And the worst part is… they'll never know what really happened to me. They'll always be wondering, always be in pain-"

"It's my fault," Riley closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have changed you."

"Riley-"

"No, it's true."

"You didn't change me, Victoria did," I cut in. "You were just doing your job. You would've gotten in trouble if you didn't find someone. And me… well, me being the most idiotic person on the planet, I shouldn't have gone somewhere I didn't know. Should've just slapped Edward that night and gone home. That would've been the right thing to do."

Riley stayed silent, and I quickly realized how poor of a choice my words were.

"But then," I continued. "If none of that happened, I would've never met you. And honestly…" I paused for a while. "All the troubles with my parents, all the chaos in the cabins and Victoria… none of that can even _compare_ to how much I do, and always will, love you Riley Biers."

For a love confession, it was painfully awkward afterwards. But that might've just been because I was an awkward person. "So yeah," I scratched my head. "Wow… that sounded cheesy."

He was smiling at me genuinely, his eyes full of the warmest emotion, and I couldn't find the heart to break our gaze. After the longest while, he leaned closer so that our foreheads were almost touching. "I never told you or admitted it to my parents," he started, grinning at his memories. "But I really liked you when we were little. My first crush, you could call it."

I sat there, gaping. "Really? _Me_?"

He nodded, unashamed. "My parents convinced me we were going to get married."

I started laughing, and he joined in. Somehow that made it all the more romantic. "Its such a shame I don't remember you from that long ago," it truly was disappointing. "I probably would've thought the same thing."

"Hey, it doesn't even matter now," his hand loped with mine. "We're together now, aren't we?"

I nodded slowly, letting my other hand run over his knuckles and fingertips. If only he had his other arm: we could have had a proper hug. "Is it official, then?" I gazed up into his eyes. "Are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" I smiled coyly.

He raised an elegant eyebrow with amusement. "You're finally done with Cullen, are you?"

"Past history, now."

"Well, it's about time!" he muttered heartily. "You were making me _itch_ with jealousy when you couldn't get over that yellow-eyed moron. Especially when you kept falling in the dirt and calling his name…"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't think I didn't see you sucking face with the redhead."

"Ha," he retorted. "You were jealous, too? I'm flattered."

"Whatever, you big jerk," I leaned against his shoulder, watching the sun drift further down the mountains. We stayed that way for several minutes until Riley finally got to the seriousness.

"Yes, little heartbreaker," I felt his head rest against my own, his arm wrapping around me and pulling me closer. "It's official. I have the uttermost privilege of calling the most beautiful girl in the world my girlfriend."

I beamed in his arms and stayed there for the longest time, my eyes half open, memorizing every single detail of that perfect moment. There were no setbacks this time. No worries. No people to get between us. Just pure, intoxicating satisfaction.

Finally, after all this time, I belonged to him.

And he belonged to me.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter guys DX I wish I had more to say- I really do, but that's all I had for my plans in this chapter, and it's really just meant to start wrapping things up. The next chapter will be the LAST CHAPTER, I repeat the LAST CHAPTER of the New Life. It's pretty much going to be the epilogue, so it'll involve the situations with the Volturi, the three other newborns, and RileyxBella...**

**Last chapter should be up fairly soon!**

**Please review guys ^^ I love you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

**LAST CHAPTER GUYS!**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

FIVE MONTHS LATER….

Wind whispered. Curtains danced. The soft, morning sun poked through the hospital room and kindled the bright color of the walls. It was one of the most enchanting mornings the city had seen in ages, the sun out, the skies clear. The young, teenage mother in the hospital bed, however, didn't spare the weather a second glance. Her eyes were completely for the newborn child in her arms.

It was such a peaceful scene, I suddenly wanted nothing more than to take Gareth and get the hell out of here before she'd notice. But I knew, deep down, there was no turning back. Gareth had me convinced, and I didn't think it would ever be possible to tug the blonde out from the doorway.

"It's a girl," he murmured out loud, like a simple statement. "She has her mother's red hair."

I felt a jerk in my heart at Gareth's tone. I couldn't tell if he was just shocked, or really didn't know how to portray his real emotions. He talked with me about Triona all the time; I knew how much she meant to him. Her and the child.

"She looks happy," I briefly noted.

Gareth turned around to look at me, his golden eyes ringing. "Can I see her?" his voice choked.

I let myself swallow and take in the scents of he humans, listening to the heartbeats. Triona's blood wasn't all that mouthwatering. Nothing special. "I haven't had a human since we left the cabin," he pressed. "I can control it. I'd never hurt her. I promise."

I smiled sadly at him. Just like Edward could never hurt me. I wasn't sure if I could completely stake my life on Gareth's intentions, but I finally agreed, as long as I could stay close to him if he lost it. "One time," I sighed. "Just because she has no one else at the moment."

Gareth agreed, and he slowly inched into the room, his eyes fastened on the young mother. I remained outside, but leaned against the doorway, watching. Triona lifted her head.

Her heart raced uncontrollably as she struggled for breath, speechless. Her eyes blinked a series of times. "_Gareth_?" she breathed.

I wasn't facing the blonde vampire, but I could tell he was smiling genuinely. His hands nervously dug themselves in his pockets, and part of his blonde hair was swept with the wind. Triona's eyes filled with happy tears, and Gareth rushed to her side, kneeling next to her.

"I thought you were gone," her voice trembled, as Gareth stroked her hair. "I thought… I _thought_-"

"Well, think of this now," he said affectionately. "I'm never going to leave your side again."

My head jerked up to look at him in bewilderment. So much for _one time_. I should have seen this coming. By the way they were gazing into each other's eyes, there was no way I could separate them. Vampire or not. It was the first time I had ever seen Gareth shine so brightly with happiness.

"Your eyes," she finally noticed, touching his hard- cold face.

He held her hand softly. "I know. I've… changed, a bit."

"Is it permanent?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"It doesn't matter," he said seriously. "It changes nothing concerning my feelings for you."

She gave him a watery smile, before slowly handing him the baby in her arms. I tensed in the doorway, ready to spring at the first notice. But Gareth accepted her easily, smiling when the baby gave a shriek of annoyance. He held the baby's gentle hand in his own. "Amazing," he murmured. "Are you planning on keeping her?"

"My aunt is all I have left now," Triona shifted in the bed. "She can barely afford me. No, I found a nice couple that wanted to adopt her. They're really good people, Gareth. They'll take good care of her." She stared at the baby.

Gareth looked back at her. "Is it an open adoption?"

"They offered," Triona answered. "But I declined. It's better she stick to one mother instead of two, especially since I can't take care of her properly. It would be too stressful for her." She touched the baby's bright hair.

Gareth seemed to agree with her. "Yeah," he said. "She deserves the best."

I watched the young couple awkwardly, shifting my weight as I crossed my arms. Triona caught my movement like a hawk eye, and I didn't even bother trying to hide. "Oh, that's Bella," Gareth explained. "She's a good friend of mine. I wouldn't be here today without her."

Triona gave me a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," I returned her smile. "Gareth, I'll be down the hall if you need me."

"Sure, Bells."

I quickly departed from the scene, eager to give the kids some space. I trusted Gareth enough now, he couldn't do much damage without me hearing. Somewhere along my path to the waiting room, I heard Triona whisper. "She's really pretty."

"Tell that to her boyfriend," Gareth laughed. "He only tells her that every five seconds!"

I smiled to myself. Oh, Riley.

Bree was the only one left standing outside the hospital when I came to check. Her hands fidgeted with her coat strings, hiding her pale face under a hood. We couldn't get caught leaving our sun exposed in the sunlight. "Well?" Bree asked, once she caught my eye.

I grinned slightly. "It's a girl."

"Cute," she murmured. "You left Gareth up there with them?"

"It's just Triona and the baby," I assured. "He's not going to hurt them, he's gained my trust. Where's Fred and Riley?"

"They went into the sports store down the street," Bree said casually. "I think they're planning on getting baseball stuff for your own personal torture." She grinned evilly. "Ever since that game with the Cullens, Fred's been itching to play more."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he has. It's Riley I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"If he gets into sports, then I'm a goner. I_ hate_ sports."

"Oh, lighten up," Bree smirked. "You weren't half bad as infielder."

"Oh, you mean the job where you just stand there and don't do crap because everyone always hits the ball to the next country?" I retorted, scoffing. "Yeah, I was _great_ at that."

Bree laughed. "Did Gareth say when he was going to leave?" she asked. "Those clouds can only cover the sun for so long, we need to hit the road soon."

I sighed. "It was a mistake bringing him here. He's not going to leave her."

"Did he tell her-?"

"Pretty much. She knows something's different, but she doesn't seem the least bit affected. I wish I was that aloof when I found out about vampires."

"Well, it was worse for me," Bree disagreed. "I found out while I was being transformed! Worse experience of my life…"

"Isn't it for everybody?"

We remained standing outside for the next half an hour, looking like freaks in jeans and hooded jackets when it was perfectly beautiful and sunny outside. A few homeless people and crying individuals poked around next to us, eating hospital food and waiting for the fates of their family members and friends. Fred and Riley never returned, and Gareth remained in Triona's room from the angle of his scent.

It was only when a flashing police car pulled up next to the ER did things start sparking up.

I had barely enough time to turn around, but I did anyway, hiding my face and keeping my back to Charlie. However, from the looks of that situation, he wasn't even thinking of looking my way to begin with. An extremely panicked mother hopped out of the car with him, and they both helped out a child crying with a bleeding arm. The mother was trying to calm him down while they staggered into the building, and Charlie tried barking out his own idea of instructions.

Bree flashed me a solemn look once they were gone. I felt frozen on the spot, my heart taking another painful lurch. Every time. Every time it hurt seeing him. The bags under his eyes had been noticeable. He still looked as pained and distraught as he did at the diner.

Dad…

"Are you sure you can't talk to him _once_?" Bree's own feelings got the best of her. "It doesn't seem right that you can never talk to him. To always have him in such pain. For life."

I continued staring at the glass doors to the ER. Bree's words cut like daggers. I felt every bit as bad for Charlie as he probably did for not being there to protect me. It wasn't fair.

"Bella?"

My eyes closed. "No. I can never approach him. He can never know," the words were hard to get out. "It would freak him out beyond belief, and the Volturi would have a festival getting rid of all of us. I should've known the consequences when I took off that night. Charlie can't pay the price for my actions."

"He's already paying for it," Bree pointed out, crossing her arms. "I think he rather be dead, at this point. I know I would, if I were able to have kids. It's so much guilt. Are you sure there isn't any way to contact him without showing yourself?"

"He'll want to know where I am if I call him," I confessed truthfully. "He'll want me to come back home, and I just can't do that. I can't live with a human and never plan to change him. Aro's rules."

Bree stopped putting effort into it after that. Charlie remained inside the hospital, and sat with the mother for a few minutes, trying to assure her of her son's well being. He did it half heartily. He was always a bit awkward around those kinds of things, especially when it involved crying girls. I found myself smiling through the glass.

Slowly, I pulled out a stuffed, unused napkin in my jacket pocket and began smoothing it back in position. I headed back to Bree. "Hey," I said. "Still have that pen?"

She immediately started digging in her pockets, until she pulled out a lanky blue pen with a company name crested on the side. One she handed it to me, I pressed the napkin against the hospital wall and began writing after testing how much ink was left.

"What are you doing?" Bree frowned.

I tossed her the pen back, before heading towards Charlie's police vehicle. Once it was clear he wasn't looking, I stuck the napkin under his windshield wiper before walking back. "Just left him a note," I shrugged. "I think he deserves to at least know I'm alright."

"Did you say you were coming back to him?" Bree demanded. "Did you leave your name and say what you were?"

"Nope," I hooked her elbow with mine, leading her down the road to the sport's store. "I just said not to worry, and that I was okay. I didn't sign my name, but I said 'dad' somewhere in there. He'll know it wasn't a scam. He knows my handwriting."

"Why are we walking away?"

"He's coming in a second," I merely explained.

Sure enough, when we were far down to the end of the road, Charlie exited the glass doors and began fumbling with his keys. I watched worriedly as he got into his car and started it, not taking a brief glance at the napkin. I thought for a horrifying second he was going to miss it, but eventually he noticed it, and automatically stopped the car. He slowly lifted the windshield wiper and examined the note, reading it with dreary eyes. I could feel his heartbeat increasing.

"Did he read it?" Bree asked.

I merely smiled at her. Charlie read the note over and over again, his eyes moving like bugs until finally, he lifted his head and started scanning the parking lot for me. I was clear out of his vision line, and it hurt that he couldn't see me, but in that very moment, I think we had an understanding. His eyes suddenly filled with tears of relief as he tucked the napkin neatly in his coat. He knew I was okay.

Bree hugged me happily, and I returned it. "C'mon," I told her. "Lets catch up with the boys and see what crap they're planning on spending all our money on." She agreed, and we both headed back down the sidewalk. I turned around once more, though, and watched the last of Charlie's car disappear down a road and around a corner. For some reason, I knew that was going to be the last time I'd see him and that car for a very long time. I could just tell.

"Bye dad," I whispered.

* * *

It took a while to finally get Gareth to come back with us. And when I meant a while, I meant three weeks. Gareth was there for Triona when she got home with the baby, and when they handed her to the couple. He was there when she was recovering, and fed her back to health. It truly was amazing how much heart that little fourteen year old kid had.

The five of us ended up hanging out near Triona's hometown for the next two years. It was just impossible to separate them, and I honestly didn't have a problem with it. Bree and I would catch them walking off holding hands when we went hunting for animals, and Gareth always waved us off in an irritated fashion when we made a comment. Triona's aunt died when she was sixteen. And that was the year she became one of us, and we left the city.

The Volturi never sent guards after us or came to destroy us. Instead, I personally went to Italy and spoke to the three leaders about it. My voice had been trembling, and I was nearly shaken with fear for how everything would turn out. But my new instincts as a clan leader set in, and I was able to explain everything I could to Aro.

"And what about your clan's diet?" he asked elegantly.

"Animals," I answered. "Just animals."

"Just animals," Aro repeated, studying me. "Like the Cullens?"

"Yeah," I nodded once. "We visit them often. They're the closest thing we have to an alliance."

"So I would think," Aro mused. "It would be very unlike Carlisle to refuse help to such a delightful creature. I must wonder, however…" Aro leaned forward in his throne and I stiffened. "If you would consider becoming allies with us as well?"

I gaped. He was letting us off that easily?

Jane stood near his throne in silent rage. If it weren't for Aro being her master, I was sure he would've been shred to pieces with her eyes by now. "What are you playing at, Aro?" the blonde one, Caius, demanded with dagger eyes. "They are _newborns_-"

"And so have we been at some point," Aro raised a hand, silencing him. "Her decision with taking care of these newborns is quite respectable, in my personal opinion. I see no reason to destroy them when they have done nothing wrong."

"They come from the Seattle disturbance!" Caius argued. "They were apart-"

"They are innocent, brother," Aro murmured. "And I respect that."

He was literally my savior right there. "Thank you," was all I could say.

Aro smiled. "Please do join us again. I would like to meet the rest of them some day."

"You got it," I nearly sank to my knees with relief. "Anytime."

And that was he day the Volturi became the least of our worries. We did end up visiting them, all of us, and it went surprisingly well. Aro was intrigued with Fred's power, as well as the shield I never knew I had. We were offered positions in his guard, but of course, we declined. Perhaps that was the worse thing that came out of the Volturi decision. Knowing Aro secretly still wanted Fred and I.

A few years after that, we traveled throughout the states until Fred and Riley came across an engineering college they both were interested in going to. We stopped camp there, and I ended up watching over the three younger ones while the boys went to school. Riley loved it there. It was his dream, practically.

And finally, after all that time, Fred crawled out of his shell and told his feelings to Bree. He took a lot longer than I expected, just because he could see her like I could. She was still in pain. Every time you would catch her not laughing or enjoying herself, you could see the hollowness in her eyes, the pain of a mourning lover. But Bree accepted Fred's feelings in the end. It took a while for her to get over Diego, but she did. And although she'd always be affected by it, she was finally satisfied again.

As for Riley and I… there wasn't much to say. We never grew apart. He still looks at me like the day he told me he loved me, and not an inch of hesitation runs through my body. There are times, of course, when we have our differences. There are times when we get into arguments about stupid things and mutter how the other one always overacts. If it's real bad, and I end up slapping him, he just grabs me and kisses me back. He's really unfair when he does that. Because it's impossible to stay mad at him.

But there are way more positives than negatives to our relationship. Every night, after Riley would return from school and his job, we'd go walking around the neighborhood holding hands. Or he surprises me with roses after Gareth annoys the crap out of me all day. Or he teaches me how to play sports I never knew how to appreciate before. There are so many other things I can't even start to list. He was, and still is, the best thing that ever happened to me.

Just yesterday when we were visiting the Cullens, Emmett asked me an interesting question. He wanted to know what our clan was called. He suspected that perhaps we named ourselves after my last name, because I was one of the leaders. Or Riley's, since he was the male.

But I looked up at him and gave him the most flashy smile I think I've ever made.

"Isn't it obvious?" I beamed. "We're the super secret ninja clan!"

"Wow…" Emmett beamed back at me. "That's awesome!"

And it was awesome.

After all, how could any clan dedicated to Diego and his theories not be awesome?

* * *

**THE END.**

**YAYY everything ended up working out for them! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the entire story- for that matter! I remember when I posted Chapter 1, thinking the story would be a flub and no one would like it…**

**Let me just stop to say and thank every single one of you for everything you've done to support this story All your comments, and story alerts and favorites, every one has lifted my heart and urged me to continue. I would seriously not be anything without you guys- THANK YOU! –hug-**

**If any of you had read the last chapter of Bound to a Blackened Soul, you'll know the deal with me this summer. If not, I'll just repeat that I won't be writing any FF for the rest of the summer, presumably, because I'm going to focus entirely on a book I want to publish But I will be back, and I've got some stories planned and ready to write. **

**These consist of:**

**A third installment of Bella x Caius**

**Jane x Jacob**

**Marcus x Bella**

**They should keep me busy for a while ;) I do eventually want to touch upon another Riley fanfiction in the future- if any of you have ideas with who I should pair him with, please shoot me a message and I'll get back to you ;)**

**THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN, AND LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
